


Hasta que mi corazón deje de latir

by Elizabehta_Beilschmidt



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Bella vampiro, Edward tiene su merecido, F/M, al menos escribo medio decente en mi opinión, buena ortografía y autocrítica, estoy reescribiéndolo, leer bajo propio riesgo
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 46,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8096221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabehta_Beilschmidt/pseuds/Elizabehta_Beilschmidt
Summary: "Bella ha muerto" es la frase que los Cullen ven por cierta pero, cuando ella regresa, no es lo que ellos esperaban. Se ha convertido en un monstruo que trae un pasado que no esperaban escuchar de sus labios y un extraño secreto... Prometo buena ortografía.





	1. Oscuridad

**Author's Note:**

> En fin. Escribí esto hace años y ahora no pienso borrarlo por muy basura que me parezca ahora. 
> 
> Estoy reescribiéndolo poco a poco.

_**Oscuridad** _

Oscuridad y frío. Me rodeaba, me asfixiaba y me tenía cegada. Me absorbió hace ya mucho tiempo, creo. Me impedía ver y sentir. Quería gritar, pedir ayuda; pero yo estaba segura de que nadie me escucharía. Sabía que nadie podría sacarme de aquel vacío.

Yo era como un fantasma. Me sentía suspendida en medio de la nada, fría y oscura; vacía y sin dolor, por fin.

Di vueltas a ese pensamiento unos momentos. Tal vez era bueno quedarme un rato. Evitar la realidad, tener unos momentos de paz en que mi pasado y mis recuerdos no me atormentaran día y noche. Tal vez, solo tal vez; era mejor quedarme suspendida en este vacío para siempre...

Y la oscuridad lo era todo, hasta que poco a poco, como al subir el volumen de una radio; pude sentir algo. Al principio era un calor reconfortante en algún punto de mi pecho, pero fue incrementando con rapidez. Ya no tenía frío, sí, pero ahora sentía como si me estuvieran quemando viva. _Que alguien me mate_ , por favor. Ayudadme...

Intenté ignorar aquel calor que me volvía cenizas como pude. Para distraerme con otra cosa, presté atención a mis otros sentidos.

Sabía que estaba acostada en tierra mojada. ¿Estará lloviendo? No lo sé. Sabía que estaba lejos de la civilización humana. Sabía que había alguien conmigo. ¿Enemigo, amigo? Tampoco lo sé.

Por encima del ruido de mi corazón, que palpitaba como el de un colibrí asustado, escuchaba cada respiración de cada animal a mi alrededor. Podía oler la tierra debajo de mí, escuchar cada soplo de viento que atraía más olores y más sonidos.

Aún en la oscuridad que era mi vista, podía sentir algo. Algo detrás de los ojos. No sabía exactamente qué era aquello tan débil, pero no pude analizarlo mejor porque entonces mi corazón alcanzó la máxima velocidad, arqueando mi espalda. Creí que iba a despegar, pero me mantuve en la tierra.

Había calor en todas partes. El calor abrasador y el ruido habían inutilizado los otros sentidos. Más calor. Más ruido. Apreté los dientes intentando contener un grito.

Repentinamente se detuvo; ahora no habían sonidos, no había calor, ni dolor. Era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido.

Abrí los ojos, por fin.

Tenía razón con lo de la tierra mojada; estaba lloviendo, también. Debía de estar en algún lugar de una montaña, y había alguien a mi lado. Sabía que había algo que fallaba, algo debería estar, pero no estaba; no lo pensé mucho porque mi atención fue desviada.

— ¿Bella?- Dijo la persona que estaba a mi lado. No era humano, lo supe al instante. Sus ojos dorados lo delataban. Espera, ¿Dorados? Forcé a mi memoria recordar su nombre, pero no lo ubicaba-¿Estás bien?

Su pregunta me confundió. ¿A qué se refería con "bien"? ¿Estaría yo "bien"? No contesté. Mientras pensaba la respuesta, otra parte de mi mente analizaba aquel sujeto ya que mis sentidos habían regresado, y mejorados. Era vampiro, eso lo sabía; de piel blanca como la cal, obvio. Alto, cabello rubio; ropa de colores cálidos manchada de sangre. ¿De quién sería? Seguí mirándolo, sin pestañear. Aún esperaba mi respuesta, pero no pude responderle. Miraba sus ojos, dorados, como los de _él_. De repente a mi mente vinieron un montón de imágenes, recuerdos, pasaron a gran velocidad. _Él_ sonriendo, enfadado, triste, tocando un piano... Edward…

Abrí la boca para contestar, preguntar su nombre, pero aquello que sabía que faltaba por fin regresó. Lo sentía conocido, que ya había vivido antes. Algo que me quemaba por dentro, pero era frío y afilado como el hielo. Dolía, sí; pero no podría especificar dónde. No supe de dónde vino el golpe.

Las palabras murieron en mi garganta. No encontraba las fuerzas para suprimir o ignorar el dolor. Lentamente, giré mi cabeza hasta orientarla al desconocido. Le miré con la boca aún abierta.

 _¡Ayúdame!_ Grité, pero ningún sonido salió de mis labios entreabiertos. ¿No había muerto ya? ¿No se había ido aquel dolor, tan conocido, en el vacío? ¿Por qué me castigaban de esta manera?

Intenté distraerme con otra cosa. Busqué desesperadamente algo que me ayudase con mis ojos, pero se volvieron a desviar a aquel vampiro. Se parecía a él, exceptuando el cabello rubio, porque el suyo era de color cobrizo...

Sacudí la cabeza en un intento de despejar la mente, pero fue inútil. Aquellos recuerdos tan valiosos y dolorosos para mí seguían ahí, martilleando mi cabeza a punto de explotar.

Vagamente me fijé en que mi acompañante había caído al suelo de rodillas. _¿Qué le pasa?_ , Me pregunté. Entonces me miró fijamente y quedé horrorizada. Vi reflejado en sus ojos como el oro la mirada de la "Bella" que me devolvía el espejo todas las mañana antes de ir al instituto...

Quería ayudarle, gritarle, lo que fuera, así que intenté levantarme del suelo embarrado sin éxito. Resbalé y caí de nuevo chapoteando y llenándome de más barro. Lo intenté de nuevo y lo conseguí esta vez. Caminé lo que el dolor me dejó, pero caí de rodillas al lado del rubio. Él seguía mirándome fijamente, pero en el momento en que levanté una mano con mucho esfuerzo para ayudarle, se estremeció violentamente y cuando volví a mirar ya estaba a casi diez metros de mí.

Lo miré sin entender y me devolvió la mirada. Seguía doliéndole, lo sabía, pero podía mantenerse de pie.

— ¿Qué te han hecho?- Gritó casi en un sollozo- ¿Cómo ha podido pasar esto? ¡Por qué te duele! Esto no debería de haber ocurrido - Cayó de rodillas otra vez. Sacudió la cabeza incrédulo, y me siguió mirando con angustia llenando sus hermosos ojos dorados.- ¿Quién te ha hecho esto?

No le contesté. El dolor se multiplicó por sus palabras, si es que podía. _¿Quién...?_ Me dije. No sabía si reír o llorar. Mi garganta no respondía y tenía la boca seca, no lograba formar palabras coherentes.

—Yo...- Me sorprendí al escuchar esa extraña y a la vez conocida voz. _Mi_ voz.- ¿Yo... no... he...muerto?-Pregunté con esfuerzo desde el suelo.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? - se levantó, mirando sus manos en vez de a mí. Parecía que quería destruirlas- Te he dado una nueva vida, Bella. Ahora eres un vampiro. Tú me lo pediste, ¿No te acuerdas?

Cerré los ojos un momento. Sí que me acordaba de haber pedido eso a alguien en algún momento, pero cualquier pensamiento no superficial era arrastrado por la vorágine del dolor. Me mantuve con los ojos cerrados para poder concentrarme y así evitar perder la conciencia de nuevo. Aún así podía sentirlo temblar y sujetarse contra un árbol para no caerse, su cuerpo inconscientemente girándose para alejarse de mi… Y lo supe. Era yo quien le causaba este daño al desconocido cuyo nombre tenía en la punta de la lengua.

Debía irme. ¿A dónde? No lo sabía; pero tenía que irme, y ya.

Intenté levantarme con esfuerzo. Di un par de pasos tambaleantes. _No debo caer_ , me repetí varias veces como un mantra. Otro paso. Otro más. Otro.

Pero el mundo comenzó a girar a mi alrededor y cuando me di cuenta estaba otra vez en el suelo. Miré a nada en concreto unos instantes, repentinamente exhausta. Cerré los ojos. _Tal vez si descansara un poco, controlaría mejor el dolor,_ pensé, _ya lo hice una vez y puedo repetirlo._

Y aquel vacío me arrastró a las profundidades de nuevo. Me dejé llevar por aquel bálsamo fresco y reparador. Entonces dejé de sentir nada, el dolor se había ido; por fin.

Oscuridad, _fría,_ vacía sin dolor.

Tan exquisita, tan mortalmente adictiva...

Tan _fácil..._


	2. Reencuentro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Segundo capítulo. No sé ni por qué me molesto en subir esto a AO3, pero bueno, que no sea por no hacerlo.

**_ Reencuentro _ **

Los ojos de Alice estaban desenfocados. Llevaban así días, casi semanas; aunque cada cierto tiempo, volvían a la realidad y miraban a su alrededor, a los ojos de su familia.

La tensión era palpable en la mansión Cullen; tanto, que se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Todos parecían un témpano de hielo desde que Alice había dado la alarma, unos cuantos días atrás. Inmediatamente dejaron todo lo que hacían para prestar atención a lo que Alice quería decirles. Lo recordaban perfectamente.

Mientras seguían mirando fijamente a los ojos de Alice, Carlisle rememoró lo acontecido. Rosalie estaba peleándose con Emmet y Jasper porque ella quería ver programas de la Discovery y ellos jugar un rato a la consola, cuando escucharon el grito agudo de la pequeña vampiresa. Jasper inmediatamente había abandonado la disputa sin sentido para auxiliar en lo que fuese a su esposa; pero nada le pasaba a ella. Se dio cuenta entonces de que era algo que había visto. Pero Alice no dijo nada, solo se quedó sentada en la misma posición, con las piernas recogidas delante de su pecho y balanceándose con la mirada perdida; la misma posición que tenía ahora.

— ¿Qué ves, Alice?- volvió a murmurar Carlisle, despertando a todos de su estado de piedra- ¿Qué le ha pasado a Edward?- preguntó preocupado, pues llevaban varios meses sin saber nada del mencionado.

Esme soltó un sollozo ahogado, creyendo que algo grave le había pasado a su hijo. La familia miró a Esme, Carlisle y a Alice alternativamente.

— No es Edward,- habló por fin la vampiresa- es Bella.- dijo con voz pastosa, como si su lengua estuviese dormida. Había pasado mucho tiempo sin que nadie mencionase su nombre.

Un escalofrío de terror cruzó por la espalda de todos. ¿Qué peligro acechaba a la frágil y encantadora humana? ¿Qué tan peligroso era para que Alice estuviera en ese estado catatónico?, se preguntaron todos.

— ¿Qué?- casi gritó Rosalie- Dinos, Alice, ¿Qué ves?

La nombrada giró su cabeza y la orientó hacia la rubia con la mirada perdida, concentrada en el futuro todavía.

—Nada.- murmuró- No veo absolutamente nada.

Silencio sepulcral. Todos sabían lo que eso significaba, pero nadie quería admitirlo. Bella no podía estar muerta.

— Imposible- dijo negando con la cabeza Carlisle- la dejamos segura en su casa de Forks.

Nadie respondió, estaban todavía pesando en la las palabras de Alice.

Cierto es que era poco probable que algo pasara en aquel pueblecito frío y lluvioso de Norteamérica, pero teniendo en cuenta la mala suerte de Bella, casi todo era posible. Jasper miró por la ventana, buscando algo en qué distraerse, para evitar las emociones que recibía de su esposa.

Estaba preocupado por la humana que tanta felicidad había traído a su familia. La verdad, pensó él, es que desde su partida de Forks, nada había sido igual que antes. Edward desapareció pocas semanas después de llegar a su nuevo hogar en la isla británica (lo suficientemente lluvioso y nublado como para salir a la calle a la luz del día), dejando solo una nota como aviso. Tampoco habían seguido con sus vidas, como había pedido Edward cuando les convenció de abandonar el pueblo: Esme no volvió a entusiasmarse por nada y miraba por la ventana suspirando más veces de las que quería admitir, al igual que Alice. Emmet perdió la sonrisa y aunque intentaba animar a la gente con sus chistes y bromas, todos podían ver que no llegaba la diversión a sus ojos.

Carlisle pasaba más tiempo fuera de la casa, que en compañía de otros, Jasper mismo no podía permanecer con su familia mucho tiempo. Y Rosalie... ella jamás había llorado, en sentido figurado, por otras personas; ella veía lo mucho que la quería su marido y estaba celosa, pero eso no quería decir que no echaba de menos la presencia de la humana en la casa. No podía evitar pensar a veces con recelo que cómo se atrevía esa humana a afectarles tanto, pero en el fondo sólo quería a su familia de vuelta.

Jasper suspiró. Nadie había pensado que era tan difícil irse de aquel lugar, dejar a la humana sola.

— ¡Jasper!- llamó Alice, asustada.

— ¡¿Qué ocurre?!- Jazz llegó a su lado como una centella, tragando el nudo que tenía en la garganta al percibir tantos sentimientos intensos juntos- ¿Qué has visto?

— La he visto, pero ha sido muy rápido, un destello muy fugaz.- dijo ella, enfocando el rostro del otro.

— ¿Has podido ver dónde estaba?- interrumpió Carlisle a lo que Jasper iba a decir.

— Está en un bosque- Alice frunció el ceño por el esfuerzo.- yo diría que está en... ¡Espera!- sus ojos volvieron a mirar a la nada. Los Cullen se tensaron- la he vuelto a ver- respiraron hondo de alivio- ¡Está aquí!

— ¿Aquí, en Inglaterra? Imposible- Emmet habló por fin negando con la cabeza.- No puede haber desaparecido y aparecido de repente en otro continente.

— Sé dónde está. Vamos.-Alice se levantó y emprendió la marcha hacia el bosque cercano con el resto detrás de ella.

Corrieron a toda la velocidad que le daban las piernas, querían volver a ver a Bella, asegurarse de que estaba bien.

Emmet estaba muy entusiasmado con la idea de volver a ver a la que fue su compañera de juegos y bromas durante mucho tiempo. Fue feliz en aquella época porque los días se habían vuelto más entretenidos, esperaba con ansiedad a que amaneciera para despertar a Bella y gastarle bromas. Miró a Rosalie y se sorprendió de que ella demostrara su ansiedad y ganas de verla de forma tan obvia, creía que Bella le caía mal. Miró a Jasper y a Alice, a Carlisle y Esme; todos con la misma expresión marcada en el rostro. Emmet dirigió la mirada al camino que recorrían, Alice delante guiándoles, aunque era innecesario porque sabía a dónde conducía el sendero por el que corrían. Este llevaba a uno de sus lugares favoritos, un claro que estaba delante de una cueva donde solían haber osos.

Dos segundos después Alice se detuvo abruptamente en el lugar donde acababan los árboles. Todos fijaron la vista en el mismo punto; había un bulto negro muy grande (que resultó ser un oso, pero de los más grandes) tirado en medio del lugar. No había nada anormal, exceptuando el hecho de que ningún animal había venido a llevarse el cuerpo ya frío del oso.

De repente, Rosalie abrió muchísimo los ojos y soltó un grito ahogado, señalando con un largo dedo níveo. La familia siguió la mirada de la vampira y lo que encontraron les dejó atónitos. Había una figura que se levantaba del suelo al lado del cuerpo del animal, limpiándose la sangre de la boca con lo que quedaba de una camisa azul. No pareció reparar en ellos y siguió con la limpieza de su rostro como podía, soltando un suspiro. Entonces, el desconocido se tensó y se giró hacia ellos en un movimiento muy veloz.

Era una vampira. Aparentaba unos 17 o 18 años y tenía el cabello castaño oscuro, casi negro. No era muy alta, ni muy desproporcionada, y por supuesto no era fea; su silueta era perfecta, naturalmente, esbelta, y a pesar de su aspecto deplorable se notaba la gracilidad con la que llevaba su cuerpo, como una bailarina.

Pero nadie se fijó en ello, eran sus ojos lo que les distraían. Eran de un color borgoña brillante, aterrorizantes, que encajaban en el rostro cubierto de restos de sangre (rezaron para que fuera solo del animal); aunque no parecían peligrosos. Es más, daba la sensación de que ella les tenía miedo por la forma en que los abrió tanto y un torrente de emociones pasaba por ellos a toda velocidad, aunque su rostro permaneció con la misma expresión. De entre los labios entreabiertos, asomaban colmillos afilados de un color blanco perfecto y la mano que limpiaba su mejilla seguía ahí, inmóvil.

Sin avisar, la vampira sonrió ampliamente, mostrando todos los dientes, la felicidad permaneciendo finalmente en sus ojos. Rápida como una centella, corrió hacia ellos sin que pudieran defenderse, pero, fue aún mayor la sorpresa al ver cómo abrazaba a Alice, casi que estrangulándola.

— ¡Alice! Oh, Alice, ¿Eres tú de verdad?- dijo todavía abrazando a la pequeña vampiresa- Me alegro de volver a vert-

No terminó la oración porque Jasper, asustado, apartó de un empujón muy violento a la vampira de una estupefacta Alice. Esta ya había identificado a la extraña, pero no dijo nada. Nadie se movió mientras la vampira se levantaba del suelo y los miraba fijamente con esos ojos del color de la sangre.

— ¡Oye!- dijo ofendida- ¿Por qué has hecho eso?- frunció el ceño, todavía sin moverse. Su voz era suave y cantarina, era preciosa.

Todos se miraron a los ojos, esperando a que alguien hablase, así que Carlisle decidió adelantar un par de pasos y habló en voz alta y clara:

— ¿Podrías decirnos quién eres?- dijo cauteloso mirando los ojos de la otra, pues sabía que ese era el color de los ojos de los neófitos, seres muy inestables.

— No me digas que no me recuerdas, Carlisle- bufó ella-. Sé que he cambiado, pero no es para tanto- dio un paso hacia delante, asustando a los Cullen.

Ella se sorprendió de su reacción y su sonrisa resbaló de su rostro, sus labios apretándose en una línea gruesa. Sus hombros se hundieron y sus ojos perdieron brillo, volviéndose de un color mate. No dio otro paso, quedándose de pie en el mismo lugar. Bajó la cabeza y ocultó su rostro entre el pelo.

—Ya veo- murmuró, con la voz quebrada- tal vez fue un error venir aquí. No tengáis miedo, que no os molestaré más.- se giró y pudieron observar, en los sitios en que la poca tela que quedaba no cubría, una piel blanca como la tiza surcada de cicatrices horribles apenas visibles entre el líquido rojo. Ella dio un paso, aumentando el espacio entre ellos- Adiós.

Nadie dijo nada, no se escuchaba otro sonido aparte de los pasos de la extraña, que se alejaba lentamente.

— ¡Espera!- gritó Alice y la otra se detuvo, dándose la vuelta.- ¿Bella? ¿Eres tú?- Alice sonrió intentado aligerar la situación. La otra vampira también sonrió, volviendo algo de brillo a su mirada.

— Sabía que tú nunca me olvidarías, Alice.- dijo acercándose con cautela, ignorando los movimientos nerviosos de Jasper- Jazz, no te preocupes. Nunca le haría nada a mi mejor amiga.

Las dos se acercaron lentamente hasta fundirse en un abrazo nostálgico. Y ante la determinación de Alice, los demás, poco a poco, caminaron hasta ellas y se unieron al abrazo, menos Jasper, quien todavía no confiaba en Bella. Pero la pregunta era, ¿qué le había pasado a esa chica para llegar en ese estado hasta un sitio tan lejano a Forks?

— Me alegro de que estés bien- le susurró Carlisle, feliz.

— Y yo de haberos encontrado- le respondió ella.

Se separaron y Bella los volvió a mirar a ellos, a su familia, la que tanto había buscado con ahínco todo ese tiempo. Es verdad que le había costado, pero ahora todo tenía sentido, había demostrado que eran reales, no un producto de su imaginación. Sonrió, contenta.

Había vuelto al hogar.

— Y... oye, Bella- la llamó Emmet.

— ¿Si?

— ¿Cómo es que estás al otro lado del Atlántico?

Bella dudó un poco al contestar, no sabía qué decir ni por dónde empezar. Era una pregunta con truco, aunque sabía que debían hablarlo, pero era mejor hacerlo más tarde, en casa. Hablarían mucho y debía prepararse primero.

— Es una historia muy larga y aburrida- dijo por fin.

— Entonces creo que deberíamos volver ya a casa, ¿no?- Recomendó Carlisle, conduciendo él mismo a su familia hasta la casa.

— Vale. Pero debo recoger algo primero- ellos se detuvieron y la esperaron mientras observaban cómo ella corría hacia un arbusto cercano, se agachaba y cogía algo del suelo, una mochila negra y pequeña. La poca tela que cubría su espalda se movió, enseñando aún más cicatrices que tenían forma vertical alternando con las horizontales que vislumbraron antes, aunque algunas eran marcas de mordedura de vampiros. Jasper se estremeció. Sabía el dolor que causaban unas heridas como esas, y se preguntó de verdad por qué cosas había pasado Bella para encontrarles.

— Ya está,- confirmó ella, enredando y desenredando las cuerdas de la mochila entre sus dedos, nerviosa por la atención que recibía de su familia.- vamos a casa.

Bella los alcanzó de un salto y siguió el rastro que habían dejado cuando venían. Emmet se detuvo un momento, extrañado por algo. Se giró y observó el claro atentamente. Había algo que no cuadraba, ¿los árboles, quizás?, pero no le dio importancia, así que se fue dejando el cuerpo vacío del oso abandonado en aquel claro.

Corrieron y corrieron, con Bella en la delantera, seguida de Carlisle y Esme y el resto detrás de ellos.

La verdad, pensó Rosalie, es que Bella había cambiado mucho exceptuando lo obvio debido a su transformación. No sonreía como antes ni parecía la misma persona. Se estremeció al pensar que tal vez en todo ese tiempo que la habían dejado sola (y desprotegida, como indicaban sus cicatrices) le habían afectado demasiado. Cerró los ojos, arrepintiéndose de haber apoyado la idea de marcharse de Forks, de herir a Bella de ese modo, de herir a su marido y a ella misma en el proceso; se sentía muy culpable. Miró Jasper de reojo, pero si él se dio cuenta de ambas cosas, no dio muestras de ello. Se lo agradeció en silencio.

Entonces, ante ellos apareció el jardín delantero de la acogedora mansión blanca de tres pisos. Sin detenerse, Carlisle y Bella llegaron a la puerta; abriendo el primero la puerta para todos, entrando él mismo el último. Todos se dirigieron al enorme salón principal de la casa y se sentaron los que cupieron en el sofá de color café y otros simplemente se quedaron de pie, les daba igual. Miraron expectantes a Bella mientras intentaban ignorar con éxito el olor a sangre que ella desprendía, aunque era casi imposible porque su piel apenas y se veía detrás de ésta.

— Bien, creo que es hora de que hablemos de esto.- empezó Bella- Pero antes de todo quería deciros no es vuestra culpa nada de lo que pasó, y aún menos tuya, Jasper.- dijo mirando al suelo y no al nombrado. No podía ver esa expresión en su rostro. Jasper no dijo nada, pero apoyó su peso en la otra pierna, incómodo.

— Pero Bella, ¿Quién te ha hecho esto?- preguntó Alice señalándola- ¿Quién te ha convertido?- concretó.

Bella respiró hondo, un gesto muy humano que sorprendió a todos en la sala. Pero su respuesta les dejó atónitos.

— Fue Jonathan. Jonathan Parker- levantó la cabeza y miró fijamente a Carlisle sonriendo débilmente- te manda saludos.

Los Cullen pudieron observar cómo por el rostro de Carlisle aparecía la estupefacción y luego el reconocimiento.

— ¡Ah! Jonathan, sí, ya me acuerdo de él. Me alegro que esté bien.- sonrió recordando la época en que vagaba por Europa y el amigo que hizo por casualidad.- Pero... ¿Qué hacía en Forks?

— Bueno...- dudó mientras pensaba las palabras antes de decirlas- realmente fue a verte, Carlisle. No estabas en casa, pero cuando ya se iba, me encontró a mí.- se estremeció ligeramente. Otro gesto humano.

— Espera, espera, espera... me he perdido. Para empezar, ¿Quién es ese tal Jonathan y por qué te convirtió?- Emmet no soportaba el no saber.

— Jonathan fue mi amigo durante unos años cuando me fui de Italia. Recuerdo que intentaba convencerlo para cambiar su tipo de alimentación.- contestó Carlisle- ¿Y cuándo os encontrasteis?

Bella volvió a cerrar los ojos y dijo, con una sonrisa triste:

— No es una historia muy feliz, ¿De verdad la queréis escuchar?- miró sus manos llenas de sangre. _A saber de dónde ha salido_ , pensó Jasper.

—Sí, y cuenta todos los detalles, por favor- pidieron.

Bella respiró hondo, organizando las ideas intentando poner un orden coherente a lo que quería decir y no soltarlo todo de sopetón.

—El día en que _él_ me dejó, me perdí en el bosque intentando seguirle. Me encontraron en la madrugada del día siguiente, en estado de shock y catatónica.- hizo una pausa y abrió los ojos, midiendo las reacciones en su familia. Esme había puesto una mano encima de su corazón, sus ojos tristes pero resueltos. El resto se tensó esperando que continuase. - La primera semana no me moví de mi cama, no tenía ganas de comer y no hablé con nadie, ni siquiera con Charlie, hasta que decidí que debía vivir una vida normal, como prometí. Volví al instituto y al trabajo, hacía todas mis tareas en casa y hablaba de vez en cuando con mi padre; pero nadie volvió a hablar conmigo, no me miraban directamente a los ojos y dejaron de llamarme. Charlie hizo lo que pudo, no le culpo de nada. Trajo a mi madre para que me llevara a Phoenix, pero me negué; luego me quiso llevar a un psiquiatra, y yo sabía que debía ser sincera y había preguntas que no podía responder. ¿Quién quiere pasar el resto de su vida encerrado en una habitación acolchada?-suspiró.

››Pasaron cinco meses en los que me sumí en un estado que me permitía esquivar el dolor la mayoría del tiempo, pero tenía consecuencias. Me aislaba del resto del mundo: mis sentidos se nublaron y no podía percibir nada a mi alrededor; pero era todo lo que tenía y lo acepté encantada.- miró por la ventana evitando las miradas compasivas de su familia-. No podía dormir y la verdad es que en esa época tenía un aspecto horrible. Estaba tan pálida y ojerosa que a veces juraría que, desde lejos, se me podría haber confundido con un vampiro.-rió sin gracia mirando por la ventana- A principios de Enero, Charlie me obligó a relacionarme con otras personas, así que me fui a ver una película de terror con Jessica.- cruzó las piernas nerviosa. El recuerdo no era algo fácil de contar- No sé qué paso ese día, pero desperté de algún modo y empecé a tener alucinaciones. Escuchaba voces... bueno, _su_ voz, y realmente creí que me había vuelto loca de verdad.

››Un par de días después, salí de casa y me fui a pasear por el bosque, no me acuerdo por qué- se encogió de hombros-. Cuando me di cuenta de que me había perdido, ya era de noche y no veía nada.- pausa más larga que las anteriores. Debía ser cuidadosa al hablar, porque no quería que su familia supiese _todo_. Quizás debería guardarse los detalles sangrientos para otra ocasión.

››Entonces, un oso enorme me atacó- alguien soltó un grito ahogado, Esme probablemente- era más fuerte que yo, y más alto a cuatro patas. Me rompió casi todos los huesos de un zarpazo y me estaba desangrando, sabía que iba a morir. El oso estaba a punto de dar el golpe de gracia para comerme, cuando apareció mi salvador, Jonathan.

— ¿Pero cómo pudo soportar el olor de tu sangre? Quiero decir, él seguía la dieta tradicional.- Carlisle intentaba pensar en otra cosa para distraerse.

— No, Carlisle.- negó Bella con la cabeza.- Él te hizo caso y cambió su alimentación. Tenía los ojos dorados.- sonrió ampliamente la vampira.

Carlisle soltó un suspiro de alivio. Le alegraba saber que le habían escuchado, que todo el esfuerzo no había sido en vano.

— Él mató al animal y me miró, pero no dijo nada. Cuando se iba, le pedí que me transformara. Se sorprendió al ver que sabía qué era él, por supuesto, pero luego me dijo: ‹‹ _¿De verdad lo deseas? Sabes que puedes morir_ ››. Yo eso ya lo sabía, pero no me importaba si me mataba, la verdad que no me importaba nada más que volver a _verle_ , saber que había hecho una vida feliz lejos de mí- algunos se movieron incómodos ante ese comentario, pero Bella no le dio importancia-. Jonathan me sacó de ahí y me mordió.- Se estremeció violentamente, recordando, y dejó de hablar.

— Sé que tal vez no quieras hablar de esto, pero, ¿Luego me podrías contar tu experiencia? Es por si tengo que convertir a alguien en otro momento- pidió Carlisle esperando una negativa.

— Más tarde- dijo después de pensarlo un poco.

— De acuerdo- se conformó.

Bella se tranquilizó y continuó:

— Cuando desperté, tres días después, no me acordaba de nada ni de nadie. Me sentía perdida, pero Jonathan se quedó conmigo para ayudarme. Siempre le estaré agradecida por todo lo que ha hecho por mi.- dijo con una sonrisa que casi era como las de antes, al menos eso se conservaba.- Pero, a pesar de los cambios en mis sentidos, había algo diferente porque... - Se detuvo de repente y abrió mucho los ojos con mueca de terror sin motivo aparente. Luego, ella se levantó bruscamente y soltó una especie de gruñido y grito, a la vez que su expresión cambiaba a una de ira.

— No puede ser, no... Todavía no ¡Ahora no!- gritó enredando los dedos entre el cabello, corriendo de un lado a otro rápidamente.

— ¡Qué!- Soltó Em de repente. Sus músculos se tensaron preparándose para atacar a lo que fuera que le estuviera haciendo daño a su hermana.

— ¿Qué pasa?- Alice se separó de su marido y fue con su amiga- ¿Cuál es el problema?- no podía ver nada, pero quería ayudar a su mejor amiga.

— Es…- se detuvo frente a la puerta que había abierto, sopesando si debía decirles- Es Victoria.

Todos en la sala enmudecieron. Victoria, la pareja de James, el que hizo daño a Bella hace casi un año, estaba aquí para hacerles daño.

— ¿Sigue viva?- preguntó Carlisle con el ceño fruncido.

— Sí. Poco tiempo después de que os fueseis vino a por mí, solo que no sabía que yo ya era un vampiro- sonrió enseñando los dientes blancos y perfectos.- Por ello, desde entonces me acosa con su pequeño ejército.

Jasper se sorprendió por las últimas palabras, "con su pequeño ejército". Jadeó sorprendido mientras recordaba sus días en la guerra entre vampiros, en la que usaban neófitos como soldados.

— Espera... ¿Con un ejército? ¿De qué?- Rosalie se le adelantó.

— Sus marionetas, vampiros neonatos como yo, pero son muy violentos.- Los Cullen miraron fijamente a Jasper, sabiendo a lo que se refería Bella. Esta no hizo preguntas, no las necesitaba; pero la explicaciones eran para después.- Debo irme de aquí.

— ¿Adónde?- preguntó Emmet siguiéndola.

— A cumplir con la rutina- dijo con voz cansada. Echó a correr hacia el bosque, sabiendo que todavía podían oírla- Me molesta que siempre sea lo mismo.

Emmet pensó por unos segundos a qué se refería con _rutina_ , cuando se dio cuenta de que no habían escuchado nada sobre ataques de neófitos por las noticias. ¿Querrá decir eso que Bella los mataba? ¿Dónde estaba la Bella asustadiza a la que siempre fastidiaba? Sacudió la cabeza, ignorando los interrogantes, para seguirla cuando hubo desaparecido.

Recorrieron un trayecto diferente al de antes. La vampira corría todo lo rápido que podían sus piernas de manera que se le perdió de vista pronto; era más rápida que los demás, casi tanto o más que Edward.

Cuando la alcanzaron, ella estaba de pie mirando a ningún punto en particular del otro lado del claro en que estaban. Esperaron unos pocos segundos cuando escucharon una voz aterciopelada y dulce en la dirección hacia la que miraba Bella. La voz se reía de forma siniestra, pero el rostro de Bella no cambió de expresión, permaneció seria, pero imponente, tenían miedo de mirarla a los ojos siquiera. Una figura femenina que reconocían apareció en el claro acompañada de otros vampiros neófitos; "sus marionetas", como Bella les había llamado. Victoria aplaudía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, enseñando todos sus dientes amenazadoramente.

— Mira tú por dónde... Al parecer la pequeña y desprotegida Bella ha encontrado a su querida familia, pero... ¿Dónde está Edward?- se burló Victoria- ¡Ah! ¡No está! Admítelo, estúpida, él te ha abandonado para morir.- Victoria estaba enloquecida, el rostro en una macabra sonrisa. Pero no comprendían la fijación de la vampira con Bella.- Ríndete y déjame matarte de una vez por todas.

Los Cullen no dijeron palabra. El miedo y la sorpresa no les dejaba. Eran cerca de diez neófitos sedientos de sangre, contó Rosalie. Enmudeció, sabía que no saldrían vivos de esta, eran demasiado fuertes y les superaban en número. Ella se giró para mirar a Bella quien no se había movido todavía, pero abrió los labios para contestar.

— Mi familia no tiene nada que ver con esto, Victoria. Déjales irse.- pidió Bella con voz tranquila.- Por favor.

— No tengo por qué obedecerte, así que no, se quedan para verte gritar mientras mis amigos te arrancan la piel a tiras.- dijo haciendo un movimiento que abarcaba a todos los neófitos que estaban detrás de ella.

Emmet ya no podía más. No le perdonaría nunca que hirieran de esa manera a su Bella, su querida hermana. Iba a decir algo, pero Jasper lo interrumpió:

— Sabes en lo que te estás metiendo al usar de esta manera a los vampiros neonatos, ¿verdad?- preguntó, serio- Los Vulturi vendrán a por ti.

Victoria lo miró a los ojos fijamente antes de contestar. Jasper no podía estar seguro, pero percibió cierta burla en los ojos rojos, y negro en los bordes, de Victoria. Tanteó sus emociones para cerciorarse, pero no pudo diferenciar nada claro en medio del torrente de locura, rabia e ira.

— Lo siento, pero te equivocas. Dejémoslo así.- respondió ambiguamente antes de dar un paso hacia atrás, dejando a los neófitos delante, protegiéndola- Y ahora...

— Por favor, moveos hacia atrás y no os metáis en esto.- dijo Bella, a toda velocidad.- Sobretodo tú, Emmet.

Los Cullen asintieron dieron un par de pasos hacia atrás. Cuando Victoria terminó de hablar, los neófitos avanzaron un paso. Otro paso. Se acercaban a ellos lentamente con los músculos tensos, dispuestos a atacar. Emmet, ignorando la orden de Bella, empezó a correr para atacar a los enemigos; pero Bella lo empujó hacia atrás poniendo una mano en su pecho y, con el impulso, ella se lanzó hacia delante con velocidad hacia los neófitos, que se abalanzaban sobre ella igualmente.

— ¡Bella, no!- gritó Alice, queriendo estar con su amiga, pero Carlisle la detuvo negando con la cabeza. Debían quedarse quietos.

Mientras tanto Jasper observaba la batalla, absorto. No podía moverse, emocionado y asustado a la vez. Estaba emocionado al recordar el tiempo que pasó en campos de batalla luchando, y se veía a sí mismo reflejado en Bella. Era fuerte, era una neófita al fin y al cabo, y también era hábil, ya que al contrario que muchos neonatos era capaz de utilizar su fuerza de forma inteligente. Se sentía orgulloso de que Bella fuera su hermana cuando ella saltó casi ocho metros y, mientras caía en picado, le arrancaba la cabeza a una vampira rubia. Una sonrisita se le escapó en el momento en que Bella mordió el cuello a un vampiro de cabellos morenos, y los brazos le temblaron de emoción cuando su hermana inmovilizó otro par rubio y los redujo hasta el suelo. Pero estaba asustado también porque era algo horrible, el ver cómo Bella rompía brazos, piernas, mordía y arañaba a la vez. Parecía un ángel destructor, con un rostro que te distrae cuando sabes que vas a morir; un ángel con la muerte pintada en los ojos como la sangre.

Pero de repente despertó cuando se escuchó un crujido espantoso. Todos en el lugar miraron fijamente a Bella. Su brazo estaba en una posición extraña y la vampira se lo sostenía con el otro brazo. Su rostro no demostraba ninguna expresión, solo miraba a los neófitos que tenía delante mientras, de un solo gesto, ponía el brazo descolocado en su lugar.

Nadie se movía, era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido con ellos cuando Bella y sus enemigos se estudiaban mutuamente; ellos con el hambre asesina plasmada en el rostro, ella con semblante serio. Los Cullen no se movieron, tampoco. Todavía no se habían repuesto de ver a su querida Bella, que acostumbraban ver tan indefensamente humana, desmembrando neófitos sin ningún sentimiento aparente. Era increíble ver cómo ella sola vencía con facilidad a tantos a la vez en clara desventaja, aunque ella fuera una vampira neonata también. Emmet miró un momento a Victoria, que estaba apartada de la batalla estudiando a Bella con una sonrisita en el rostro. Se preguntó entonces por qué Bella no había atacado primero a la vampira, y cayó en la cuenta de que eran los neófitos los que la impedían moverse. Dio un paso hacia delante, para ayudar en algo, pero le volvieron a detener. No debía interferir.

Entonces los dos bandos, los neófitos y Bella, se pusieron en movimiento a la vez. La Cullen no dio ningún paso, pero plantó bien los pies en el suelo y se quedó en el sitio, preparada para el golpe. El más adelantado llegó por fin, dientes preparados, pero no llegó a morder nada más que aire porque Bella le agarró firmemente la cabeza, esquivando los brazos que buscaban atraparla, no mostrando señales de dolor cuando alguno llegaba a darle. El vampiro se detuvo de golpe y cayó al suelo con el desconcierto y el dolor pintados en el rostro. No se levantó ni se movió. El resto tuvo la misma suerte y, uno a uno, tocaron al suelo con la misma mueca del primero.

Para ese momento, Bella ya se encontraba frente a la otra vampira, Victoria.

— No veo el motivo de hacerle esto a tanta gente, Victoria. Podríamos haberlo hablado tranquilamente sin recurrir a las vidas de estos humanos inocentes.

— Oh por favor, no hagas como que no te enteras. Sabes perfectamente como yo que es tu culpa todo esto. Si no te hubieras metido en un mundo que no te concernía, nada de esto estaría pasando. James no estaría muerto y tu estúpido _Edward_ no te habría abandonado a tu suerte. No tendríamos que haber caído en este ciclo de asesinatos y locura.

— Eso no nos hace iguales.- refutó Bella- Yo no asesino personas. Victoria bufó.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué me dices de todos los neófitos que has matado con ese poder de pacotilla que tienes? Son casi personas, ¿no te sientes culpable? ¿Y sobre aquella chica?- Victoria no dio más detalles, pero Bella palideció- Si... veo que te acuerdas.- sonrió.

— ¡Yo no la maté!- chilló Bella apretando el cuello de la pelirroja con la mano sana- Ella sobrevivió. Yo no la maté- repitió, pero parecía que intentaba convencerse a sí misma con el rostro descolocado, parecía que su máscara de serenidad se hubiera roto.

— ¿De verdad?- rió otra vez Victoria- Entonces, explica esto.

En ese momento apareció en el claro otra vampira. Tenía el cabello corto, por la barbilla y escondía el rostro detrás de éste, pero sus ojos escarlata eran claramente visibles. Caminaba de forma inestable, tropezando sin caerse y sus brazos colgaban a los costados.

Bella aligeró el agarre en el cuello de Victoria y esta aprovechó para darle una patada en el estómago a la Cullen, pero ella no la soltó. Bella regresó a la realidad y atrapó los brazos de Victoria y sujetándolos por detrás, inmovilizándola. Ella serpenteó entre los brazos de la otra y se escapó con velocidad, pudiendo huir del lugar; pero Bella la siguió y la detuvo de una patada, tumbándola hacia el suelo. Se sentó sobre Victoria, impidiendo cualquier movimiento.

— No permitiré que huyas, esta vez no, Victoria. Has llegado muy lej-

Bella no terminó la oración porque la neófita que acababa de llegar arremetió contra Bella con violencia, aunque al contrario que con los anteriores enfrentamientos, Bella no se defendió. Victoria aprovechó la oportunidad para escapar, pero Emmet reaccionó rápido y la detuvo mientras Jasper acudía a socorrer a su hermana, quitándole la neófita de encima.

Bella estaba en estado de shock, sin moverse y con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Jasper sostuvo a la neófita entre sus brazos, consciente de lo que hacía; sabía que esta se revolvería violentamente, que le intentaría morder, que le intentaría romper sus extremidades. Pero la inmovilizó completamente, impidiendo cualquier movimiento, hasta que ella se calmó y dijo:

— ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Quién me ha hecho esto?- murmuró desorientada. Parecía que acababa de despertar de un mal sueño- ¿Quiénes sois?- Miró asustada la escena que la rodeaba, su creadora revolviéndose en brazos de otro vampiro, gente de ojos raros que la miraban atentamente a ella y otra vampira que estaba tirada en el suelo, inmóvil. Le sonaba de algo, pero no lo pudo pensar mucho, porque su atención fue desviada.

— ¡Tú!- gritó Victoria desde el suelo, varios metros más allá- ¡Te dije que la mataras, inútil!- Se revolvía insistentemente entre los músculos de acero de Emmet.- ¡Bella! Todo es tu culpa. ¡Si nunca hubieras nacido, nada de esto estaría pasando!

Ante ese comentario, Bella reaccionó, por fin. Se levantó del suelo despacio entre un silencio digno de tumbas, se enderezó y caminó lentamente hacia la neonata. Se detuvo cuando las separaba casi un metro y levantó el rostro aún aturdido. No dijo nada, tampoco se movió, al igual que la neófita que permanecía asustada entre los brazos de Jasper. Bella no dijo nada todavía, el brillo en su mirada se había esfumado.

Hubo un silencio que ni siquiera los pájaros se atrevieron a interrumpir, hasta que la chica habló, mirando a Bella.

— ¿Quién eres?- parecía sincera- Me recuerdas de algo... pero no puedo estar segura. ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Quiénes son estas personas tan raras?

Nadie contestó y una brisa suave meció los cabellos de Bella, que levantó los brazos lentamente, las palmas abiertas.

— Perdóname, Anne- Parecía que quisiera llorar- Lamento haberlo arruinado todo.- Terminó mientras por fin tocó a la chica con las manos desnudas, como en una suave caricia maternal.

Al principio no pasó nada, pero medio segundo después, la neófita se tensó y gritó de terror. Desvió su vista entre la pelirroja que recordaba haberla instruido en esta nueva vida, y luego a la vampira que llamaban Bella, asustada.

Nadie sabía que ocurría, excepto Bella y Victoria, que miraban indiferentes, como un niño que ha perdido el interés en sus juguetes. Era horrible, como si estuvieran quemando a la neófita viva, pero sin fuego. A Jasper le recordó vagamente al efecto del poder de Jane, así que se preguntó qué clase de poder habría adquirido Bella con su transformación.

Dos segundos después, la tal Anne cayó al suelo sin vida, como sus antiguos compañeros. Jasper se la quedó mirando unos momentos antes de levantar la vista y dirigirla a Bella, quien escondía su rostro detrás de una cortina de su pelo. No encontraba ninguna explicación a lo que había visto. La verdad, es que Bella cada vez le sorprendía más y más.

— Lo has hecho de verdad...-murmuró Victoria- No te creía capaz... bueno, qué más da,- se encogió de hombros como pudo desde el suelo.- eso no cambia el hecho de que la has matado.

— Victoria-la llamó Bella con voz suave, pero nada tranquilizante- Te has pasado esta vez. No tenías por qué inmiscuir a tantos inocentes en tu intento de venganza con mi familia y contra mí. - dijo poniéndose en movimiento de nuevo, caminando hacia el lugar en que Emmet mantenía inmovilizada a la vampira.

Bella se detuvo en frente de ellos y se agachó, acercando el rostro a Victoria. Se miraron a los ojos, Victoria con rabia, Bella indiferente, sin energía.

— Que sepas que tus jueguecitos no funcionan conmigo, estúpida. Sea lo que sea que les haces a mis neófitos no me hace efecto.

— ¿En serio?- una sonrisita se le escapó, enseñando parcialmente los colmillos blancos- Em, suéltala, por favor.

Él titubeó, inseguro, pero creyó que no debía contradecir a Bella, así que soltó a Victoria al mismo tiempo que la vampira atrapaba el cuello de la otra entre sus dedos. Todos esperaban que ocurriese como con los otros vampiros, pero nada pasó; el rostro de Victoria no cambió en nada.

— ¿Ves? Te lo dije. No me pasa nada.- dijo entre carcajadas- Eres una inútil, todo lo que haces no sirve para nada. No sirves como vampiro, tu poder es muy simple y no me hace efecto; y como yo, muchos de seguro. Estarías mejor muerta.

Ante esas palabras, los Cullen estaban horrorizados, naturalmente. Después de todo el camino que había hecho su Bella para estar con ellos, con Edward, le decían eso. Miraron a Bella, esperando una reacción de su parte. Cualquier cosa, lo que fuera que les dijese que su Bella no había muerto, porque temían que el tiempo y el dolor hubiesen hecho a Bella olvidar su humanidad.

Jasper, por otro lado, tensó sus músculos acostumbrado a las reacciones de los neófitos comunes. Ellos siempre atacaban a lo que fuera que estuviese a su alrededor, y sobre todo cuando se alteraban por cosas muchos más simples que eso. Pero, por supuesto, Bella no demostró ningún sentimiento en el rostro. Quizá se ensombreció un poco, pero pudieron observar cómo su mano apretaba con más fuerza el cuello de la otra.

— Victoria, -murmuró Bella con voz de ultratumba- este será tu final después de todo. Se acabó, Victoria, ya me he cansado de ti y de tus tonterías.- sintieron que se refería a algo más que a los ataques de neófitos, pero decidieron callar- Por favor, alejaos unos metros- terminó dirigiéndose a la familia Cullen.

Le hicieron caso y dieron varias zancadas hacia atrás, quedando a casi diez metros más atrás de su lugar inicial. Desde su posición, pudieron observar cómo Bella cerraba los ojos y, acto seguido la atmósfera del claro cambió. El aire se hizo pesado y agobiante, ahogante; y si ya de por si la luz del atardecer lluvioso de Inglaterra era gris, se volvió más sombrío y muerto. Pero lo más impresionante fue ver cómo la hierba verde del suelo se amarilleaba lentamente al igual que las hojas en los árboles. Nada se movía ni se escuchaba.

Excepto los alaridos de dolor de la vampira aprisionada entre las manos de Bella. Era lo mismo que con Anne, la neófita que conocía a Bella, pero había cosas diferentes. Victoria se sabía mover e intentaba escapar de la prisión de acero, pero no pudo, y poco a poco fue perdiendo las energías hasta que ya no se movió más y cayó al suelo, muerta.

Silencio.

Nadie pronunció palabra, ni siquiera los animales se atrevieron a molestar. Bella miraba el cuerpo inmóvil de la vampira que alguna vez se llamó Victoria, pero luego se giró y miró con esos brillantes ojos rojos a su familia.

Era como un monstruo, un monstruo irreconocible en medio de una pequeña montaña de cuerpos inertes. Ese vampiro no era su Bella, ella había cambiado, siendo sustituida por esa criatura de colmillos afilados, piel blanca y fría, ojos amenazadores. La criatura dio un paso en su dirección, provocando que todos se asustaran y los músculos se le tensaran involuntariamente. Jasper y Emmet adelantaron un paso y protegieron su familia con su cuerpo, evitando cualquier tipo de ataque, totalmente de forma involuntaria. Ella entrecerró los ojos y su boca se volvió una línea gruesa, pero no se acercó más; por el contrario, se dio la vuelta y levantó el cuerpo más cercano, el de Victoria.

Luego, procedió a recoger todos los demás y los amontonó en una pila. Los Cullen no sabían lo que hacía, pero prefirieron quedarse quietos, por si acaso. Se miraron entre ellos a los ojos, desconcertados, asustados. No sabían lo que pasaba, lo que había pasado; o peor, lo que iba a pasar. Alice era incapaz de ver nada, su poder estaba anulado de momento.

Habían otros interrogantes: ¿Qué significaban las palabras de Victoria? ¿Por qué no abrían los ojos los vampiros? Pero Esme, muy lejos de pensar en la batalla que acababan de presenciar se preguntaba qué era lo que le habría ocurrido a su niña. Qué le habrían hecho para cambiarla tanto y por qué había perdido tanto; aunque sabía la respuesta, tan simple y tan concreta que daba miedo. Era su culpa.

— Alice-llamó Bella. La nombrada dio un respingo y se asomó desde la espalda de Jasper.

— ¿Si?

— ¿Tienes cerillas a mano? O al menos algo para encender.- dijo sin mirarles todavía, tenía la vista fijada en el montón de hojas y ramas secas que cubrían la pila de cadáveres.

— No. Lo siento...

— Yo sí tengo.- Dijo Carlisle adelantándose situándose al lado de Jasper y Emmet. Sacó el pequeño encendedor de su bolsillo derecho y lo lanzó a la vampira.

— Gracias- dijo atrapándolo en el aire.

Se agachó y tomó una de las ramas muertas y la acercó a la llama ya encendida. Esta prendió y Bella la puso junto a las demás, repitiendo el proceso con otras ramas y hojas en distintos lugares formando así una hoguera.

Cuando los cuerpos empezaron a quemarse y a desprender ese humo púrpura característico, Bella se irguió y encaró por fin a los Cullen.

— Lamento todo esto, de verdad. Pero ella podría haber huido mientras os ibais. -les dijo acercándose lentamente, con cuidado.- Pero no tengáis miedo, por favor. Soy la misma Bella.

Siempre con sumo cuidado, ella se detuvo y esperó sus reacciones. Al principio, nadie se movía, pero luego, Carlisle dio un paso hacia delante ante las miradas nerviosas de su familia. Carraspeó intentando aligerar la situación y habló:

— ¿Podremos confiar en ti?- Bella le miró un momento sin responder, ladeando la cabeza ante la pregunta- Quiero decir... si tenemos que prepararnos, solo por si acaso.- añadió intentando no parecer brusco. No debía alterar a un neófito, le enseñaron tiempo atrás.

Bella rió suavemente.

— No os preocupéis, no soy peligrosa, al menos que yo sepa. Nunca le haría daño a lo único que me queda.- dijo cuando pararon las risas.

Alice se sobresaltó por las últimas palabras, "lo único que me queda". Eso quería decir que... no podía ser cierto. Miró al suelo, avergonzada por todo lo que le había pasado a su mejor amiga, su hermana. Entonces recordó que no había terminado de contar su historia, así que se adelantó hasta ponerse al lado de Carlisle, ignorando la mano de Jasper que la intentaba detener.

— Vámonos, Bella, tienes que terminar de contar tu historia, ¿verdad?- sonrió, pero no sirvió para disminuir la tensión.

— Cierto, cierto. Me has dejado con la intriga, y también tienes que explicarme lo que ha pasado aquí, señorita.- añadió Emmet con su tono natural, relajando sus músculos. Se separó del resto y caminó hasta Bella, agarrándole el brazo derecho.- A casa, a casa.

Increíblemente, todos dejaron de estar tensos, como si Emmet hubiera roto una barrera invisible entre Bella y la familia. Rosalie suspiró, no servía de nada detener a Em, así que los demás le siguieron la corriente y se pusieron en marcha dejando atrás la humareda violeta. Cuando llegaron a la casa, volvieron al salón y se sentaron, algunos, en el mismo lugar de antes pero Alice fue a la cocina. Escucharon el sonido del agua caer y luego los pasos suaves de la vampira sobre el parqué del suelo. Llevaba un trapo húmedo entre las manos.

— Toma, Bella- le tendió la tela a la nombrada- límpiate.

— Gracias, Alice- aceptó ella empezó a quitarse la sangre seca de la piel.

Comenzó por la cara, bajando luego por el cuello y hombros, al final, pasándolo por los brazos y las manos. No se esforzó mucho porque luego se ducharía y saldría mejor, pero era cierto que el olor era potente, tanta sangre mezclada.

— ¿Lo que huelo es sangre humana?- preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa Emmet.

Los demás se acercaron más a Bella y olisquearon. Esme y Carlisle palidecieron aún más, si cabe; era cierto, había sangre humana mezclada con la animal por toda la piel y ropa de Bella. Retrocedieron rápidamente, un poco asustados; todos, excepto Alice y Emmet, quienes confiaban en su hermana y sabían que ella no se alimentaría de humanos. ¿O sí?

— Bella... tú no... habrás...- Carlisle no pudo terminar porque Bella le interrumpió.

— ¿Beber sangre humana?- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y seguridad en la voz. Ellos asintieron con la cabeza.- Sí, pues lo he hecho- si ya de por si no confiaban mucho en esa nueva ella, esas palabras acentuaron las dudas.- ¡Dejadme terminar! He bebido sangre humana, pero no he matado a nadie.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- se interesó Carlisle acercándose un poco.

— No os riáis, pero... cuando no podía soportar más la sed... aprovechaba que estaba por los hospitales y... robaba bolsas de sangre- bajó inmediatamente la cabeza, avergonzada; el pelo le tapaba el rostro.- Sé que es cutre, pero es que no veía otra salida y realmente odio matar sea vampiro, humano o lo que sea.

Aún después de haberlo pedido, Emmet rompió a carcajadas, casi cayéndose al suelo. _Fantástico_ , pensó Bella, _ya tiene chiste para fastidiarme el resto de mi existencia_.

— Sé que eres torpe, pero no creí que derramases sangre de las bolsas encima de ti- pudo decir entre risas.

— ¡Oye, que yo nunca derramé ni una gota!- respondió ofendida levantando la cabeza- Como dije antes, me pasaba los días nublados en los hospitales... echando una mano en lo que pudiese.- explicó pasándose una mano por el pelo, nerviosa e incómoda.

Se hizo silencio inmediatamente. ¿Qué había dicho? Emmet se enderezó y sacudió la cabeza, incrédulo. ¿Habrían escuchado mal?

— Espera, ¿me estás diciendo que estabas en contacto directo con humanos, su sangre, y ni siquiera te alteraste?- habló por fin Jasper, apoyado de pie en una pared cercana.

Bella calló, pensando si contarle esa parte de la historia también. Era algo difícil de explicar y no sabía si lo haría bien.

— ¿Y bien?- preguntó Carlisle interesado sentándose enfrente de Bella- ¿Podrías responder? Por favor.

— Para contestar a eso tendría que contar lo que pasó antes.- dijo lentamente eligiendo las palabras adecuadas- Como decía antes de la interrupción de Victoria, cuando desperté de mi transformación, era todo muy extraño, pero había algo que no esperaba.- aspiró sonoramente por la boca, símbolo de nerviosismo- ¿Nunca les ha pasado que, cuando estás muy feliz, se lo contagias a los de tu alrededor; o por el contrario, cuando estás triste, los demás también?- algunos asintieron lentamente, comprendiendo.- Bueno pues yo... ¿cómo explicarlo?- miró hacia todos lado buscando algo que la ayudase.- Observad.- dijo levantándose.

Se preguntaron a dónde iba, pero ella se detuvo delante de uno de los muchos jarrones en donde Alice ponía y quitaba flores como le placía. Bella lo miró un par de segundos y levanto la mano derecha, cerrando sus dedos desnudos alrededor de la planta que había allí y esta empezó a marchitarse con relativa rapidez, de forma antinatural.

Los Cullen estaban sorprendidos. Eso era lo que Bella les había hecho a los enemigos de antes, les había quitado las energías hasta que morían como la flor, a la que se le cayeron los pétalos y literalmente se volvió polvo.

— Esto, esto es lo que me ocurrió... lo que me ocurre. Mis sentimientos cuando era humana se intensificaron con mi transformación y ahora pueden hacer daño, matar a los que están a mi alrededor.- dijo sacudiéndose el polvillo de las manos, pero se quedó en el sitio.

— Pero tú... nosotros te tocamos y aquí estamos- dijo Emmet, no comprendiendo- Tu poder funciona con personas especiales o...- dejo la frase sin terminar.

— ¿Mi poder? Lo siento Emmet, pero estás equivocado.- sonrió intentando evitar enseñar los dientes- Éste no es mi poder. Sólo son mis sentimientos. Lo que habitaba dentro de mí aún desde que era humana y que me ha acompañado hasta esta otra vida.

— ¿Qué?- preguntó Rosalie, quien estaba al lado de Carlisle.

— Mi poder es la razón por la que seguís vivos. Si no lo estuviera usando ahora mismo, más de diez kilómetros al rededor mío hubiera sido borrado del mapa.- se detuvo unos momentos, recordando aquellos primeros días en que se sintió más perdida que nunca.- Cuando fui a Denali, Eleazar me dijo que era un "escudo" mental, que podía evitar que otros se metan en mi mente- todos inmediatamente pensaron en Edward y sus problemas para escuchar sus pensamientos, pero nadie comentó nada-, y que era lo que mantenía a raya todo. Hasta entonces lo había controlado por instinto, pero he entrenado desde entonces.

Enmudecieron. Eso era algo impresionante, pensó Emmet, realmente asombroso. Pero se paró a pensar en algo, cayendo en la cuenta inmediatamente.

— Entonces, ¿Siempre estás usando tu poder?

— Las veinticuatro horas del día, los siete días a la semana,- asintió ella-así que me es un gasto impresionante de energía, ya que no es un poder como el de Jasper, por ejemplo, que lo hace de forma natural. Es como las visiones de Alice; ella "llama", por así decirlo, su poder. Imagínate, Alice, lo que sería estar siempre mirando el futuro, lo más lejos que puedas, y no poder bajar la intensidad con la que lo intentas.- ella se estremeció- sí, da jaqueca, lo sé; pero creo que dejé claro que odio matar, aunque sean plantas.

Ellos se tomaron unos segundos para digerir sus palabras, pensando en cada sonido que había pronunciado.

— Para responder a tu pregunta, Jasper.- él levantó la cabeza y la miró- siempre vigilo mis emociones, la energía que uso, mi escudo y mi fuerza para no romper nada. No creo que la sed sea un problema.

— Impresionante...- susurró Carlisle, con los ojos brillantes.

— No creo que lo sea tanto- Bella bajó la mirada, avergonzada de ser el centro de atención.

— Claro que sí, Bella- interrumpió Jasper a lo que quería decir su padre- te comportas como un vampiro de siglos y no de meses.

— Eso mismo me dicen por ahí- rió Bella- pero no soy tan especial, creo.

— Pero, ¿Cómo has hecho para pasar desapercibida entre humanos, con ese aspecto?- señaló, Emmet- No creo que sea normal ver a una vampira de ojos rojos cubierta de sangre por la calle.

— Siguiendo con la historia,- dijo volviendo a su sitio en el sofá- cuando tuve consciencia de todo lo que me pasaba, aprendí a utilizar mi poder; y, con la ayuda de Jonathan, a controlar mi fuerza y mis emociones. Cuando supe que no mataría a nadie, volví al pueblo.- bajó la mirada entre avergonzada y triste- Se corrió la voz de mi desaparición, y posteriormente, de mi muerte. Charlie juró sobre mi tumba que alguien pagaría por esto, aunque ahora no está solo, al menos; el marido de Sue Clearwater, Harry, murió dos días antes de mi funeral de un paro cardíaco, así que Sue y Charlie están más o menos juntos, dándose apoyo mutuo. Me alegro por él.- Bella sonrió un poco, una sonrisa débil- Me quedé en Forks un tiempo, pude recuperar mis cosas, como mis zapatos-movió los pies, contenta. Los zapatos que tenía estaban algo deteriorados, pero seguían enteros- Poco tiempo después tuve que irme. Los lobos Quileutes me echaron del pueblo, así que...

— ¡Qué!- Gritó Jasper- ¿Los lobos Quileutes? ¿Estamos hablando de los mismos?

— Si te refieres a los descendientes directos de Efraín Black y los demás que hicieron el tratado con vosotros; sí, los mismos.- respondió ella con total sinceridad.

— ¿Y pudiste con ellos? ¿Cuántos eran?- preguntó Em, emocionado con la idea de enfrentarse a los lobos que recordaba.

— ¡No! No nos peleamos. Hablamos tranquilamente y les ayudé con algunas cosas, por lo que los cuatro y yo llegamos a un acuerdo; yo me iba de Forks y ellos apoyaban la mentira de mi muerte y mi conversión. Puedo volver, claro, pero cuando ellos consideren que no soy _peligrosa_ \- agachó la cabeza.

Alice no se lo podía creer, tenía razón. Bella estaba sola, totalmente sola y no puede volver a ver a su padre; era espantoso. Se imaginó a ella misma en esa situación y se estremeció ligeramente, más pálida que de costumbre.

— ¿Qué ocurre?- dijo Jasper muy preocupado, ya que se había percatado de la posición en que estaba su esposa, abrazándose a sí misma y mirando al suelo- ¿Has visto algo? ¿Le pasará algo a Bella?

— No es nada, Jazz, no pasa nada. Además, recuerda que no puedo ver a Bella.

— ¿De verdad?- Bella le preguntó, sorprendida.

— Sí, es cierto. No he podido verte desde... desde hace meses- dudó en la última oración; obviamente estaba ocultando algo, pero nadie insistió. Si Alice no quería de decir algo, era por una razón de peso.

— Entonces tenía razón.- se dijo Bella. Carlisle, quien escuchaba atentamente cada palabra que salía de la boca de Bella con interés y brillo en los ojos, así que se giró hacia ella preguntando con la mirada.- Cuando Eleazar me dijo de mi escudo, pensé que era sólo mental aunque fui descubriendo que también repelía otros poderes, pero no sabía que podría contra el tuyo, Alice.

— ¿Como qué tipo de poderes?- preguntó Carlisle.

— Casi todos -respondió tranquilamente- como por ejemplo el de Jasper, ¿A que no percibes nada en el lugar dónde estoy?-preguntó mirando a dicho vampiro. Este asintió con la cabeza, afirmando el hecho de que no percibía nada de Bella- Básicamente mi poder me vuelve invisible a todo aquello fuera de lo físico. Podéis verme, oírme, tocarme y detectar mi olor; pero hasta ahí. La verdad es que gracias a eso he podido llegar tan lejos sin matar a nadie.- sonrió, pero luego la sonrisa se esfumó- Me he librado de la vida aislada, no como los otros.

— ¿Otros?- preguntó Rosalie.

— Las personas que ha tenido la _suerte_ de perder a alguien importante o le han pasado... _cosas_ , si sirve de eufemismo, y han vivido para contarlo- dijo con sarcasmo en la voz- Y tampoco tienen el mismo poder que yo.

— No entiendo. ¿No eres la única que puede... "matar"?- dijo Emmet.

— No, en realidad somos muchos con esta maldición. ¿Te suena de algo el Triángulo de las Bermudas?- él asintió- Cuando pasé por ahí descubrí que debajo del agua hay una vampira como yo, pero se aisló totalmente del mundo hace muchísimo tiempo y no sabe lo que su _malestar_ provoca. Pero no todo el mundo está bajo el agua; en los altos picos, y en sitios deshabitados es donde se ocultan y he podido hablar con ellos. La de cosas que tienen para contar, tienen experiencia de siglos o incluso milenios en algunos. Ni en la escuela me dijeron tanto sobre los Aztecas o las tribus Germanas.

— ¿Y por qué a ti no te pasa nada?- dijo Jasper.

— Porque yo padezco lo mismo que ellos y no me afecta- se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia- si hechas un vaso de agua al mar, no pasa nada, ¿verdad? Por esa razón, entre otras cosas, no he podido vencer a Victoria hasta ahora. Ella perdió a James aquella vez, aunque lo único que no me gusta es que transformó el dolor en rabia y deseo de venganza, eso la cegó hasta el punto de no darse cuenta de que se enfrentaba a una neófita- volvió a elevar los hombros, indiferente.

— ¿Por qué otras razones no pudiste ganarle antes? Quiero decir... ¿qué pasó esta vez que cambió las cosas?- Emmet estaba cada vez más contento y ya no podía sonreír más porque las leyes de la física no le dejaban. Era su compañera de juegos perfecta, ya era hora de encontrarse con un reto de verdad.

— Primero, porque estabais tú y Jasper para retenerla. Ella siempre escapaba cuando me entretenía con los neófitos, lo que me recuerda... ¿Por qué habrá traídos menos esta vez?- se preguntó a sí misma, poniendo la mano en la barbilla realmente intentando desentrañar el misterio.- Han sido muy pocos comparado con el número normal.

— ¿Pocos? ¿A eso le llamas tú pocos?- se asustó Esme con una mano en el pecho, en el lugar donde estaba su corazón detenido- Podrías haberte hecho más daño, o peor, haber muerto.

— No te preocupes Esme. Lo de hoy ha sido algo fácil, comparado con la última vez.- sonrió a Esme tranquilizadora- Lo que me lleva a la segunda causa del porqué de mis fracasos. Victoria es una tramposa,- resopló torciendo la comisura de la boca hacia abajo, gesto de fastidio- siempre espera que esté distraída en alguna de mis noches de vigilancia en las calles para llegar con casi veinte neófitos. Eso es jugar sucio- frunció el ceño a la vez que todos se quedaban quietos. ¿Habrían escuchado bien? ¿Veinte, en serio? Si era una broma, era una de mal gusto. Bella lo ignoró y siguió contando, cada vez más molesta- Quiero decir, acercarse tanto a una ciudad es peligroso.

Seguro que ya habréis visto las marcas de mi espalda y mis brazos, ¿verdad?- Emmet asintió por todos, perdiendo la sonrisa- Eso fue hace un mes, si mis cálculos no fallan. Los medios informativos ya había puesto la mira en mí y yo me iba del continente hacia aquí. Victoria vino, me amenazó, gritó y demás cosas y me lanzó varias tandas de sus "soldaditos".- se detuvo un momento y levantó los restos de la manga izquierda de su camisa hasta arriba del todo. Pudieron ver una línea de un color diferente casi en la unión del brazo con el hombro. Después, Bella levantó los trozos de tela vaquera que eran sus pantalones hasta un par de centímetros por encima de la rodilla derecha, había otra línea en esta. Jasper y Alice cerraron los ojos y no dijeron nada, conocían esas marcas- Huyó cuando creyó que iban a acabar conmigo, pero conseguí volvérmelas a poner antes de que se me echaran todos a la vez encima. Estuvo cerca, por lo me retrasé un poquito recuperándome. Lamento no poder haber venido antes.

Silencio de nuevo.

Carlisle miró a Bella a los ojos, buscando algo que le dijese que todo era mentira, que ella no había sufrido, que todo lo que contaba era una exageración. Quería que todo fuese una pesadilla y que volvieran a atrás en el tiempo, hasta el momento del décimo octavo cumpleaños de la chica y evitar lo que pasó ese día. Pero lo que vio fue sinceridad en los ojos de ella. Lo que decía era cierto, totalmente; pero vio también que escondía algo, algo que prefería no contar y se preguntó qué sería. También se preguntó si algún día llegaría saber exactamente todo sobre su historia, todo, sin guardarse nada. Sería difícil, de seguro; pero conociendo a Bella, si hablaban un poco podrían llegar a un acuerdo.

Por otro lado, Jasper miraba otra cosa. Había dejado de escuchar lo que dijo Bella desde que les mostró la cicatriz típica que quedaba cuando te arrancaban un miembro, y se había fijado en su cuello. Cuando Bella se agachó para poder subir la tela de sus pantalones, parte de lo que quedaba de su camisa se movió, dejándole una vista perfecta de lo que la tela cubría anteriormente.

No se fijó en el color de su piel, ni en el hecho de que Bella dejaba poco a la imaginación; su vista se desvió a la hilera de marcas de mordidas que había en su clavícula. Tan parecidas a las suyas. Miró también su mandíbula, ligeramente deformada por cicatrices que quedaban tapadas por el pelo, pero que ahora se habían descubierto. Todo en Bella le daba nostalgia, se sentía otra vez como en aquella época, cuando podía hacer lo que quería; luchar y vencer. Prueba de ello había por todo su rostro y brazos, marcas de batallas vividas, de triunfos y de dolor. Por eso la entendía, sabía cómo se sentía cuando te arrancaban una pierna, sabía lo que era matar para sobrevivir, comprendía ese sentimiento de soledad por dentro que veía en sus ojos borgoña.

Entonces Bella, como si hubiesen pronunciado su nombre, se giró miró a Jasper a los ojos, dorado contra rojo. Ella encontró lo que buscaba en aquellos ojos, vio a alguien que entendía lo que había hecho, y no vio lástima por ella, así que sonrió ligeramente. Él respondió, pero lo escondió inmediatamente. Su encuentro había durado apenas centésimas de segundo, y ya los demás se estaban descongelando. Bella apartó la mirada y, de un movimiento rápido de cabeza miró a Carlisle, quien seguro tendría muchas preguntas; pero todavía nadie decía nada. Su pelo se movió debido a esa acción y descubrió el otro lado de cuello de Bella; lugar en el que Jasper podía ver una marca especial de mordida, diferente a las demás.

La curiosidad le corroía, quería saber el tacto de esa cicatriz tan peculiar, comprobar lo que sus ojos le decían. Por eso, avanzó relativamente lento para un vampiro y se acercó a Bella. Movió su mano derecha ante la atenta mirada de su familia y de Bella, querían saber qué iba a hacer; y entonces, Bella se tensó en el sitio abriendo mucho los ojos.

— ¡No!- gritó y empujó a su hermano lejos de ella sin dejarle la oportunidad de tocarla. Rezó para que no la hubiera ni rozado y retrocedió varias zancadas asustada hasta que su espalda tocó la pared de madera de la otra punta de la sala.

— ¿¡Pero qué...!?- dijo Emmet, reaccionando por fin yendo primero a ver el estado de Jasper.

— ¡Bella! ¿Qué te ha pasado?- Esme y Rosalie se levantaron del sofá y avanzaron hacia Bella pero ella las detuvo.

— ¡No! ¡No os acerquéis! Por favor...- suplicó envolviéndose a sí misma en sus brazos intentando tranquilizarse- Dadme un momento, por favor- dijo algo respirando entrecortadamente, pero lo suficientemente civilizada para que se tranquilizasen los demás.

Los Cullen se detuvieron donde estaban y miraron a Bella, asustados. Al final iba a resultar que Bella era tan neófita e inestable como los demás, o que se había vuelto violenta; pero luego miraron a Jasper quien se estremecía ligeramente mirando a Bella con los ojos muy abiertos.

— Jasper, ¿estás bien?- Carlisle cambió su tono a uno más tranquilo, el que usaba normalmente en los hospitales.

— Sí -contestó solamente.

— Jasper, yo... lo siento mucho- se disculpó Bella tranquila del todo mientras se erguía- pero... es peligroso que me toques.

— ¿Pero tu poder no era muy eficiente?- Emmet se medio burló- No me digas que era mentira.

— No os he mentido, es solo que... aún cuando mi poder está a cien por cien, que es el caso de ahora, los vampiros con algún tipo de poder sensible a las emociones o los pensamientos, pueden sufrir una pequeña fracción de mi interior, mi maldición. No les mata, pero aún así duele y no quiero hacerte daño, Jasper. Lamento haber sido tan brusca.

— Descuida, yo debería disculparme por acercarme. Pero tengo una pregunta, si yo puedo sentirte con el escudo al cien por cien, ¿Por qué la planta de antes ha muerto?- dijo mirándola, pero evitando los ojos.

— Porque las plantas son seres vivos más simples que los humanos. Mi "maldición" no les afecta de la misma manera a los humanos, vampiros, animales y plantas.- empezó a explicar, caminando hacia la familia.- Cuando toco a un ser vivo o vampiro, primero ataca su cuerpo y su mente por igual, pero el cuerpo no aguanta, así que la mente se desconecta. Es en ese punto que humanos y vampiros se diferencian; en humanos, la mente es débil también y el humano muere; pero en vampiros, quienes son más fuertes, no pueden morir. Solamente desconectan y podrían volver, pero no saben hacerlo y quedan suspendidos en el vacío del dolor para siempre.

— ¿Y tú si sabes, acaso?- preguntó Emmet, un poco ofendido.

— Pues sí. De hecho lo hago diariamente- miró un momento la hora en el reloj de la pared. Eran casi las cinco de la mañana y empezaba a clarear-, debería hacerlo dentro de un rato. Me he puesto un horario, así puedo dormir de día y salir por las noches.

— ¿Dormir?- preguntó Carlisle.

— Sí. Así es como lo llamo, aunque no es exactamente dormir como cuando era humana. Yo puedo controlar el momento y el lugar, y tampoco tengo _sueño_. Duermo cuando mis niveles de energía alcanzan un nivel peligroso, o cuando puedo. Lo malo es que solo puedo dormir un par de horas, como mucho. Debo estar alerta.

— Ya, ya- dijo Alice, cambiando de tema-, pero, ¡Te olvidas de lo más importante!

— ¿Qué es?-dijo Bella.

— Me va a dar algo. Vete a bañar y cámbiate de ropa, por Dios. No soporto ver ese insulto a la moda.- dijo con voz indignada.

— De acuerdo, creo que necesito cambiarme de ropa. Apesto de verdad.- dijo Bella dirigiéndose por las escaleras tranquilamente poniendo los ojos en blanco. Mientras subía al segundo piso, Alice se giró a Jasper.

Él tenía una cara horrible. Había palidecido aún más que su color natural, y observaba el suelo con la mirada perdida, sin moverse.

— ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó preocupada.

Él solo asintió, lentamente.

Nunca se lo diría a nadie, pero le había dolido— y le seguía doliendo— cuando tocó a Bella.

Porque sí había llegado a tocarla y una descarga eléctrica cruzó por su brazo, luego llegando a todo su cuerpo. Lo había ocultado muy bien, pero cuando miró a Bella a los ojos de nuevo, antes de que ella desviara su vista, pudo descubrir el porqué de su reacción antes de explicarlo.

Y dolía, dolía de verdad; y el solo pensar que había sido una pequeña parte de los sentimientos de Bella, le hacía estremecer. Entonces se preguntó, mientras miraba cómo Bella subía las escaleras, hasta dónde llegaban las consecuencias del error que cometió hace ya varios meses, el día en que Bella cumplió dieciocho años. Se dijo, también, que haría lo que fuese para ayudar a su hermana, encontrar lo que ella había perdido, abrazarla como los demás.

Quería recuperar el tiempo perdido.


	3. Convivencia I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigh. Subo esto aquí por no dejar. Viva el fandom.

**_Convivencia I_ **

 

El tiempo seguía pasando.

Algunas veces demasiado lento; otras, demasiado rápido.

Pero pasar, pasa; a favor de muchos y en contra de otros convirtiendo la vida en algo pasajero, frágil, sin importar los siglos que existieses. Daba igual cuánto hubieses vivido, sufrido o amado; para la antigüedad que es el tiempo no le importaría. Pero para Bella, su existencia era como un reloj. Siempre en movimiento, siempre igual, sin cambios. Sin descanso. Sin la oportunidad de hacer otra cosa que no sea mover las agujas de su vida.

 _Tic, tac, tic, tac..._ , seguía sonando en la pared blanca impecable de la mansión Cullen el reloj negro recién comprado por Alice, por supuesto. Siempre sonando con la misma intensidad, imparable; inexorablemente seguiría marcando la sucesión de las horas hasta que su batería se agotase.

Y cuando esto ocurriera, sabía Bella, no cambiaría el hecho de que, cuando le pusieran unas baterías nuevas, seguiría exactamente por el lugar en que detuvo y a nadie le importaría mucho que se hubiera detenido. O si se rompiese, se compraría otro. Se sentía identificada con el aparato.

Ella sabía que su vida acabaría en algún momento, ya sea porque la matasen de una vez por todas, o porque su mente se agotase como las pilas del reloj. Y a nadie le sería importante.

O al menos eso creía hasta que se le pasó por la cabeza cazar en un bosquecillo a las afueras de un pueblo perdido en medio de Inglaterra. Ahora había algo diferente, tenía una familia que la quería, y eso la sacaba un poco de su pozo de auto-destrucción; pero seguía vacía, le faltaba algo más y lo que es peor, sabía lo que era. La razón por la que seguía viviendo y la razón de por qué quería que la matasen en ese mismo instante: Edward.

Bella sacudió la cabeza intentando pensar en otra cosa y apartó la vista del reloj negro que había en la pared el pasillo. Iba de camino al baño y entonces se fijó en dicho reloj y se quedó mirándolo pensando sin querer en cosas que llevaba evitando pensar desde hace meses. Avanzó un paso más hacia su objetivo, pero, al pasar delante de una habitación que no identificó en un principio, se detuvo. Cerró los ojos unos segundos para evitar mirar hacia su interior aunque no tuvo éxito. Los abrió y una habitación pobremente decorada fue lo que vio, era obvio de quién era por la cantidad de CDs y el sofá que le traía tantos recuerdos de su vida pasada a la mente.

Desvió la vista a una foto enmarcada que había en una mesita cercana, al lado de una pila de libros sin título.

No podía mirarla sin que le temblaran las rodillas pero aún así siguió observándola sin pestañear, sin moverse, al son del  _tic, tac_  de las agujas del reloj.

Un segundo. Dos segundos, tres... No supo cuánto miró la simple foto en el marco hecho a mano, pero a ella le parecieron horas. No dejó de mirarla a pesar de que odiaba esa foto ya que volvía al momento en que se la hicieron; porque, en efecto, ella aparecía en esta imagen. Ella cuando era humana.

A Bella de repente le dieron ganas de salir corriendo, de huir a toda la velocidad que podían darle sus piernas; pero en vez de eso, se dio la vuelta lentamente y sus pies la guiaron sola hacia el baño. Debía borrar la imagen del recuerdo pero no podía, su amplia mente no la dejaba, torturándola un rato más como le placía.

Lentamente, siempre lentamente, cerró la puerta de madera del baño y se apoyó en esta, contando hasta diez. Debía calmarse si no quería causar un desastre nacional y un homicidio masivo.  _Con cuidado, Bella_ , se dijo,  _tranquilízate si no quieres matar a tu familia, al motivo por el que sigues con vida..._ La voz que escuchaba en su mente se calló cuando su respiración volvió a la normalidad y se acompasó al ritmo del reloj.

Bella se enderezó y se miró al espejo que había a su derecha, observando cómo su rostro se descomponía y volvía se convertirse en la máscara que con tanto esfuerzo había logrado ponerse en el rostro, ocultando así lo que en verdad escondía en su interior. La verdad que nadie debía saber, la realidad de las consecuencias de una mala decisión hecha hace tantos meses. No quería culpar a nadie, porque nadie tenía la culpa más que ella por meterse donde no debía, por creer en que existía algún tipo de futuro para su amor, por pensar que sería convertida por su pareja y que despertaría con su familia alrededor, felices por su conversión.

Pero nada era como lo había soñado, absolutamente lo contrario. Se había convertido en un monstruo, estaba sola, y desde siempre lo había estado. Edward no fue quien la mordió y tardó ocho meses en volver a ver a los Cullen, quienes no la reconocieron en un principio, y sabía que tardaría aún más en ganarse la confianza de su familia de nuevo, o incluso para volver a ver a Edward.

 _No..._ , se dijo para sí misma mientras cerraba los ojos,  _nunca volverá a ser lo mismo que antes. Nunca me verán como la Bella que fui y no me querrán como lo hicieron, sobretodo después de lo que tendré que hacer..._ Ignorando las voces que hablaban de ella en el piso de abajo, comenzó a quitarse los harapos que eran su ropa, lentamente, sin prisas. Podía darse el lujo de ir lento porque ya no estaba tan perdida; sabía que, fuera a donde fuera, tenía un hogar adonde volver. Entonces, sin previo aviso, se detuvo y se quedó con los pantalones a medio quitar.

Un hogar... hacía tiempo que no decía esa palabra. Era como una brisa fresca que limpiaba su corazón muerto, un bálsamo calmante en medio del dolor que luchaba por consumirla. Estaba casi cerca de su meta.

Bella terminó de desnudarse y entró en la ducha buscando el champú y el jabón. Cuando los ubicó, levantó con una mano el teléfono de la ducha y abrió el chorro, daba igual a que lado, frío o caliente. Pasó el chorro de agua por todo su cuerpo con tranquilidad, luchando por quitar la sangre seca de su piel con una pequeña sonrisa. Se acordaba de que cuando era humana le daba náuseas la sangre y que podía olerla a la perfección; menuda ironía era ahora ya que la sangre era su fuente de energía, su alimento.

Soltó un suspiro cuando no pudo quitar algunos restos del líquido rojo y cerró el grifo, rindiéndose. Cogió la pastilla sin estrenar de jabón con aroma a fresas que había ahí y lo frotó por sus brazos y el rostro para después pasarlo por su vientre surcado de cicatrices que luchaba por ignorar, y finalmente se agachó para limpiar sus pies y las piernas también llenas de marcas imborrables hasta con jabón.

Abrió de nuevo el chorro de agua lo suficiente como para quitarse los restos de jabón de las manos y procedió luego con el champú, de fresas también.  _Alice..._ , pensó con un suspiro al ver que todo estaba organizado por y para una chica. Abrió la tapa y aspiró el aroma relajante y suave de las fresas; desde siempre le había encantado ese aroma suave que hacía que sus músculos tensos se relajasen y pudiera descansar del ajetreado día a día que fue en algún momento su vida.

La verdad es que su pelo estaba horrible, todo enredado, lleno de barro y hojas del bosque, y que olía a lo que esperaba que solo fuera barro; así que se echó el producto por todo el pelo con una pequeña sonrisa y empezó a frotarlo por el cuero cabelludo con la punta de los dedos. Se sentía bien, dentro de lo que cabía, ducharse como es debido. Hasta ahora había intentado limpiarse como podía con la lluvia o en los ríos que había en el camino, obviando cuando atravesó el Atlántico a nado, pero el resultado no era muy satisfactorio normalmente. Siguió lavándose el pelo cuando alguien interrumpió sus pensamientos. Giró un poco la cabeza lo suficiente para comprobar lo que sus otros sentidos le decían.

Era Alice, que venía a dejarle a Bella la ropa para que se cambiase. Al principio Alice pensó que Bella se taparía con la cortina de plástico que había rodeando la ducha ruborizándose, como antaño, pero Bella sólo abrió los ojos para ver quién había entrado en el baño y asintió como saludo; así nada más, totalmente impersonal. Esto incomodó un poco a la Cullen, pero entró de todas formas, nunca se perdería la ocasión para ver lo que había hecho la conversión en vampiro con el cuerpo de su hermana. Este había sido transformado en algo que Alice ya sabía de antemano que sería, pero eso no quitó el placer que sentía como voyerista que es al ver un cuerpo desnudo tan perfecto. Pero cuando fijó su mirada en lo que la tela les impidió ver antes de su cuerpo, es decir, gran parte del vientre, las piernas y espalda, vio que las marcas iban más allá de lo que creía en un principio. Casi podría compararse con las que habían en Jasper, pensó Alice; pero era algo diferente y chocante verlo en alguien que sabía que fue un soldado en una guerra de verdad durante siglos, que verlo en una hermana que había sido humana hasta hace poco y que se había fortalecido sola, en la calle, y que se encontraba en un estado emocional deplorable.

Observó cómo Bella se aclaraba el champú y el jabón del cuerpo, tomaba la toalla que había al lado, se envolvía con esta y la miraba a ella con una sonrisa pequeña. Alice no se la devolvió en un principio, abrumada por la expresión cansada y madura de su amiga. Estaba acostumbrada a que, por su experiencia, fuera ella la madura.

— Gracias- dijo al ver la ropa que Alice portaba en las manos. Alice tardó en contestar.

— Ah... de nada- murmuró alcanzándole la ropa que había traído especialmente para ella, la ropa interior incluida, y de seguro que Bella se negaría a ponérsela pero al final Alice ganaría la disputa. Evidentemente.

— ¿Necesitas algo?- preguntó Bella con voz tranquila al ver que Alice se quedaba de pie sin moverse para nada en el mismo sitio y la miraba fijamente. No tenía ya nada en contra de que Alice la mirase sin ropa (porque lo había hecho tiempo atrás cuando James le rompió la pierna y la ayudó a bañarse), pero era extraño que no moviese o que no estuviera ya dándole la brasa con sus ideas del nuevo guardarropa que estaba diseñando para Bella.- ¿Ha pasado algo?- dijo preocupada.

— Eh... no, nada. Es que me quedé pensando en las musarañas sin querer.- se disculpó sonriendo Alice- Baja cuando quieras, Emmet quiere pedirte algo- se acordó de algo y soltó una risilla en medio de la oración.

Emmet tenía preparada una "pequeña" propuesta a Bella. Apenas hace nada que se reencontraban y Em quería jugar.

— De acuerdo. Gracias de nuevo por la ropa.

— Ya sabes que siempre tengo algo para ti.- guiño un ojo y salió disparada por la puerta cerrándola detrás de sí con un ligero  _click_.

Cuando Bella se quedó a solas, soltó un suspiro muy sonoro. Sabía perfectamente que Alice estaba ocultándole algo; lo que le recordaba que, cuando le preguntó si en verdad no podía ver su futuro, Alice respondió con evasivas o palabras muy ambiguas. Era como si la hubiera visto de verdad, pero no deseaba decirlo en voz alta, y Bella tenía una ligera sospecha de en qué momento podría haber pasado esto. Tembló violentamente de miedo al acordarse de ese episodio de su vida que luchaba por ignorar: el día en que conoció a Jonathan, el día en que la mordió.

El día en que dejó de ser Isabella Swan.

Todavía podía recordarlo como si hubiese pasado ayer mismo aunque siempre había creído que cuando eres vampiro uno se olvida de todo eso, otra razón que la hacía diferente a los otros vampiros. Ella era muy rara, empezando por el hecho de que dormía. ¡Incluso podía matar a lo que no está vivo! Era simplemente demasiado, más de lo que cualquiera pudiera soportar.  _Ya, pero cualquiera no ha pasado por lo mismo que tú_ , respondió una voz en la mente de Bella. Suspiró de nuevo, sabía quién le hablaba porque era ella misma, pero no lo era, una cosa demasiado complicada y Bella a veces se preguntaba por qué era todo así. ¿Por qué ella no fue una vampira normal y corriente?

Sacudió la cabeza, saliendo de sus pensamientos. Debía vestirse de una buena vez y quería averiguar qué quería Emmet, aunque ya se hacía una idea: no le sorprendería una propuesta de pelea, solo para jugar un rato. Era tan predecible... pero tal vez sería una buena idea para probar sus fuerzas, demostrar su nueva condición a su familia y explicar una cosa más sobre ella. Sí, debía bajar inmediatamente, pero cuando por fin se fijó en la ropa que Alice trajo supo que debía ponerle ciertas condiciones a su hermanita; por lo que decidió abrir la puerta del baño y la llamó con la voz tan tranquila y sin alzarla, como si estuviera con ella delante y conversaran. Era suficiente.

— Alice -dijo, e inmediatamente apareció delante de ella preguntándole con la mirada qué necesitaba- quisiera que me buscases unos guantes, una chaqueta o una camisa con cuello de tortuga y botas, si puedes. No me importa el color, pero preferiría negro.

— ¿Podría saber la razón?- dijo ella a la vez preocupada e interesada.

— Dejémoslo que es por seguridad.- sonrió Bella apenas moviendo las esquinas de su boca y decidió esperar en el baño aunque su hermana no tardó mucho, como de costumbre.

— Aquí tienes- dijo ella tendiéndole lo que pidió, sorprendentemente de color negro (aunque con diseños y formas de varios colores), y se fue escaleras abajo mientras evitaba las preguntas en los ojos de su familia.

Bella no se demoró más y se vistió con velocidad con unas ropas extrañamente cómodas y muy de su estilo. Ella cayó en la cuenta de que Alice seguramente las había elegido para el combate y cumpliendo el pedido que Bella le dio, todo un milagro. Bueno, no importaba mucho; así que Bella se terminó de calzar las botas negras (no es que le gustase mucho el tacón, pero era aceptable a esa altura), metiendo el pantalón de licra por dentro de dicho calzado; alisó las pequeñas arrugas invisibles de la camisa manga larga y que cubría su cuello a la perfección, aunque tal vez era un poco muy ajustado a su cuerpo.

Inspiró hondo una vez más y abrió por fin la puerta del baño, en donde se iban por el desagüe toda la suciedad, barro y sangre que habían acompañado a la Bella nómada tanto tiempo, con sus guantes de tela negra. Salió al pasillo de madera perfectamente pulido y encerado e, ignorando el sonido de los tacones, avanzó relativamente lento para un vampiro hasta la escalera de caracol de la casa; descendió por esta a la misma velocidad y llegó al piso de abajo con la barbilla bien alta y los ojos abiertos mostrando todo su potente color borgoña de la sangre.

— De acuerdo, Em. ¿Qué querías decirme?- preguntó ella algo más tranquila por el baño y el tiempo de reflexión.

Hubo un pequeño silencio debido a la diferencia existente entre la Bella que habían encontrado y esta Bella toda arreglada, vestida por la mano experta de Alice, que tenía el pelo y el rostro libres de suciedad y sangre. Estaba preciosa, era lo único que pasó por la cabeza de los presentes en esos segundos que tardó Emmet en recuperar el habla, pero alguien se adelantó.

— Emmet quería batirse en duelo contigo. Ha estado un poco aburrido y solo este tiempo y piensa que podrá ganarte- dijo Jasper con burla en la voz. Chiste que compartió con Bella cuando se miraron a los ojos, los dos sabían que ello era imposible.

— Oh, vaya, ¿En serio lo crees?- soltó una pequeña risita Bella.- Vamos a intentarlo.

— ¿Ahora?- preguntó Emmet herido en el orgullo al ser menospreciado- ¿De verdad? ¿No tenías que dormir o algo?- no se creía que de verdad ella hubiera aceptado tan rápido.

— ¿Tienes miedo?- se rieron de nuevo Jasper y Bella- Si quieres puedo dormir, pero conociéndote debes estar muy ansioso. Vamos Em, que no muerdo.

Ahora sí que estaba enfadado Emmet, dándose cuenta de que se estaban riendo de él. Hacía tiempo que no lo pasaban tan bien en la mansión Cullen y se sentía bien reírse, pensó Carlisle alegre de ver a su familia tan contenta con la situación, menos mal que Bella había vuelto.  _Seguro que todo irá a mejor_ , fue la conclusión del rubio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— Vamos afuera, que hay más espacio- anunció este tomando la delantera hacia el extenso patio que había ahí.

El lugar era lo suficientemente grande como para que pudiera desarrollarse la pelea y había tan pocos árboles que seguro que Esme no sufriría a no ser que Emmet se pasara de verdad. Los contrincantes se posicionaron a cierta distancia uno del otro mirándose a los ojos mientras el resto de los Cullen se alejaban un poco de ellos. Era mejor así porque Emmet siempre se emocionaba cuando peleaba, sabía Jasper por experiencia propia. Sonrió.

Él también quería luchar contra Bella, recordar las peleas de antaño y probar algo de emoción; pero tal vez se equivocaba y Bella era más inofensiva de lo que creía y lo que vio antes en la pelea contra los neófitos estaba ensayado. Bueno, daba igual porque ahora podría ver a Bella luchar, medir sus fuerzas y debilidades, y encontrar sus puntos débiles; y tal vez luego ella aceptaría luchar con él. Aunque también podría ser que ella le evitaría como antes— cuando huyó de su contacto— y le diría que no.

Bella no se movía de su sitio, estaba de pie con los brazos detrás de la espalda sin mover un solo músculo mientras Emmet se exasperaba cada vez más y más porque Bella no hacía nada, al contrario de las esperanzas que había depositado en esa pelea.

— Vamos, Bella, ¿Por qué no te mueves?- la retó- ¿Es que tienes miedo? Yo no me como a nadie- sonrió Em mostrando sus dientes juguetonamente repitiendo las palabras anteriores de Bella.

— ¿Y por qué no haces nada tú tampoco?- contestó ella con voz suave y tranquila.

Al vampiro se le acababa la poca paciencia que suele tener normalmente y empezó a dar pasos nerviosos de un lado a otro, acercándose a Bella en un intento de distraerla para atacarla desprevenidamente. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ella como para atrapar su cuello de un salto, él se apoyó en un pie y, de un solo impulso, pegó un salto potente y movió sus brazos posicionándolos delante suya preparados para atrapar un cuello que no llegó ni a rozar. Por supuesto, Emmet estaba desconcertado, sabía que había medido bien las distancias y normalmente acertaba en sus objetivos cuando cargaba contra alguien.

Pero Bella había desaparecido. No estaba en donde todos creían que estaba, ni siquiera habían visto las hojas moverse o huellas en la hierba; era como si se hubiese teletransportado, pensó Alice impotente porque era incapaz de preveer el desenlace del juego.

— Muy lento, muy lento...- escucharon detrás de ellos. Cuando se giraron, vieron a Bella en cuclillas en la rama de un árbol al lado de casa blanca. Ella no sonreía, pero se notaba en la mirada que se estaba riendo de ellos, sobretodo de Emmet.- Intenta atraparme ahora.

Entonces, volvió a desaparecer sin mover una sola hoja, pero esta vez sí que pudieron ver el polvo revolotear tras su partida de la rama. Era lo mismo que antes, como si Bella nunca se hubiera bajado del árbol o incluso subido; pero cuando pudieron divisarla de nuevo, estaba detrás de Emmet.

— ¡Ya te atrapé!- gritó Emmet emocionado dándose la vuelta cerrando sus brazos en el aire, de nuevo sin dar en su objetivo- ¡Maldita sea!- siguió enfadándose cada vez más mientras fallaba una vez tras otra en sus intentos de atrapar a una escurridiza vampira sin fijarse en que fracasaba porque ella daba un paso hacia atrás con rapidez incluso antes de que el otro vampiro procesara la idea de mover los músculos.

 _Es muy hábil_ , pensó Esme,  _me pregunto dónde habrá aprendido a hacer esas cosas. Tal vez fue ese chico tan amable, Jonathan, o tal vez le enseño alguien nómada..._ Ella prefería pensar en positivo, eso le hacía distraerse de otras cosas y escapar un poquito de la realidad; una realidad que les había quitado más de lo que les había regalado. Esme ignoró estos pensamientos y regresó a la pelea de sus (casi) hijos.

Bella daba pocos pasos a los lados y hacia atrás, esquivando los movimientos bruscos típicos de Emmet con gracia y soltura, pero llegó un momento en que se aburrió y volvió a desaparecer sin más.

— ¡Bella! ¡No desaparezcas por favor!- casi suplicó Emmet.- Me siento... me siento...- le costaba admitirlo, pero estaba furioso consigo mismo por no poder ni rozar a la otra vampira- ¡Me siento impotente! Por favor, para ya.

— ¿En serio?- soltó entre risitas su voz en medio de la nada. Todos se giraron hacia todos los lados buscando su procedencia pero ella los confundía moviéndose de un lado a otro impidiendo así que hasta el mismísimo Jasper no pudiera ni ver su sombra.- Supongo que el juego ya ha acabado, ¿Verdad, Emmet?

Entonces, ella volvió a aparecer delante de ellos, como si siempre hubiese estado allí, esperando a que se fijasen en su presencia. Como la otra vez, no sonreía pero los miraba a otros, uno a uno, a los ojos y con el semblante semi-inexpresivo daba a sensación de serenidad, tranquilizaba a la vez que te hacía sentir vacío y un frío más allá de toda física. Era, en general, una expresión cansada, de alguien que tu esperas que ha vivido siglos y no meses; una expresión de entenderlo todo y no saber nada mas allá de lo que sus sentidos podían percibir. Una sensación de soledad infinita dentro de un cuerpo lleno de nuevas sensaciones.

Era la expresión que Bella mostraba, pero aún así ellos sabían que era una fachada, una máscara para no preocupar a su familia, y algunos temblaron aunque tuvieran la curiosidad de saber su rostro real. Uno de ellos era Alice, quien todavía diseñaba en nuevo vestuario de Bella acorde a sus peticiones anteriores, extrañas, pero debía respetar lo que Bella deseaba si era por seguridad. La verdad es que cuando Bella le pidió guantes sospechó al principio pero cuando dijo que era una precaución todas las piezas encajaron y supo que todas las excentricidades y nuevos gustos de Bella eran por una razón de peso (mantener a su familia y lo que le rodea con vida), y no del todo por capricho. Por supuesto, estaba totalmente en contra de cualquier cosa de negro, pero sentía que a Bella le quedaba bien el negro, muy parecido a su nueva personalidad: pausada, tranquila y vacía. Pero eso no iba a impedir que se saliese con la suya una que otra vez, pensó con sorna.

Espera... ¿vacía? ¿En serio Alice había admitido eso? Ella pensaba que todo podría arreglarse cuando vieran a Edward y que volvieran a ser la familia feliz que fueron hace meses cuando conocieron a la encantadora humana que ahora había ganado a Emmet.

— ¡No es justo!- se quejó el vampiro- ¡Juegas con ventaja! Quiero la revancha- sentenció con un puchero muy infantil.

Miraron unos momentos a Bella, quien seguía con cara de póker, y midieron sus casi inexistentes expresiones. Se divertía, pero tal vez debería parar ya la batalla porque estaba cansada y debía dormir por su bien y por el bien de todos los que la rodean.

— No sé...- murmuró sin saber qué hacer.

— Por favor, Belly-Bells...- suplicó Emmet con expresión de cordero degollado imposible de resistir. Después de varios segundos, Bella dejó de fruncir el ceño y sonrió ampliamente. Nunca diría que no a su hermano preferido.

— Hecho- dijo dando un paso hacia atrás.

— Pero...- dijo de repente Em mirando fijamente a Bella- con condiciones.- Ella suspiró, se esperaba algo por el estilo, pero asintió a la espera de las instrucciones.- De acuerdo: primero, nada de teletransportes o desapariciones repentinas; segundo, no dejes de tocar el suelo- ella lo miró a los ojos unos segundos otra vez recuperando su máscara inexpresiva- Por favor...- añadió intimidado, aunque nunca lo admitiría.

— Supongo que sí...- respondió, pero luego algo se le vino a la mente y sonrió ampliamente- Estoy totalmente segura de que, aún así, te ganaría.

— Eso ya lo veremos...- respondió él a la sonrisa de Bella y dio varias zancadas hacia atrás preparándose para el segundo round.

Mientras, el resto de la familia estaba algo en desacuerdo con Emmet al pedirle esas condiciones a Bella, eran un poco injustas; pero tal vez le daría a Emmet la oportunidad de ganar, y eso habría que verlo; pero Jasper sabía perfectamente que Bella ganaría de todas formas, otra de las razones por las que deseba a luchar con ella a cada momento. Cambió su peso al otro pie, impaciente.

— ¿Ocurre algo?- le preguntó Alice siempre pendiente a lo que le ocurría a su marido.

— No es nada...- contestó él restándole importancia al asunto, pero ella insistió.

— Dímelo- dijo seria, pero no enfadada. La verdad es que sentía mucha curiosidad, y como todavía los combatientes estaban quietos, decidió distraerse un poco- Sabes que no me importa lo que pienses.

— Bueno...- dijo bajito, pero lo suficiente para que ella oyera pero el resto no pudiera- La verdad es que... me muero de ganas de probar a Bella personalmente...

Alice abrió la boca para contestar, pero en ese momento Rosalie, quien estaba al lado de ellos la interrumpió porque la pelea estaba a punto de comenzar. Alice puso los ojos en blanco al ver el rostro que Rose ponía en ese momento. Ella estaba celosa pero feliz; estaba contenta porque había recuperado lo que creía muerto, porque su marido estaba feliz; y estaba celosa porque Bella acaparaba la atención de todos, incluso la de Emmet, tanto por su belleza (que no podía negársela), como por sus habilidades recién adquiridas.

Cuando la vio toda sucia, llena de arañazos y de barro y ramas, lo primero que pensó en el claro fue que ella se había vuelto salvaje y que debía reeducarla; pero el momento en que mostró tales modales y contó su historia sobre su autocontrol frente a la sangre fresca, tuvo que dejar a un lado sus prejuicios y mostrar algo de respeto. No la creyó en un principio, es normal cuando vives con Jasper, un loco por la sangre mucho más viejo que Bella, pero poco a poco le dio algo de crédito al comprobar que no se alteraba por mucho que Victoria intentó hacerla enfadar. Era como si Bella se desentendiera del mundo casi completamente excepto lo imprescindible, es decir, lo básico como mover el cuerpo y un par de emociones.

Hablando de emociones, siguió Rosalie pensando mientras otra parte de su cerebro seguía la pelea que ya había empezado, estaba también lo de matar con los sentimientos, otra cosa que no se había creído en el momento. Tenía que estar mintiendo, de seguro, porque era imposible y nunca se había visto, a un vampiro morir de esa manera; además de que debería salir en las noticias: "Misteriosamente desaparece un área de cinco kilómetros cuadrados de bosque. Todavía se buscan las causas..."Eso no se ve todos los días.

— Está mintiendo...- se le escapó en voz muy baja; pero sólo Jasper, quien estaba justo al lado, la pudo escuchar.

Iba a replicarle algo, pero un grito de frustración por parte de Emmet lo distrajo. Efectivamente, Bella iba ganando a pesar de que no había dejado de tocar el suelo firme en todo momento.

Era mucho más rápida que Emmet, le esquivaba con facilidad, pero su rostro seguía inexpresivo totalmente y parecía algo aburrida. Entonces, ella se detuvo un momento sin motivo alguno y bajó los brazos, quedando totalmente desprotegida. Por supuesto, Emmet aprovechó la ocasión para golpearla por fin; y, por eso, nadie se fijó en la mirada que Bella echó a la familia Cullen una milésima de segundo antes de detener la embestida de Emmet con los brazos hacia delante.

Ella resistió todo el tiempo que el vampiro estuvo intentando tumbarla sin éxito mostrando la misma expresión de antes, pero esta vez con la comisura de la boca hacia abajo. No movió otro músculo más que lo necesario para evitar que los musculosos brazos de Emmet llegaran a rozarla y eso ponía de los nervios al otro, consiguiendo que empleara todas sus fuerzas en cada puñetazo o patada que ejecutaba pero que ella esquivaba.

— ¡Maldita sea!- gritó ya harto de su juego- ¿Por qué no me golpeas? ¡Deja ya de esquivar, por favor!- casi suplicó al final.

— Porque no quiero- dijo ella tranquilamente y con voz relajada a pesar de que seguía esquivando los golpes de Emmet a una velocidad relámpago. Él gritó de nuevo a causa de la frustración que sentía en ese momento.- ¿Es que quieres perder tan rápido?- siguió hablando ella para reírse de la mueca que hizo Em en aquel momento.

— ¡Con tal de que hagas algo a parte de esquivar, sí!- gritó al final enfadado.

— Como ordenes...- contestó y dio un salto hacia atrás aterrizando varios metros más allá. No se movió.

— ¿Y ya está? ¿Eso es todo?- dijo él deteniéndose también. No podía creerse que todo haya acabado tan pronto.

Ella no respondió pero avanzó un paso hacia Emmet en medio de un silencio que ni los animales se atrevieron a romper. Un paso, otro paso, otro... Su expresión era indescifrable, dando un aire cansado y enfadado a la vez. Era como si estuviera al borde de un precipicio, pero, acostumbrada ya a ello, estuviera molesta por volver a caer en lo mismo. Sí, tal vez fuera eso lo que Bella sentía en ese momento, pero Jasper no estaba seguro porque el escudo de la otra se lo impedía.

Fue en ese momento cuando Bella se detuvo a un par de pasos de Emmet en medio de una quietud absoluta de parte de los demás. Ella tampoco se movió ni habló pero al segundo siguiente Emmet estaba al otro lado del claro enterrado en medio de las raíces de un abeto que había cedido bajo el peso y el impacto del cuerpo del vampiro. Bella seguía exactamente en el mismo lugar que antes, sin expresión alguna y la respiración acompasada. Era igual que antes, cuando se teletransportó y no parecía haberse movido nada, sólo que esta vez fue Em el que desapareció y apareció enterrado debajo de las raíces del pobre árbol.

— ¿Qué pasa, Emmet?- pregunto Bella con burla- ¿Me lo parece a mí, o es que he ganado?- dijo con una sonrisita y, ante la mirada fija de todos, caminó a velocidad vampírica hasta el cuerpo de Emmet. Lo cogió de un pie y lo desenterró de un fuerte tirón para luego mantenerlo sujeto todavía de manera que el vampiro colgase boca abajo. Ladeó la cabeza con expresión ligeramente inocente.

— De acuerdo, me rindo- dijo Emmet escupiendo barro y ramas- ¡Pero mañana, revancha!

Bella suspiró y lo dejo de nuevo en el suelo, a salvo y esperó a ver qué hacía el otro. El vampiro se enderezó, se sacudió lo que pudo de su ropa y fue corriendo hacia Rosalie para que le mimara y le hiciera olvidar el mal trago. Bella volvió a suspirar y también se dirigía hacia la casa, pero una voz la interrumpió:

— Bella- la llamó Jasper.

— ¿Qué necesitas?- contestó ella con una pequeña sonrisa. La verdad es que Jasper se estaba portando mejor con ella que nunca creyó posible. Se sentía como un verdadero hermano, aunque Bella consideraba a todos su familia- ¿Qué ocurre?

— Bueno, la verdad es que...- no sabía si sería conveniente ya que Bella anunció que necesitaba dormir y todo eso- ... me gustaría luchar contigo, pero si tienes que dormir, lo entenderé.

Nadie dijo nada mientras Bella lo pensaba. Tal vez no sería mala idea, pero corría el riesgo de herir sin querer a Jasper, o peor... No, imposible. Eso nunca volvería a pasar, se lo juró a sí misma. Dejando eso de lado, podría aprovechar para entrenar algo de técnica para futuros enfrentamientos. Sí, podría funcionar...

— De acuerdo- contestó- No tengo ningún problema, excepto... - dijo ella mirando a Alice- necesito otros guantes para él.- Alice fue corriendo adentro de la casa y regresó un par de segundos después con las prendas, a juego con la camiseta manga larga de Jasper, por supuesto.- ¿Quién gana?

— El primero que se quede inmóvil dos segundos en el suelo pierde.- Contestó con una sonrisa, recordando los viejos tiempo. Siempre jugaba a eso con sus amigos cuando estuvo en el ejército de María...

— Perfecto.- dijo ella posicionándose en una esquina del claro y Jasper en la otra.- ¿Alguna petición, como Emmet?- dijo burlándose, claramente de Emmet. Él se enfurruñó más detrás de Rosalie.

— No,- dijo- yo prefiero jugar sin hacer trampas- contestó de la misma guisa.

Bella asintió y se puso en posición de batalla imitando a Jasper, el cuerpo tenso y acuclillada, con los brazos preparados para atacar. El vampiro sería un contrincante interesante ya que tuvo muchos años de experiencia, sobretodo con neófitos. _Pero Bella no es una neófito cualquiera_ , pensó Carlisle,  _Sólo espero que no se hagan daño_. Justo entonces, fue como si detuviera el tiempo. Parecía que el aire había dejado de moverse y se había formado un silencio antinatural alrededor de ellos, como la calma que precede a la tormenta. Entonces, Jasper se movió. Él corrió a toda velocidad hacia Bella y ella no le esquivó, enfrentándole. Empezaron con puños y patadas, probando a darle al contrincante, pero el otro era demasiado hábil, con las fuerzas demasiado igualadas. De acuerdo, en cuerpo a cuerpo, no se podía hacer nada. Los neófitos superan a los vampiros más antiguos en fuerza y agilidad; pero fallaban en técnica y experiencia. Jasper sonrió.

El vampiro dio un salto hacia atrás y volvió a fijar su mirada en Bella, quien le imitaba. Ella observaba todo lo que hacía Jasper, guardando todos y cada uno de sus movimientos para enfrentamientos futuros porque sabía que necesitaría la experiencia en batallas con vampiros más viejos que ella y sabía que Jasper era el indicado, aunque no se atreviera a pedirle el favor de entrenarla. Había sido un verdadero golpe de suerte el que Jasper diera el primer paso. El nombrado ya había ideado una técnica para cuando Bella terminó ese pensamiento. Sería algo fácil: Bella fallaba con los ataques desde arriba y lo único que ella sabía hacer era golpear con puñetazos y patadas, potentes, pero aún así sin absolutamente nada de técnica. Asintió para sí mismo y corrió hacia la vampira con toda la velocidad que le dieron sus piernas, aunque la otra no parecía demasiado sorprendida, estaba acostumbrada al ataque frontal y sabía perfectamente lo que hacer.

Pero en el último momento, Jasper pegó un salto y ascendió cerca de cinco metros, o quizá más, sorprendiendo a Bella. Por instinto, imitó a su hermano y dio un salto golpeando con la fuerza de sus piernas, quedando un poco más por encima del otro vampiro. Descendió en picado con los puños preparados y una leve sonrisa que resbaló de su rostro al ver la sonrisa de respuesta de Jasper, llena de sorna. _Oh oh,_ pensó.

Antes de que Bella reaccionara, golpeó la espalda de esta traicioneramente, lanzándola varios metros más allá, causando una inmensa polvareda en su aterrizaje.

— ¿Se acabó?- dijo Emmet todavía resentido por su derrota- ¿Eso era todo lo que tenía que hacer?

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar esa frase, pudieron ver a Bella de pie saliendo tranquilamente caminando del desorden que causó al tocar tierra. Fruncía un poco el ceño, y su ropa estaba parcialmente sucia y desgarrada, pero sonreía levemente.

— ¡Por fin!- dijo ella- Por fin alguien que ha podido conmigo. Interesante, pero eso no es suficiente para vencerme.

— Tranquila,- contestó Jasper ya en el suelo- eso ya lo sabía. No eres una neófito cualquiera por lo que debería andarme con cuidado.- sonreía también, pero estaba más que contento de haber descubierto a alguien capaz de levantarse antes de dos segundos después de haberla mandado al suelo de esa manera.

— ¿Debería sentirme halagada?

— No necesariamente.

Cuando terminó la conversación, se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron de nuevo; pero la lucha continuaba. Bella, aprovechando una pequeña distracción que Jasper parecía demostrar, saltó hacia delante a toda velocidad, aunque lo que no sabía era que el otro ya sabía lo que iba a hacer y se había preparado mentalmente para el próximo golpe de Bella... que nunca llegó. Ante la mirada de todos Bella fue cada vez más rápido hasta que se volvió invisible a ojos de incluso un vampiro justo antes de llegar a la posición de Jasper echando por los suelos la estrategia de este; pero antes de que pudiese reaccionar, salió despedido hacia atrás a causa de un ataque que vino de ningún lado en concreto; y además, cuando se colocaba para caer de pie, otro golpe vino desde atrás lanzándole al otro lado del claro. Pero Jasper aprovechó el golpe y, al llegar a la parte de los árboles, se impulsó con los pies hacia delante mientras buscaba a Bella con la vista, encontrándola escondida justo al lado de la familia sin que ellos se diesen cuenta de que estaba ahí.

— ¡Cuidado!- gritó él, pero Bella sonrió y volvió a desaparecer.

— ¿A dónde ha ido?- preguntó Esme a la vez que Emmet, pero sus preguntas fueron respondidas cuando volvió a aparecer en el trayecto de Jasper, quien estaba poniendo los pies en el suelo y regresando a la posición inicial, alerta.

Cuando llegó ella lo embistió con toda su fuerza neófita y, con sus manos enguantadas de manera que ninguna porción de piel estuviera descubierta, consiguió que Jasper no avanzara ningún milímetro más y le inmovilizó los brazos, impidiendo así cualquier movimiento por parte del otro. Viéndose atrapado, el vampiro dejó de intentar liberarse y se quedó quieto mientras Bella aprovechaba su fuerza superior y lo iba tumbando lentamente en el suelo, con el claro propósito de mantenerlo allí inmovilizado los dos segundos reglamentarios.

¿Ya está? ¿Jasper había perdido? Era todo en lo que pensaba la familia Cullen, pero en ese momento, antes de que hubiesen pasado los dos segundos completos, Jasper aprovechó que Bella se había confiado para darle una patada potente en el estómago, lanzándole los metros suficientes hacia atrás para liberarse.

— Eres demasiado confiada, Bella, pero tengo que admitir que estuvo bastante cerca- dijo recuperando el aliento y poniéndose en guardia a la vez que Bella.

— Gracias por el aviso.- respondió ella con voz monótona- Lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima vez.

— Lo siento, pero no habrá próxima vez.- sonrió Jasper y se lanzó otra vez hacia delante, arremetiendo contra Bella de lado, desde arriba, desde todos lados aturdiéndola, y usó esa ventaja para darle otra patada y la lazó hacia arriba. Él también saltó y, sin detenerse, siguió asestándole golpes desde todos lado impidiendo que ella hiciera otra cosa que no fuera defenderse.

Pero ella no se quejaba. De sus labios no salió ni un gemido de dolor, no se enfadó ni le gruñó a Jasper. Al contrario; o mejor dicho, al igual que antes, no demostraba ninguna expresión en el rostro y solo movía los músculos necesarios para defenderse. _Qué raro..._ , pensó Emmet, _a estas alturas debería haberle hecho algo a Jazz_. Pero es que nadie se había fijado en la mirada calculadora que Bella ponía con cada puñetazo, cada patada que recibía sin piedad, y tampoco vieron la pequeña sonrisa que apareció en sus labios justo antes de ser lanzada al suelo con violencia de una patada. Jasper aterrizó al lado de ella, contando el tiempo reglamentario, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja esperando a que la tierra se disipara.

**Un segundo, dos segundos, tres...**

— Fin del juego, Bella...- sonrió esperando encontrar el cuerpo de Bella, llevándose una sorpresa- ¿Pero qué...?

Efectivamente, ella no estaba allí, ni tampoco detrás del vampiro, y cuando miraron detrás de ellos, la familia comprobó que no estaba ahí. Entonces, ¿dónde estaba? Fue en ese instante cuando pudieron escuchar unos pasos acercarse del único lugar que no miraron: la arboleda. Y allí estaba ella, llena de tierra y polvo, el pelo enredado y lleno de ramitas rotas y la ropa arrugada, pero estaba de pie dirigiéndose hasta ellos con la vista clavada en Jasper y una pequeña sonrisita de auto-suficiencia.

— Lo siento, pero hace falta más que eso para ganarme, Jazz. Prueba de nuevo.

— ¡Ja, ja, ja!¡Te la ha jugado, Jasper!- se destornilló Emmet casi tirándose al suelo de la risa.- ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¿Enserio? ¿Es esto real? ¿No estoy soñando?

— Emmet, tu cállate que duraste menos con ella- le respondió el otro temblando de rabia al verse ridiculizado delante de Emmet (y de toda la familia), porque el chiste quedaría para siempre. Y cuando se trata de Emmet, para siempre es _para siempre_ \- Pero, pero... ¡estoy seguro que te vi caer al suelo!

— Y lo hice- contestó ella- pero no es culpa mía que estuvieras tan distraído como para no verme levantarme.

— Impresionante...- murmuró Carlisle contento de haber encontrado a un neófito tan peculiar, y nada menos que Bella, una vampiresa que una vez fue parte de la familia. Ese pensamiento entristeció al médico, ella seguía siendo de la familia, por supuesto que sí, pero tendrían que recuperarla y que todo volviera a ser como antes, antes de que se fueran de Forks, antes de que Edward...

Se vio interrumpido cuando sintió la mirada de Bella sobre su persona, una mirada indescifrable pero parecía que le atravesaba y se sentía como si algo le recorriera de pies a cabeza y estuviera descubriendo todos sus secretos y temores más ocultos. Una mirada tan fría e impersonal, que por una fracción de segundo no vio a Bella en el jardín; sino a una persona totalmente diferente, a una vampiresa letal y calculadora, a una persona al borde de la locura. Ella le sonrió, como si supiese lo que estaba pensando y él reprimió un escalofrío.

— ¿Ocurre algo, Carlisle?- dijo Bella de repente desviando la atención de todos hacia el rubio.- Te veo pensativo, ¿pasa algo?- el otro no sabía qué contestar.

— No, tranquila...- dijo nervioso- Bueno, sí pasa algo.- dijo cuando se dio cuenta de que nadie le creía- Estaba pensando que... que, bueno...- no sabía qué decirle. Tantas teorías, tantas cosas que pasaban por su mente, conjeturas sobre el pasado de la Bella que existía ahora-Tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte, para ser sincero. Pensaba que me gustaría que terminarais pronto. Además, antes dijiste antes que tenías que descansar, ¿no?- increíblemente Carlisle, tan hábil como siempre, consiguió desviar la atención de su persona y todos se giraron hacia los combatientes.

— Hmm... supongo que tienes razón.- concordó Bella y miró a Jasper- ¿Lo dejamos en empate?

— De acuerdo- sonrió él después de pensarlo. La verdad es que ardía en deseos de vengarse (ahora entendía a Em), pero se prometió que la felicidad de su hermana ante todo. Además parecía más pálida de lo normal- Lo dejamos en empate- dijo finalmente tendiéndole la mano derecha en señal de amistad. Ella dudó unos instantes en si darle la mano o no porque sus guantes se veían deshilachados, pero le estrechó la mano y asintió con energías.

— Empate.- le sonrió y se soltó de inmediato para caminar hacia la gran mansión blanca.- Alice, ¿cuánto queda para que anochezca?

— Tres horas, veintisiete minutos, diez segundos. ¿Por qué?- dijo curiosa mientras la seguía hacia la puerta, y con ella, el resto de los Cullen mientras dejaban atrás el destrozado jardín de Esme. Luego ya ayudarían a repararlo.

— Porque es el tiempo que tengo para dormir.

— ¿Tienes que hacer algo después?- la curiosidad empezó a aflorar como nunca lo había hecho desde hacía muchos meses.

— Bueno, sí, es algo complicado...- dijo ella abriendo la puerta de madera y accediendo al salón de la casa.- Hmmm, ¿cómo explicarlo? Me he vuelto un poco famosa… -sonrió levemente, una sonrisa lastimera que al menos le dio un poco de vida a su rostro.- Pon las noticias, así será más rápido.

Alice hizo lo que le pidió y lo que vieron en la pantalla fueron diferentes tomas de una casa en llamas siendo apagada por lo bomberos de fondo, y delante a la reportera (que tenía mal gusto para vestirse, según Alice) que decía:

—... _de un misterioso acontecimiento. En la casa que se ve detrás de mí se declaró un incendio en la madrugada de hoy, todavía se buscan las causas. Afortunadamente no han habido víctimas mortales, pero sí heridos leves. Estos afirman haberse encontrado con un “ángel salvador de vestiduras blancas”, según las víctimas, que los sacó del incendio. Eso es todo, Tom, te devuelvo la conexión._ \- era la repetición de las noticias de esa mañana, Emmet se acordaba de haber escuchado eso del ángel en otro sitio.

— Cambia de canal, pon otro de noticias- pidió Bella. Alice pulsó un botón del mando y apareció, esta vez, otra noticia que tenía que ver con la anterior. En la pantalla, en el borde inferior, había una frase que decía: " **Captura de famoso violador en serie** " y un reportero que hablaba con voz grave:

— _... absolutamente extraño. La víctima afirma no recordar nada de esa noche y el presunto agresor afirma haberse encontrado con un demonio de ojos rojos en la escena del crimen, y luego recuerda haber despertado con dolor de cabeza a una manzana de la comisaría de policía. Esta sostiene la teoría de un posible brote de locura del violador, pero se investigan las causas..._ \- antes de que Bella lo pidiese, Alice cambió de canal y puso otro de noticiero. La escena era de un hospital lleno de médicos atareados, pero en este, la reportera estaba entrevistando a un médico que tenía tiempo libre. Se le veía agotado y las ojeras de debajo de sus ojos demostraban que hacía horas que no dormía.

— _Y dígame, doctor, ¿cómo ha estado el panorama en el hospital últimamente?_ \- La pobre tuvo que cederle el micro al otro porque si no tendría que levantar mucho el brazo debido a la diferencia de altura. — _Muy ocupado, la verdad. Desde hace unos días hemos recibido un índice de pacientes alto y todos dicen lo mismo: Una figura femenina de ojos rojos, pero que parecía un ángel, los había traído. Hemos buscado por todo el hospital y sus alrededores, pero no hemos encontrado nada..._ \- Alice apagó la televisión en ese momento en medio de un silencio sepulcral. Todos miraron a Bella al mismo tiempo, pero cuando por fin dijeron algo, se atropellaban los unos a los otros.

— ¿Ojos rojos?

— ¿Figura femenina?

— ¿Hospitales a rebosar?

— Bella...-empezó Esme, pero se vio interrumpida por Carlisle.

— ¿Eres tú la causante de todo eso?- habló en nombre de todos. Ella le miró a los ojos y sonrió.

— Sí, soy yo. Eso y muchas cosas más. Alice, preguntabas a qué me dedico por las noches; pues aquí tienes la respuesta: Salvo vidas, o al menos lo intento. Hago lo que sea, desde meterme en un incendio, hasta ir personalmente al hospital con personas moribundas. Hago lo que sea necesario.

— Pero... ¿Por qué lo haces?- dijo Emmet estupefacto.

— Bueno, eso ocurrió hace varios meses, cuando me echaron de Forks.- empezó y se sentó en un saliente que había al lado del enorme ventanal- No sabía a dónde ir, por dónde empezar a buscar; pero un día, por la noche, pensé que si había vampiros que quitaban vidas, ¿por qué no vampiros que las salvaran? Sentí que era lo menos que podía hacer por los humanos, aprovechar mis capacidades sobrehumanas y mi extraño autocontrol para hacer algo más que lamentarme de las muertes de los demás. Lo único malo es que sólo puedo hacerlo por la noche porque debo dormir durante el día si quiero tener energías suficientes.

— ¿Y lo haces todos los días?- preguntó de nuevo Carlisle, interesado. Había alguien que compartía sus ideales de compensar de alguna manera por el daño que hacían los vampiros a la humanidad.

— Bueno, intentaba hacerlo todos los días, pero a veces venía Victoria y tenía que desperdiciar mi tiempo luchando con ella y luego recuperarme de las heridas. Llega a ser realmente cansina.- hubo un pequeño silencio mientras todos pensaban, inmóviles, hasta que Carlisle rompió el silencio, como siempre.

— Entonces deberías dormir un rato, ¿no?- dijo con una sonrisa- ¿Y en qué consiste, exactamente? Si puedo preguntar...- dijo con miedo a ser irrespetuoso.

— Tranquilo, puedes preguntarme lo que quieras- dijo ella respondiendo a la sonrisa.- Bueno, "dormir" para mí, está algo mal dicho. En realidad sería "morir", porque es eso lo que hago. Regreso al lugar oscuro de donde desperté después de que el oso me matara.

— ¿Entonces tu dices que moriste aquel día?- dijo Carlisle un poco cauteloso, ya que podría ser un tema delicado.

— Esa es mi teoría, sí. Bueno... la verdad es que yo... ese día morí desangrada. ¿Irónico, verdad?- dijo con una sonrisa acorde con su tono sarcástico.- Las heridas eran demasiado profundas y estuve demasiado tiempo sangrando antes de que llegase mi salvador.

— Entonces, ¿Cómo llegó la ponzoña a tu corazón?- dijo Alice esta vez, adelantándose a Carlisle.

— Eso fue gracias a Jonathan. Introdujo en mi cuerpo parte de la sangre del oso, pero seguía sin ser suficiente, por lo que fue corriendo al hospital y robó jeringuillas y bolsas de sangre. Durante mi conversión, él puso mi pierna en su sitio y la ponzoña reparó el resto.-dijo encogiéndose de hombros, cerrando los ojos.- Ahora creo que sería buena idea descansar, no he parado de moverme y he perdido energías que necesito esta noche. Los humanos llegan a ser muy sensibles a mí.- suspiró con pesadez intentando no pensar en ello.

— Es cierto,- dijo Carlisle dando un palmada para sacar a todos de sus pensamientos y llamarles la atención- sólo espero que nuestra presencia no te moleste.

— Claro que no. Al contrario, espero que yo no os incomode.- contestó con cortesía, pero de repente abrió los dos ojos y habló con un tono más despierto- Es más, creo que subiré a una habitación para no molestar...- Iba a levantarse, pero Alice la interrumpió y evitó a que se levantara del lugar donde se había acostado con una mano.

— Quédate, por favor. Al menos por hoy.- Bella la observó por unos momentos y luego desvió su mirada al resto. Al final, regresó a su posición anterior, acostada en el muro de la ventana con la espalda apoyada en ésta, y cerró los ojos.

— De acuerdo,-dijo- pero no me hago cargo si os da grima.

— Gracias- sonrió Alice cuando Bella abrió un ojo y sonrió en respuesta, pero no dijo nada.- Entonces duerme tranquila, estaremos aquí cuando despiertes.

— Gracias.- dio un último suspiro y luego se quedó inmóvil totalmente, parecía una estatua. ¡Incluso no respiraba!

— ¿Soy yo, o no está respirando?- Emmet no dejaba de mirarla fijamente curioso, igual que los demás.

— No,- contestó Alice porque estaba más cerca. Acercó una mano al rostro de la vampira, pero la retiró casi inmediatamente- no lo está.

— Parece un cadáver- comentó Emmet- ¿Qué?- se asustó ante la mirada fulminante de su familia.- ¿Qué he dicho?

— Nada, Emmet,- le contestó Jasper con los ojos entrecerrados- no has dicho nada.- parecía enfadado.

— Detecto cierto tono de sarcasmo en tu voz- le miró con la misma expresión al otro vampiro, pero más en broma, parodiándolo.

— No, qué va. ¿Tú crees?- sí, estaba enfadado.

— Tranquilo, Jazz, tranquilo...- Alice pasó la mano por el brazo de su esposo y éste automáticamente relajó sus músculos.- ¿Ves que es mejor así?

— De acuerdo...- no parecía muy convencido, pero un cambio en la mirada de su esposa lo alertó- ¿Qué ocurre?

— ¡Puedo ver!- dijo contenta ella mientras su mirada se perdía en el vacío- Puedo ver el futuro, ¡Por fin!

— Seguro es por Bella.- aclaró Carlisle al ver el ceño fruncido de Emmet.

Hubo un pequeño silencio agradable mientras todos pensaban en todo lo que había pasado hasta ese momento, lo que Bella les había contado y había hecho, digiriendo las nuevas noticias poco a poco. Pero Alice pensaba en algo totalmente diferente, ella veía su futuro más cercano, contenta de haber recuperado sus visiones, pero como no vio nada interesante, decidió mecerse en sus recuerdos mientras se acurrucaba en el sofá.

Alice estaba recordando la visión que la alertó de la muerte (si es que se podía llamar así, aunque le sonara extraño) de Bella, de eso hace varios meses. Tenía miedo de contar su visión en voz alta y preocupar a los demás, tenía miedo de no haberse equivocado y que la visión fuese real, temía por la vida de su amiga. Y cómo no hacerlo cuando lo que vio fue a su hermana y amiga, destrozada en medio del bosque en lo más negro de la noche, los brazos rotos en varias partes, la pierna izquierda a un metro del resto del cuerpo y la otra dislocada, en medio de un charco de sangre que se secaba lentamente en sus ropas desgarradas. La lluvia no hacía más que esparcir el líquido rojo más de lo que ya hacía, convirtiendo lo verde en rojo lentamente.

Pero lo que más angustia le dio fue la expresión que Bella mostraba en aquella visión.

Ella estaba viva todavía, pero sus ojos se veían lejanos, ausentes y sin brillo; su piel estaba más pálida de lo que nunca había visto en alguien; y los labios entreabiertos, rojos de la sangre que seguro había salido de su boca, y todavía se veía un hilillo carmesí salir de ellos. Bella estaba viva, pero parecía haber muerto. Justo antes de acabar su visión, la Bella que contemplaba fijó mirada vacía y sin emoción en ella, a pesar de que no se encontraba presente, pero _la estaba mirando_. Durante un par de milisengundos Bella, su hermana todavía humana, la observó sin inmutarse de nada más; ni de la lluvia, ni del frío, tampoco del hecho de que estaba muriendo; solamente la miraba con la misma expresión de soledad. Quizás un amago de una sonrisa, un leve brillo de satisfacción en su mirada como si el que se acercase su final fuese algo bueno o liberador.

Y después, **_nada_**.

Lo único que Alice pudo ver del futuro de amiga después de eso fue una oscuridad absoluta y, mientras más se esforzaba por ver algo, más le dolía la cabeza. Pasaron un par de meses y, cuando estaba a punto de rendirse y contarle con todo lujo de detalles a los Cullen lo que había visto; volvió a ver algo, aunque sólo fuera un destello de luz y de nuevo oscuridad.

Después otro destello, otro más; y, un par de minutos después, la vio por fin aunque fuera un segundo. Era un cuerpo completo, por lo que seguía viva, y todavía había esperanza de encontrarla viva. Nunca olvidaría ese momento y quizás, cuando recuperara la confianza de su mejor amiga en un futuro, le preguntaría qué ocurrió exactamente después. Tal vez le pediría ir con ella esa noche.

Por otro lado, Bella soñaba.

Bueno, en realidad no era como los sueños humanos. Básicamente son recopilaciones de recuerdos pasados que danzaban a su alrededor con velocidad hasta que uno en concreto, de manera aleatoria, la arrastraba y los revivía, y aunque algunas veces se convertía en mera espectadora, esta vez lo vivía en primera persona. Era uno nuevo (no se repetía tanto como los demás): era del momento en que la 'echaron' del pueblo por parte de los lobos. Lo recordaba como si hubiese pasado ayer, ventaja vampírica. Recordaba la causa de que la descubrieran; una vampira enloquecida por algo había decidido descargar su ira en el pueblo de Forks, de manera que asesinaba a excursionistas indefensos o leñadores sin suerte, acercándose cada vez más al pueblo. Los lobos, al enterarse de ello, fueron inmediatamente a matarla, pero ya alguien se les había adelantado.

Bella volvió a sentir la piel de la joven vampiresa en las palmas de sus manos, volvió a escuchar los gritos de dolor de ésta y de nuevo sintió el peso muerto a sus pies. Otra vez cerró los ojos, concentándose para no destruir nada más, y ocultó el cuerpo detrás de una roca y luego se sentó en ésta para esperar a que llegaran los invitados. Casi se había olvidado que era un sueño. Cuando llegaron los pudo ver, a los famosos lobos, los descendientes de los que hicieron el tratado con los Cullen...

Parecían sorprendidos, e incluso uno la reconoció (el lobo negro, y también el más grande), pero no hizo nada, solamente les devolvió la mirada con gesto aburrido y cansado.

— Hola.- les dijo y el negro, que estaba delante, le respondió bajando la cabeza.- Lo siento, no puedo entenderos si queréis decirme algo, así que suplico que alguno se transforme- habló conteniendo la emoción de haberse encontrado con los lobos por fin.

Ellos parecieron dudar, mirándose los unos a los otros a los ojos, pero al final, uno en concreto se dio la vuelta y se escondió detrás de los árboles para transformarse. Cuando salió, ya en forma humana, Bella supo quién era: el chico que la encontró aquella vez en el bosque. Ahora cuadraba cómo lo había hecho.

El licántropo en cuestión avanzó hacia ella arrugando la nariz y con una expresión dura en el rostro, como si no le gustara su presencia. _Y cómo no hacerlo_ , pensó la vampira, _si cree que he sido yo quien ha matado a toda esa gente_.

— Bella- la reconoció- ¿Qué te ha pasado?- le salió la voz algo forzada, como si estuviera conteniéndose las ganas de saltar sobre ella y despedazarla. _Probablemente es lo que más desea hacer en este momento..._

— Sam- ella inclinó la cabeza volviendo a saludar, pero con algo más de respeto- Creo saber a qué habéis venido.

— ¿En serio?- parecía intentar ser educado también. Ella no contestó porque veía que el otro quería decir algo, pero no sabía cómo empezar.

— Tranquilo,- contestó ella levantándose de su asiento con un salto ágil y luego miró a Sam a los ojos, alertando a los lobos, que dieron un paso hacia delante preparando los músculos por si recibían la orden de ataque.- y vosotros también, Paul, Jared, Embry...- dieron un salto al escuchar sus nombres, pero el de pelaje gris soltó un gruñido de advertencia- No, no voy a matar a nadie, ni tampoco he matado a nadie.

— ¿Cómo podemos creerte?¿Tienes algo que demuestre tu inocencia?- dijo desconfiado Sam todavía tenso.

— Claro que sí. ¿Qué clase de vampiro sería si me enfrento a cuatro licántropos sin nada que demuestre mi inocencia?- ella sonrió sin alegría y se dio la vuelta, enseñándoles la espalda indefensa. El gris iba a saltar aprovechando la oportunidad, pero el que parecía ser el jefe, Sam, lo detuvo. Mientras tanto, Bella había dado la vuelta a la roca en donde estaba sentada, se agachó y recogió algo del suelo.- Ella es la persona que buscáis- dijo lanzando de repente el cuerpo a los pies del licántropo. Él dio un salto hacia atrás y se preparó para un posible ataque de la vampira del suelo, pero éste no llegó- No va a moverse, no te preocupes.

— ¿Qué?- él volvió a mirar el cuerpo tirado y luego miró a Bella.- ¿Pero cómo...?

— Dejémoslo en que está muerta, por favor- volvió a sonreír sin alegría poniendo un dedo delante de sus labios curvados, pero algo brilló en sus ojos- Me la encontré y supe que había sido ella quien ha estado atacando a los humanos, por lo que la maté antes de que fuese más lejos- se encogió de hombros.- Bueno, aquí la tenéis. Creo que debería irme ya. He dado las explicaciones que necesitaba dar- se dio la vuelta y avanzó hacia los árboles, pero una voz la detuvo.

— ¿Qué te ha pasado?- preguntó el licántropo- ¿Qué pasó con la Bella que salvé aquel día?

— Aquella chica...-suspiró y luego se giró y lo miró a la cara- ... parte de ella murió ese día.- dijo hablando de ella misma como si fuera otra persona- La otra murió desangrada hace una semana por culpa de un oso.

— Entonces es cierto lo que pensamos.- dijo con un brillo de comprensión en la mirada.

— ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó curiosa alzando una ceja.

— Pensábamos que los Cullen habían vuelto, y que te habían transformado- ella se tensó ante la mención el apellido-Y al ver que tú...

— Te equivocas- le cortó ella.

— ¿Qué?

— He dicho que te equivocas- repitió en un susurro bajo.- Ellos no me transformaron.

— Entonces, ¿Quién...?- estaba estupefacto. ¿Qué había pasado en realidad?

— Nadie que conozcas- dijo ella, pero luego cambió de tema- Dejando eso de lado, ¿Puedo irme ya?

— No creo, muy a mi pesar.

— ¿Por qué?- ella cerró los ojos esperando un respuesta que ya sabía en qué consistiría.

— No podemos permitir que te marches- dijo serio y se aproximó a ella aprisionando su brazo izquierdo entre sus manazas que a Bella le parecieron tener la temperatura del Sol- Si los Cullen...- Bella desvió la mirada, pero no se soltó del agarre abrasador del lobo a pesar de que ambos sabían que era capaz de hacerlo- Si _ellos_ no están aquí, entonces todo vampiro que se encuentre en esta zona queda bajo nuestra jurisdicción.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Es por el tratado?- preguntó ella con voz tranquila luchando por separarse del agarre del otro.- ¿Podrías soltarme, por favor?

— Lo siento, pero no puedo. Podrías escaparte.- anunció con voz segura, pero en realidad confiaba en que ella no se iría. La Bella que conocía no lo hubiera hecho.

— Es por tu seguridad. No confío en mi autocontrol.- hubo gruñidos detrás, en los lobos restantes, pero lo ignoraron.

— ¿Morderás a un licántropo?- rió él.

— No, de eso puedes estar seguro.- la sonrisa casi le llega a los ojos- Lo que puedo hacer es mucho peor que eso, pero prometo no escapar- los gruñidos se acentuaron, casi convirtiéndose en rugidos.

— Por Dios, Paul, ¡Cálmate!- le gritó Sam al gris.- De acuerdo, te soltaré. Pero a la mínima, dejaré que los demás se echen sobre ti.

— Gracias.- dijo cuando se vio liberada. Luego, miró la zona que había tocado el licántropo y se la acercó a la mejilla derecha para sentir el calor residual del toque. _Hacía mucho que no sentía este... calor_ , suspiró ella cerrando los ojos, _es tan agradable..._ Sin darse cuenta, se había vuelto a perder en sus recuerdos, en concreto del día en que vio por primera vez el claro de forma circular del bosque. Fue en aquel día cuando recibió su primer beso...

Los demás no dijeron nada, pero la observaron con cautela cada movimiento que hacía, por extraño que les pareciera.

Ella los miró de reojo y pudo observar, más allá de la tensión evidente en sus mandíbulas y las enormes patas lobunas preparadas para saltar sobre ella a la mínima señal, que la analizaban con esos ojos inteligentes y oscuros, buscando algo. Ladeó a cabeza devolviéndoles la mirada sin titubear, sonriendo sin alegría cuando apartaban inconscientemente los ojos delos suyos después de dos segundos. Era normal. Estaba acostumbrada ya a estas alturas. Pero seguía doliéndole un poco. Cerró los ojos y suspiró.

Cuando los volvió a abrir, observó cómo casi a cámara lenta el lobo gris (Paul) se lanzó sobre ella obviamente en contra de las órdenes de Sam, que seguía en el mismo sitio mirándola incrédulo, seguramente buscando a la Bella que rescató en el bosque hace unos meses. La vampira volvió a centrarse en Paul y dio un paso a un lado en el último momento, esquivando por la distancia de un cabello las grandes zarpas.

Cuando el lobo miró a su lado, Bella estaba ahí con expresión cansada y algo triste. Lo miraba a los ojos directamente y negó con la cabeza lentamente, pero Paul no supo determinar si era porque no le parecía su comportamiento algo correcto, o porque le decía que no la iba a alcanzar.

— Pensaba que habíamos llegado a un acuerdo, Sam- ella susurró, de forma audible para criaturas como ellos, su nombre con tanta familiaridad que Sam le recorrió un estremecimiento.

— Lo siento.- se disculpó éste- Paul, quieto.- dio un paso hacia el lobo, pero no pareció influir en el hecho de que cuando Sam pronunció esas palabras Paul se quedó inmóvil.

— Veo que mi presencia no es bienvenida. Tengo que marcharme del pueblo, ¿no?- salió apenas un hilillo de voz, aunque todos la pudieron escuchar con claridad.

— Yo creo- contestó Sam intentando que la voz le sonara firme y segura.

— ¿Podré alguna vez volver?- volvió la vista Sam, ya que antes miraba hacia el suelo, y preguntó otra cosa más- ¿Guardaréis el secreto a mi padre?- él miró fijamente a esos ojos, rojos como la sangre fresca, buscando algo que haya quedado de la antigua Bella.

— Si, lo haremos, como lo hicimos con ellos- Bella agradeció que no dijera el nombre- Pero a cambio, tendremos que asegurarnos que no... que tú...- no sabía como decir algo tan complicado sin hacerla enfadar, los neófitos que una vez conoció se enfadaban de nada.

— ¿Que no mataré a nadie?- preguntó otra vez mirando al suelo, pero pudo ver el asentimiento de Sam- Tranquilo, esperaré paciente a que ese momento llegue.- soltó un suspiro cansado. Un par de segundos después levantó la vista y sonrió, aunque la sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos- De todas maneras tengo algo más que hacer y no creo que sigan buscándome después del funeral.

Se dio la vuelta, dando por finalizada la conversación, pero Sam la volvió a interrumpir.

— Bella.

— ¿Qué ocurre?¿He hecho algo malo?

— ¿Volverás algún día?- preguntó con un murmullo poco propio de él.

— ¿Qué dices? Pero si tu mismo has dicho que...- ella se había dado la vuelta, pero calló cuando vio la expresión en el rostro de Sam y entendió a _qué Bella_ le hablaba. Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Cuando los volvió a abrir, por un momento, la máscara que cubría su verdadera expresión se rompió y le contestó- Si quieres que te sea sincera... No lo sé.- y así, Bella se dio la vuelta y desapareció del claro. Poco después, abandonó Foks por un tiempo indefinido...

Bella volvió a la realidad de repente, a la realidad de verdad en la que estaba con su familia, y quiso suspirar, pero por alguna razón no podía. Intentó aspirar por la boca, pero nada y se preocupó de verdad. No es que necesitara el aire, pero sentía como si _de verdad_ se estuviera asfixiando.

Abrió los ojos, buscando a alguien a su al rededor, pero sólo estaban Alice y Jasper viendo las noticias en el sofá que estaba al lado de ella. Gritó, pero ningún sonido salió de su boca. Desesperada, consiguió moverse y se tiró de donde estaba "durmiendo", cayendo con estrépito al suelo alertando a la pareja que inmediatamente acudieron en su auxilio.

— ¿Bella?¡Bella!- llamó Alice a su hermana, pero ella estaba agarrándose el cuello con una mano buscando aire sin éxito, asfixiándose. Jasper la comenzó a calmar con su don a la vez que le daba golpes en la espalda sin saber muy bien cómo conseguir sacarla de ese estado. ¿Los vampiros eran capaces de ahogarse? Aunque pareció funcionar porque Bella aspiró de repente con fuerza y comenzó a híper ventilar. Pasaron un par de segundos y Alice vio adecuado preguntarle a Bella cuando la vio controlar la respiración- ¿Estás bien?

— Si...- respondió luchando para frenar los jadeos que salían de su boca.- ahora sí. Gracias, Jasper.

— No ha sido nada. -se encogió de hombros- ¿Pero qué te ha pasado?

— Ocurre a veces...- dijo con aires de misterio mirando hacia la ventana- Me levanto y no puedo moverme, o pierdo la vista un rato...- miró a Jasper y luego a Alice y les sonrió- Menos mal que esta vez estabais aquí, conmigo. Normalmente tenía que esperar a que se me pasara.

— ¿Y no tenías miedo de que te atacaran?

— La verdad es que sí, pero nunca me paso nada. Durante el día solía esconderme en cuevas, si estaba cerca de las montañas, o en casas abandonadas, muy tenebrosas por cierto, a las afueras de las ciudades y así nadie se acercaba.- hubo un pequeño silencio- Bueno, ya se ha hecho de noche, debería ir yendo.

— ¡Espera!- la llamó Alice- Voy contigo.

— ¿Segura? Puede haber sangre...- frunció un poco el ceño, preocupada.

— Me mantendré alejada si eso ocurre, tranquila. ¿Vienes, Jasper?- la vampira miró a su esposo, pero este negaba con la cabeza.

— Hace dos semanas que no voy de caza y es peligroso, pero encantado iría otro día.- sonrió a las dos y se despidió.- Nos vemos más tarde, ¿Cuándo crees que regresarán?

— No lo sé, puede que cuando amanezca.- se encogió de hombros Bella.

— De acuerdo. Hasta entonces.- Luego regresó al sofá y siguió mirando las noticias.

Alice y Bella se miraron y se sonrieron. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no salían las dos solas y tal vez esa salida, aunque no fuera exactamente de placer, acercaría un poco más a las dos vampiras.

— Vámonos- Bella tomó de la mano a Alice y las dos salieron por la puerta juntas, preparándose para una noche un tanto sangrienta...

 


	4. Convivencia II

**_Convivencia II_ **

 

Hacía mucho frío, para los humanos, cuando Bella y Alice abandonaron la casa. Alice le había contado a Bella lo que habían hecho mientras ésta dormía, también le contó que estaba muy emocionada sobre lo que iban a hacer en estos días y lo contenta que estaba de haber recuperado a una hermana.

Mientras, Bella escuchaba con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios y en silencio sin comentar nada. Realmente le gustaba escuchar a los demás, era una de las cosas que más le gustaban, quizá la única; aunque a la velocidad que salían las palabras de la boca de Alice la confundían. Esta gesticulaba sin parar con las manos con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, pero eso no impedía que corriesen a velocidad vampírica hasta la ciudad más cercana.

— En conclusión- terminó por fin Alice- , espero que te quedes mucho tiempo.- Bella desvió la vista del suelo que recorrían y observó el rostro suplicante de su hermana. Le iba a decir que sí, pero luego recordó lo que sabía que ocurriría en un futuro y lo pensó cuidadosamente, entristeciendo a Alice- Si no quieres... no te obligaremos.- Bella la miró a los ojos con esa expresión vació, pero luego medio sonrió.

— No hará falta. No creo que deseen mi presencia después- y, cuando Alice iba a preguntar a qué se refería, Bella la interrumpió y miró hacia las luces nocturnas de bares y locales de la ciudad- Ya hemos llegado.

Bella se detuvo y cerró los ojos, seguramente para escuchar mejor las voces humanas. Alice la miró fijamente y cerró los ojos también, concentrándose, pero cuando llegó a percibir unos gritos femeninos en la lejanía, la otra ya le había tomado el brazo derecho y había empezado a arrastrarla hacía el lugar donde se escuchaban los gritos.

— Tú no intervengas a no ser que sea necesario- le pidió Bella- Podrían identificarte y no quiero meterte en problemas.

— ¿Y tú?

— Yo...- miró hacia un callejón al final de la calle oscura, para un humano. Desde ese punto, ambas pudieron ver como un grupo de hombres acosaban a dos chicas que probablemente habían salido de compras (a juzgar por las bolsas en sus manos) y se les había hecho tarde-... digamos que no van a tener ganas de saber quién soy.

— No les irás a hacer daño, ¿verdad?- susurró temerosa.

— No, esta vez no- Bella soltó el brazo de Alice y disminuyó la velocidad a la que caminaban, para parecer que iban de paseo las dos- Aunque, tal vez...

— ¡Bella!- Alice se asustó al recordar las intenciones homicidas que Edward solía tener en sus días de vigilancia. A decir verdad, pareciera que Bella estuviera haciendo lo mismo que él...

— Tranquila...- contestó Bella sonriéndole un poco, pero bajó la voz ya que se acercaban y podrían oírla- ...era sólo una broma...- y, antes de que Alice pudiera decirle algo, Bella desapareció y volvió a aparecer en el tejado de uno de los edificios industriales, típicos de las afueras de una ciudad, mientras observaba la situación con mirada calculadora.

 _Pues menudo sentido del humor_ , pensó Alice con un suspiro y miró con atención todos los movimientos de hacía Bella. Pero su atención fue desviada por las voces que venían del callejón oscuro.

— ¿De verdad que no queréis pasar la noche con nosotros?- dijo uno.

— Os haremos sentir mejor que nunca- afirmó otro.

— ¡N-N-No!- declaró la que parecía más débil y asustada- ¡No i-i-iremos c-con vosotros! ¿Verdad, Cris?

— Claro.- dijo la otra poniéndose delante de su amiga para protegerla- No permitiré que le hagáis nada.

— ¿Y tú qué?- murmuró la otra preocupada.

— Tranquila, tú sal corriendo- susurró de forma audible sólo para los vampiros.

— ¡Pe-pero...!

— Estaré bien.- sonrió y le entregó todas las bolsas a su amiga y esta esperó pacientemente a que tuviera oportunidad para salir corriendo, pero volvió a mirar a la chica, quizás por última vez- Quedaos conmigo, pero dejad tranquila a mi amiga.

— Qué valiente. ¿Estás segura?- dijo con sorna uno que parecía el líder- por mí, vale. ¿Y vosotros, chicos?

— De acuerdo- dijeron y sonrieron de forma lasciva- Tal vez, incluso mejor- las dos chicas tuvieron un escalofrío de miedo al pensar a qué se referían.

— Vete, y no regreses.- pidió la valiente empujando a la otra hacia la boca del callejón- ¡Vete!

La otra obedeció y salió de ahí lo más rápido que pudo con lágrimas en los ojos. Entonces Alice se preguntó por qué razón Bella no había actuado ya, pero sintió que la observaban. Cuando levantó la vista lo único que recibió en respuesta fueron unos ojos rojos como la sangre que parecían pedirle permiso para continuar. Alice asintió en respuesta a la pregunta silenciosa. Bella le mantuvo la mirada unos segundos más y cerró los ojos, lanzándose hacia lo más oscuro del callejón, esperando el momento preciso.

— Bueno, pequeña. Tu amiga ya se ha ido- sonrió y los otros se rieron.- Que empiece la fiesta.- y empezó a acercase lentamente a la pobre chica indefensa mientras ella cerraba los ojos esperando lo peor.

— No hará falta- habló de repente Bella saliendo de las tinieblas y dejó que la luz de la calle principal le llegase sólo de forma parcial.

— ¿Quién eres tú?- espetó uno muy enfadado.

— ¡Pero si sólo es una chica!- gritó uno que puedo ver el pecho de Bella.

— Y muy hermosa, la verdad- observó otro, pero no se había fijado en su rostro, ni mucho menos. Sus ojos no eran capaces de ver mucho más de todos modos, ya que se trataba de una noche muy oscura y no llegaba mucha claridad a tan profundo en el callejón.

— Mm... es cierto- el jefe se detuvo y preguntó- ¿Por qué no te nos unes, preciosa?- iba a dar un paso hacia Bella, pero algo invisible, para humanos claro está, lo lanzó lejos de ahí.

— Nadie me llama "preciosa"- murmuró y miró uno por uno a los ojos, un brazo en alto como el único gesto de que se haya movido para asestarle un golpe al humano. Ellos retrocedieron aterrados al reparar en sus ojos rojos como la sangre, ahora muy obvios y brillantes en medio de las sombras en su rostro- ¿Algún problema?

— N-No...- dijeron un par de ellos- Yo creo que mejor nos vamos de aquí...

—  Yo lo creo que sí- sonrió levemente, apenas mostrando sus blancos dientes- Fuera.- dijo tranquila pero tuvo el mismo efecto que si lo hubiera hecho a todo pulmón.

— Bueno, fue un placer- uno inclinó la cabeza temblando y salió corriendo de allí, aterrorizado, al igual que los demás y se olvidaron del cuerpo de su amigo en el suelo mojado del callejón.

— Muchas gracias...- murmuró la chica mientras veía a los otros salir despavoridos del lugar, pero cuando se dio la vuelta para preguntar el nombre a Bella, esta ya se había ido.- ¿Pero qué...?

En ese momento se escuchó una sirena acercarse desde la lejanía. Cuando llegó la policía, las amigas se abrazaron llorando por el susto. No había nadie más allí aparte del que estaba en el suelo, ni siquiera cuando miraron hasta el fondo del callejón con sus linternas.

Unos metros más allá, Bella aparecía al lado de Alice, quien había presenciado todo, estupefacta.

— Esta vez ha sido fácil.- dijo mirando fijamente las luces del coche- eran unos simple jóvenes y se asustan con poco.

— Perdona- dijo Alice girándose para mirar a Bella a la cara-, pero la verdad es que das mucho miedo cuando te pones así.

— Así, ¿cómo?- dijo curiosa Bella.

— ¿Es que nunca te has mirado en un espejo?- dijo sorprendida- Tu ojos, tus colmillos, _tu voz_...Aunque intentemos parecer humanos, siempre hemos sido, y seremos, monstr...

— Por favor, no digas eso.- pidió tapándole la boca a la otra con una mano en un movimiento que no existió.- No lo digas...- susurró con voz ronca, casi quebrada, quitando la mano de la boca de Alice.

— ¿Por qué?- se aventuró a preguntar ella.

— Porque vosotros no sois monstruos, así que no tienes derecho a decir eso- comenzó a caminar a velocidad humana, aunque tal vez demasiado rápido para ellos. Cuando Alice la alcanzó se las arregló para ocultar su rostro detrás de su pelo. Miró hacia la otra acera.

— ¿Y tú?- Alice bajó el volumen de su voz e intentó suavizarlo; luego, repitió- ¿Piensas que eres un monstruo?- Bella cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza, pero no contestó.- ¿Bella?- siguió sin contestar.

Estaba a punto de sacudirla para comprobar que seguía allí cuando se escuchó un ruido estridente, como del metal estirándose hasta su límite de capacidad, y luego el sonido de algo muy pesado chocar.  Ambas se miraron una fracción de segundo antes de salir corriendo a velocidad vampírica hacia el lugar.

Era un choque múltiple y, desgraciadamente, por aquella vía solía pasar mucha gente y estas habían quedado atrapadas bajo lo que quedaban de los tres coches que obstaculizaban la carretera. El olor penetrante de sangre fresca era muy potente, y los corazones palpitando débilmente en medio del mar de metal y cristales rotos suponía una llamada como el canto de una sirena para los vampiros.

Alice no aguantó mucho, así que corrió, sin que la vieran los humanos curiosos que se asomaban por la ventana o acudían al lugar corriendo, y se quedó en un lugar seguro desde  donde podía ver qué hacía Bella con todo detalle.

Cuál fue su sorpresa cuando los humanos de repente dejaron de correr hacia los coches y se quedaban de piedra, para luego darse la vuelta y salir de ahí con el rostro en una expresión preocupada y confundida. _¿Qué diantres pasa?_ , pero calló y observó cómo Bella recogía los cuerpos que todavía daban señales de vida y los ponía sobre sus hombros, escondida de la vista de cualquier curioso; luego, miró hacia la dirección de Alice y pidió permiso con la mirada. Cuando la vampira asintió, Bella desapareció de allí a toda velocidad. Y todavía nadie se dio cuenta.

Cuando Alice llegó al hospital, no había nadie en la entrada, al menos nadie humano, porque Bella se escondía en la oscuridad al lado del edificio esperando el momento perfecto para dejar los cuerpos en la entrada. Esperó pacientemente, sin hacer ruido, hasta que no percibieron a nadie cerca y fue en ese momento cuando Bella saltó y se detuvo en la puerta automática de cristal del lugar.

 _¿Pero qué hace?_ , se preguntó Alice, asustada de que alguien viese a su hermana, pero pasó igual que antes, era como si cuando alguien se aproximase a su posición, cambiasen de idea sin recordar por qué querían ir allí en un primer lugar. Entonces Bella apareció delante de ella, sola y sin los heridos.

— ¿Qué pasó con los cuerpos?- preguntó la Cullen, curiosa. Bella se giró, sin una palabra y señaló a la multitud que empezaba a formarse delante del mostrador de información del hospital.

— Allí, y van a ser atendidos ahora mismo.- se dio la vuelta y cerró los ojos concentrándose para escuchar y buscar su próxima misión, pero se tensó repentinamente y en un movimiento fluido sujetó a Alice de la mano y la posicionó detrás de su cuerpo.

— Vaya, vaya- escucharon una voz aterciopelada a un par de metros de ellas- ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí?

Era vampiro también, pero era de los que se alimentaban según la dieta tradicional, como indicaban sus ojos rojos carmesí. Aparentaba unos veinte años y llevaba el pelo largo, descuidado y con algo de barro. Sus ropas estaban llenas de sangre, barro, ramas y hojas, lo que indicaba que era nómada. Estaba sediento.

— ¿Necesitas algo?- preguntó Bella pasando de saludo, al igual que el otro.

— No.- contestó este, sonriendo amigablemente y acercándose a ellas- Pero gracias de todos modos.

— ¿Ocurre algo?- tanteó Bella quedándose en su sitio, inmóvil.- Te veo algo intranquilo.- el otro la miró unos momentos de arriba a abajo con una ceja levantada, como preguntándose a qué se debía la rudeza del tono que Bella usaba para hablar con él.

— No es nada, descuida- hablo con un tono cortés y algo anticuado- Pero es que estoy muy sediento, y me acercaba a un accidente de tráfico cercano, pero no había sangre de la que alimentarme. ¿Qué te ha pasado a ti?

— Nada especial- se encogió de hombros. Dio por terminada la conversación e iba a pasar al lado de ese tipo solamente para huir a otro lado ya que la única vía de salida era pasando por ahí, pero el vampiro de repente le dio un empujón que lanzó a Bella hacia la pared del edificio que estaba al lado.

— No, bonita.- dijo enfadado.- Tú no te vas a ir de aquí airosa.

Bella se separó del muro, dejando un agujero en este, y luego se sacudió los escombros de encima y miró fulminante y retadora al extraño.

— No entiendo qué te pasa conmigo...

— ¡No te hagas la tonta!- se empezó a exasperar- ¡Sé que has sido tú quien me ha quitado la _comida_! ¡Este es mi territorio!

— Yo no me he alimentado de ellos- aseguró Bella, con voz relajada.

— Pues tus ojos dicen lo contrario- un gruñido de ira apareció en el pecho del vampiro- Tú... ¡Roba-presas! Pagarás por esto...- siseó antes de levantar a Bella por el cuello y de un solo movimiento arrancarle el brazo derecho, pero ella sólo frunció el ceño. Si le dolía, no dio muestras de ello. Alice cerró los ojos al pensar en lo que tiene que haber dolido eso.- Esto es sólo el principio... no tienes ni idea de lo que puedo hacerte...- advirtió en un susurro acercando su rostro al oído de Bella, para luego tirarla en el suelo, esperando a que ella se levantase.

Alice estaba horrorizada, pero sabía que no podía intervenir. Le dolía el ver cómo Bella alcanzaba su brazo y maldecía en voz baja mientras se lo volvía a colocar y, aunque Alice supiese lo mucho que escocía eso, no hizo nada por ayudarla, y un grito ahogado involuntario delató su presencia.

— Y traes a tu amiguita, ¿no?- agarró a Alice por el cuello también, impidiendo así que esta respirara- Pero ella es  _de los otros_...- susurró al notar los ojos dorados. Miró a Bella y luego volvió a mirar a Alice, pensativo, sin darse cuenta de que Bella indicaba con un dedo en los labios, desde detrás del vampiro, a la otra que no dijera nada.

— Los Vulturis me enviaron a ejecutarla.- se encogió de hombros.

— Pero, ¿por qué hablabas con ella tranquilamente?

— Si no me hubieras interrumpido...- se situó tranquilamente al lado del vampiro y habló con la voz más fría e insensible que Alice había escuchado nunca en Bella-... estaba a punto de arrancarle la cabeza.- puso un brazo encima de él- Ya sabes, convencerlos para que te crean y luego atacar desde la espalda.- hizo un gesto desinteresado con la otra mano.

— Mm... Tienes razón-dijo soltando a Alice en el suelo, a salto y girándose hacia Bella- Eso me parece más Vulturi. Pero, ¿Dónde está tu cap...?-No terminó porque, de un movimiento, Bella le arrancó la cabeza y la dejó en el suelo para luego partir su cuerpo en dos en el suelo de un golpe con el pie. Ante la asustada mirada de Alice, Bella levantó lo que quedaba de aquel vampiro y se giró hacia su amiga.

— ¿Nos vamos?- Alice sólo pudo asentir lentamente. Bella asintió en respuesta y se fue corriendo a una velocidad suficientemente lenta como para que le diera tiempo de alcanzarla.

Corrieron durante un par de segundos cuando pasaron por el último callejón que daba a los árboles ya en el bosque; y, sin detenerse, Bella siguió corriendo hasta un claro bastante conocido. Sólo que sin oso muerto.

— Aquí es donde te encontramos...- susurró Alice, pero la otra sólo asintió dándole la razón mientras ponía el cuerpo inmóvil en la hierba y buscaba ramas al rededor.- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

— ¿No es obvio?- respondió Bella y por fin Alice pudo escuchar algo de sentimiento en ella, parecía de burla.- Voy a quemarlo.

— No me refiero a eso- sacudió la cabeza Alice e intentó ayudar a Bella, pero ella ya había terminado la pila.- Toma- le tendió el mechero que esta vez se había acordado de traer.- Me refería a si vas a seguir matando...

— ¿Vampiros?- completó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que era de todo menos tranquilizante.- No te preocupes, no es algo que haga todos los días, sólo de vez en cuando. Hay algunos que simplemente me dejan en paz, pero otros son demasiado gallitos como para dejarlo ir e intentan matarme.- soltó una carcajada seca y atemorizante- Ya sabes lo que pasó después.

— Pero, ¿por qué los matas?

— Porque eran ellos o yo- se encogió de hombros-. Además, a veces cometo errores y los mato sin querer, pero es porque no me había dado cuenta a tiempo que poseían algún poder.- Alice se quedó muda un buen rato, incapaz de que cuadrase en su cabeza esta faceta asesina de Bella, su hermana y amiga, hasta hace poco una inocente humana- ¿Volvemos a la ciudad?

Alice asintió lentamente y se dirigieron a toda velocidad que le dieron sus piernas hacia la ciudad donde había estado antes; pero esta vez Bella no se detuvo a las afueras, como antes, sino que siguió corriendo hasta el punto que se volvió invisible para Alice, que sólo pudo saber que estaba en la plaza principal por su olor a fresas y lavanda. Justo cuando, al saltar por encima de los arbustos que rodeaban el extenso parque, pudo ver a Bella que observaba con el rostro serio un cuerpo en el suelo que se estaba enfriando con el paso de los segundos.

— ¿Está...?

— No- afirmó Bella interrumpiendo a Alice. Ella se inclinó e inspeccionó con ojo crítico las heridas en el cuerpo de la chica.- Y sé quién le ha hecho esto, está muy cerca de aquí.

— ¿Quién?- murmuró Alice atreviéndose a salir de la oscuridad de las planta y se posicionó al lado de Bella debajo de la farola observando también el cuerpo.

— Es un violador y asesino en serie que llevo buscando un tiempo- miró a Alice y de nuevo su rostro carecía de emoción- Lo sé porque siempre las elije igual, he investigado su caso, y las deja de la misma manera, abandonadas en la oscuridad, de noche y medio muertas con una puñalada en el pecho.- en el silencio que siguió pudo ver reconocimiento pasar rápidamente por los ojos rubíes.

— Bella...- murmuró Alice sabiendo por qué Bella se sentía así, pero luego se acordó de algo- Pero, todavía hay esperanza, ¿no? Si al llevas al hospital todavía puede haber esperanza...- Alice fue bajando el volumen de la voz cuando vio que a otra negaba seria con la cabeza.

— No creo que sobreviva, la herida en el pecho le ha atravesado el pulmón izquierdo y ha hecho un corte en el corazón- dijo con la voz igual a la de Carlisle cuando hablaba del diagnóstico de los pacientes- Pero, en el hipotético caso de que lo hiciera, el trauma psicológico acabaría con ella en un par de días.- Alice inmediatamente entendió y asintió triste, tanto por la chica que estaba muriendo a sus pies, como por su amiga. Era como si Bella hablase de ella misma.

— ¿No podemos hacer algo por ella?

— Sí, podemos- Bella dejó de observar el cuerpo y miró a Alice- ¿Tienes tu móvil encima?

— Claro, aquí lo tienes- dijo tendiéndole el aparato- ¿Vas a llamar a la policía?

— Sí- escuchó mientras murmuraba unas palabras a toda velocidad a la mujer que la atendió por el otro lado. Pasados unos minutos que cogieron los datos del lugar, Bella cortó la llamada sin decir nada más- ¿Este teléfono puede ser ubicado?

— Eh... no- respondió un poco aturdida todavía- Es ilocalizable, sólo por si acaso- dijo ya más segura.

— Perfecto.- se lo devolvió- Tienes que conseguirme uno de esos, son muy útiles.

— ¿Antes qué usabas?

— Teléfonos públicos cuando tenía dinero,- se giró y abandonó a paso lento el lugar- y cuando no, usaba el teléfono de la víctima. Vamos, todavía hay mucho que hacer.- llamó a la vampira y, cuando ella llegó a su lado, pudieron escuchar a los lejos el sonido de las sirenas.

— Ya vienen.

— Sí- asintió Bella con la cabeza- suelen venir bastante rápido a veces, aunque nunca encuentran al agresor.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué no lo has atrapado todavía?- estaba estupefacta. ¿Por qué algunos sí y otros lo dejaba ir?

— Porque no tengo pruebas de sus delitos.- dijo escondiéndose en una zona oscura para los humanos a observar el "espectáculo" cuando llegó el coche patrulla.- Vale, puedo atraparlo, está cerca de aquí; pero, ¿qué me garantiza que lo mandarán a la cárcel? Aunque ahora que lo dices, puedo simplemente dejarlo catatónico y que los metan en un manicomio.

— ¿Dé qué estás hablando?

— Puedo dejarlos medio locos. No lo hago siempre, sólo con aquellos que merecen estar lo suficientemente cuerdos como para saber que están locos.

— Pero, pero...- tartamudeó Alice en voz baja al lado de ella- Eso es cruel. ¿No puedes simplemente dejarlos inconscientes?

Bella se la quedó mirando los ojos bien abiertos, quedando una mueca extraña entre sorpresa y la inexpresividad que solía llevar. Alice no pudo evitar sentirse un poco intimidada por el rojo tan profundo.

— Podría funcionar...- murmuró- Si, tienes razón- asintió para sí misma cuando estuvo conforme.- Supongo que tendré que mejorar mi autocontrol para ello, un pequeño defecto, pero está bien. No sé por qué no se me había ocurrido antes.

— Tal vez no te detuviste a pensarlo- se encogió de hombros Alice.- ¿Qué hacemos ahora?- quiso cambiar de tema.

— ¿Te apetece ir a por el violador?- dijo Bella como si estuviera preguntando si prefería ir al cine o a un restaurante. Se giró y señaló algún punto en la lejanía que identificaron como un humano- Precisamente ahí viene.- efectivamente ahí estaba, al final de la calle oscura, un hombre que rondaba los treinta años con un cuchillo en la mano y expresión que parecía demostrar una lucha interna entre el sufrimiento y la ira.

— ¿Es ese?

— Sí, el mismo- asintió Bella y se giró un momento para comprobar que los policías seguían examinando el cuerpo ya muerto, enfriándose, y una sonrisa siniestra apareció en sus labios, enseñando los colmillos.- Se me acaba de ocurrir una genial idea, Alice.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer?- preguntó curiosa y algo molesta por no poder ver el futuro de la otra- Recuerda, no mates a nadie ni lo conduzcas a la locura.

— Tranquila, sólo haré lo que me has dicho- respiró hondo y cerró los ojos- Reza para que salga bien.

— ¿Por qué...?- antes de terminar, Bella la había empujado con cuidado hacia un lugar algo más apartado y, sonriendo de manera siniestra, la hizo callar poniendo un dedo en los labios.

— No hables, ya se acerca.- Dejó a la vampira ahí y desapareció. Alice, curiosa, observó primero a los policías, y luego al asesino. No encontró a Bella, pero cuando iba a volver a mirar el coche patrulla, vio con sorpresa, cómo se acercaba lentamente incluso para un humano, hacia el asesino. Estupefacta escuchó el cómo la vampira parecía dar un cambio radical y aparentar la adolescente asustada que realmente nunca fue.

Escuchó el cómo ella le pedía ayuda porque se había perdido y el supuesto asesino se comía la mentira completamente. El hombre la rodeó con un brazo, y Bella se estremeció como si tuviera miedo o frío, ambas cosas totalmente imposibles, pero el otro solamente amplió más la sonrisa dejando entrever sus dientes antes de sacar el cuchillo en un movimiento que creyó discreto.

Pero, antes de siquiera mover un dedo, Bella le puso una mano en los ojos y otra en la boca para que no gritara; inamovible, dejó que el hombre intentara acuchillarla sin éxito, ya que la hoja rebotó contra su piel y cayó al suelo. Bella suspiró y dejó salir una risita un tanto siniestra antes de que el otro se quedara totalmente inmóvil y se desplomara sobre el suelo frío y mojado de la calle. Se agachó y recogió el cuerpo, poniéndolo encima de su hombro como si pesara gramos en vez de kilos, y avanzó hacia Alice con una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¡Funcionó!- le dijo feliz. Alice no consiguió que ningún sonido saliera de su boca, que se abría y cerraba como un pez fuera del agua, y con los ojos desorbitados.- Hm, no creo que lo haya dejado loco.

Se detuvo delante de su hermana y ladeó la cabeza, con duda en sus ojos. ¿Podían los vampiros quedarse con la mente totalmente en blanco? Tal vez sí, porque Alice sentía que los pensamientos se le escapaban de la cabeza a toda velocidad. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, pero le llegó un débil olor a sangre que le hizo tensarse, frunciendo el ceño. Abrir los párpados para mirar a Bella y luego al hombre. ¡El cuchillo! Todavía había sangre, seguramente de la chica de antes...

Recordándola, Alice se giró y miró que todavía la policía seguía allí, y luego fijó la vista en Bella, que avanzaba lentamente hacia la luz que ofrecían los faros del automóvil.

Alice no dijo nada, tenía una ligera idea de lo que su amiga iba a hacer y, en efecto, Bella en ese momento lanzó el cuerpo con la suficiente fuerza como para que éste aterrizara con estrépito en el techo del coche de policía sin romperse nada más que un par de costillas.

— Ups...- murmuró Bella cuando un chasquido la avisó de los huesos rotos- Creo que me he pasado un poco. Esta fuerza de neófita me está matando...- mientras ella hablaba, los agentes de la ley corrieron hacia lo que había hecho tanto ruido y se sorprendieron al encontrar un cuerpo, que luego se dieron cuenta de que sólo estaba inconsciente. Al ver el cuchillo y el estado sangriento de hombre, lo esposaron inmediatamente mientras otro grupo buscaba en los alrededores, quizá con ganas de ver a quién lo había lanzado.

— Vaya...- soltó Alice admirando el trabajo realizado.- ¿Vas a seguir...?

— Sí,- contestó Bella simplemente- todavía queda algo de tiempo para que amanezca. ¿Puedes ver que pase algo?

— Mm...- Alice cerró los ojos pensativa. Bella todavía no había tomado ninguna decisión, por lo que quizás podría ver algo- Hay a una chica... en un tejado de un edificio muy alto... ¡se va a tirar!

— No si yo puedo evitarlo.- murmuró Bella mirando a su al rededor desesperadamente, buscando- ¿Cuándo va a ocurrir?

— Pronto- dijo-. Tal vez en un minuto o quizás dos, es cerca de aquí porque puedo ver las luces rojas y azules de los policías.

— De acuerdo- buscaron el sitio con la mirada unos segundos hasta que entonces Bella miró hacia el otro lado de la plaza, donde había una figura claramente femenina en la azotea de un edificio de viviendas.- Ahí está.

Bella corrió a toda velocidad hacia el lugar, pasando totalmente desapercibida para los policías, seguida de Alice. Cuando llegaron, miraron hacia arriba y una maceta cayó de ahí, casi dándole a Bella en la cabeza, pero ella logró atraparla antes de que la golpeara y cayera al suelo ruidosamente. Dejó el objeto cuidadosamente en el suelo y miró la puerta principal del edificio, que estaba cerrada y sólo podría abrirse desde dentro.

— ¿Vas a saltar?- preguntó Alice, estupefacta.

— Sí.

— Es muy alto, no vas a llegar.- en efecto, para subir tenía que saltar cerca nueve o diez pisos, si se cuenta la planta baja, sin que la vieran los humanos. Bella sonrió.

— Olvidas que soy una neófita- susurró antes de desaparecer de nuevo, volviendo a aparecer agarrada al borde del tejado antes de saltar y ponerse detrás de la chica. A Alice no le quedó otra que buscar un lugar oscuro, saltar por sus propios medios y trepar el trecho que quedaba. Cuando llegó a la azotea, se encontró detrás de su hermana, quien a su vez estaba detrás de la humana, sin ser notada.

— Esta vida no merece la pena...- susurró la chica. Bella sonrió con ironía en la expresión, como diciendo  _¿No me digas?_

— ¿Por qué?- soltó Bella al aire lo suficientemente fuerte como para que la humana, de oídos menos desarrollados, escuchara a la perfección. Cuando esta se giró, no vio a nadie y frunció el ceño, como creyendo que se lo había inventado. Dio un paso hacia delante, rozando con los dedos desnudos el borde.- ¿Por qué?- volvió a susurrar, pero más fuerte, y siguió hablando desde la oscuridad-¿Por qué haces eso?

— ¿Qu...Quién está ahí?- preguntó con algo de duda en la voz- Sal de donde quiera que estés.

— Eso no es necesario...- habló Bella un poco más alto- Lo más importante es ¿Por qué quieres hacer esto?

— ¡No tengo por qué decírtelo!- soltó la joven, quien no tendría más de diecisiete años.

— Es cierto, pero para que me creas, te diré que yo ya he pasado por lo mismo que tú.

— Tú... ¿eres un fantasma?- susurró la chica buscando por todos lados. Bella soltó una risita por la conclusión que había sacado la humana, pero la otra tomó su no-respuesta como un sí- ¿Cómo... moriste?- Alice se tensó por unos momentos al mismo tiempo que Bella guardaba silencio, quizá pensando una respuesta.- ¿Sigues ahí, fantasma?

— Yo... me suicidé también.- Bella frunció un poco los labios. La verdad es que no le convencía mucho, pero siguió adelante- Por amor- añadió.

— ¿Qué... te pasó?- la pobre chica no sabía bien que decir, pero al menos se había apartado de la cornisa para situarse en un lugar más seguro, buscando al "fantasma"- No importa si no quieres contestar. Sé lo mucho que duele perder a alguien que quieres, mi novio fue asesinado hace poco- soltó la chica con lágrimas luchando por salir de sus ojos, pero siguió, con la voz quebrándosele poco a poco- Unos... desalmados... lo mataron para quitarle su dinero.- un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus ojos.- Nos íbamos a fugar... juntos...- Alice y Bella se miraron a los ojos un poco tristes.

— Lo siento...- susurró Bella, pero eso hizo que la otra rompiera a llorar de repente.

— Perdona que te esté contando esto, precisamente a ti, una desconocida total. Aunque tal vez esté volviéndome loca... - se limpió las lágrimas que pudo con una manga- Mira que oír cosas...- Bella cerró los ojos, comprendiendo. Ella también había llegado a escuchar cosas aquella vez.

— Te comprendo- susurró Bella y, aprovechando que la otra había cerrado los ojos para limpiárselos, corrió a su lado y la abrazó de repente ante la sorpresa de Alice.- Te entiendo, pero eso no es motivo para querer matarte. ¿Por qué no lo hablas con tus padres?- la chica se tensó de repente y se estremeció, por el frío, por supuesto.

— Eres... corpórea...- se asombró unos momentos. Quería darse la vuelta para ver a la persona que la abrazaba por detrás, pero Bella lo impidió- ¿Por qué no me dejas verte?

— No querrías verme- dijo Bella cerrando los ojos- pero contéstame, y te dejaré que me veas.

— Mi madre... ella no me comprende.- dijo y Alice bufó. Todas las adolescentes creían que sus padres los odian- Ella dejó a mi padre hace mucho tiempo, llevándome con ella, pero se veía claramente que no me quería. Es más, me odia. Dice que sólo molesto y que siempre estoy en el medio. Mi padre vino varias veces a por mí pero... él...

— ¿Abusó de ti?- preguntó la vampira con tranquilidad, todavía abrazando a la humana, que temblaba al recordarlo. El cuerpo frío de la vampira tampoco ayudaba mucho.

— Sí- contestó con un suspiro cuando se repuso- Él se aprovechó de mí y mamá nunca hizo nada. Decía que me lo estaba inventando todo. Conseguí que me dejara en paz, pero debía seguir viviendo con mamá...- entonces, rompió a llorar.- Yo... no sé qué hacer... Mi novio... era el único que me apreciaba de verdad...- soltó entre hipos-... todo iba a salir bien, pero ayer...

— Comprendo...- Bella apretó un poco el abrazo, pero sin hacer daño a la chica.- Pero por eso no debes rendirte. Sigue adelante, pase lo que pase.

— ¿Y me lo dices tú?- se enfadó de repente, revolviéndose en los brazos de hierro de Bella- Tú... que te suicidaste. ¡Hiciste lo mismo que yo! ¡No tienes derecho a decirme lo que debo hacer!- intentó salir de entre los brazos níveos, pero ella no la dejó- ¡Suéltame!- chilló.

Entonces, Bella obedeció y la soltó, volviendo a esa máscara inexpresiva para ocultar lo que verdaderamente sentía, aunque en sus ojos se viese dolor, tristeza, compresión... y arrepentimiento. Alice no tuvo mucho tiempo para sorprenderse de ese descubrimiento, porque la humana había visto a Bella soltando un débil grito ahogado. Ella primero se fijó en su ropa, desgarrada y ensangrentada en algunos sitios; desde las botas hasta los guantes que aparentaban no aguantar mucho tiempo más. Luego, miró su rostro, deteniéndose en la piel perfecta y blanca como la cal (sus ojos no podían percibir las cicatrices).

 _Qué hermosa..._ , pensó, pero se quedó inmóvil cuando vio los ojos, rojos como la sangre, de Bella.

— Te dije que no querías verme...- susurró suspirando, y dio un paso hacia la chica. Miró al suelo sabiendo que el color de sus ojos la incomodaba.

— ¡No te me acerques!- suplicó- No me mates, por favor.

— ¿Matarte?- Estaba estupefacta- ¿Por qué?

— ¡No eres un fantasma! ¡¿Qué diablos eres?!- cuando Bella iba a dar un paso hacia ella, chilló y dio un paso atrás, acercándose sin darse cuenta al borde del tejado.

—No te muevas, por favor- susurró, con expresión dolida- Sólo quería ayudarte, no he venido a matarte, ni mucho menos.- bajó un poco la voz- Sólo quería ayudarte...- se dio la vuelta y anduvo hacia la posición de la otra vampira, esperando a que la humana la siguiera.

La humana calló, arrepentida de sus palabras. Bajó la cabeza apenada y corrió hacia Bella pero chocó con ella y sintió como si se hubiese tirado de cabeza hacia una pared de hormigón, aunque aun así la abrazó por detrás tal y como había hecho antes la vampira. Se estremeció de nuevo por el frío ya que la pobre estaba sólo vestida con una bata blanca y andaba descalza, pero abrazaba a Bella con todas sus fuerzas.

— Lo siento...- murmuró- Me asusté, creí que eras un demonio, pero pareces un ángel sin alas.- Bella se sobresaltó. Ya le habían dicho ángel antes, pero nunca con tanta devoción en la voz y esperanza- ¿Acaso eres uno?- Bella sintió como si su muerto corazón hubiera sido estrujado. ¿Qué debía decir y qué no?

— Eh...- susurró. Pero entonces se tensó y miró al cielo, viendo que comenzaba a aclarar en el horizonte. Miró a Alice y ella se había dado cuenta de lo mismo. Asintió. No sabía cómo acabar pronto este problema, pero de repente una idea le cruzó por la cabeza- Podría contarte mi historia, sólo si me prometes una cosa- se liberó el abrazo y la sujetó por los hombros.

— Lo que sea- asintió la humana entusiasmada. Vista tan de cerca podría casi ignorar los ojos rojos y reparar en la forma tan perfecta en que estaba esculpido el rostro helado, y quedó prendada de su belleza. No era algo que pudiese olvidar.

— No vuelvas a intentar quitarte la vida, vales más que eso.- dijo Bella con la voz más tranquila que pudo, sin exteriorizar su preocupación por el sol. Fijó sus ojos carmesí en los castaños de la humana, luchando para que se le grabase en la cabeza el mensaje- Tienes que prometerme que seguirás adelante. Habla con tu madre, y si eso no funciona, puedes avisar a la policía, ellos sabrán ayudarte.

— ¿De verdad?

— Sí.

— ¡Te lo prometo!- asintió enérgicamente con una sonrisa la chica- Pero ahora, cuéntame de ti.

— Tienes que cerrar los ojos- susurró Bella como si fuera un secreto al oído de la otra. Esta volvió a asentir y los cerró con fuerza, ansiosa- Respira hondo y relájate, o no te contaré nada- dijo burlonamente y la chica obedeció. Mientras hablaba, puso una de sus manos en la frente de la otra e inmediatamente se desmayó.

— ¿La has dormido?- escuchó la voz cantarina y aguda de Alice. Bella asintió.- Llevémosla a su piso.

— ¿Sabes dónde es?

— Sí. Cuando subía detecté su olor en una de las ventanas. Acuéstala en su cama y parecerá que lo ha soñado todo.- Bella volvió a asentir y siguió a Alice bajando de un salto hasta un balcón cercano, justo delante de la puerta de cristal de una habitación que olía a esa humana que llevaba en brazos.

Entró, la puerta corredera no estaba cerrada con seguro, y depositó con cuidado el cuerpo en su cama de sábanas azules. Besó la frente de la chica con suavidad y soltó un " _Cuídate..._ " antes de salir hacia afuera en dirección a la mansión Cullen.

El viaje de vuelta fue algo más silencioso que el de ida. No tenían prisa, por lo que iban corriendo a una velocidad razonable, sin mirarse ni decir nada. Alice todavía procesaba lo que había pasado; desde que Bella despertó hasta que dejaron a la suicida en su cama. Era como si acabara de vivir un sueño, aunque más bien algo parecido a una pesadilla. Corrieron durante unos segundos más y, cuando por fin atisbaron la casa blanca a lo lejos, Alice soltó una risilla suave, consiguiendo que Bella la mirase preguntando de forma silenciosa.

— Será mejor que te prepares- pero, antes de que Bella pudiese preguntar por qué, sintió cómo alguien arremetía contra ella y se tensó, pero al oír la risa explosiva ya supo quién era.

Emmet.

Él había saltado desde la puerta de madera de la casa y se lanzó con todo su cuerpo y ella, al verse sorprendida, perdió el equilibrio cayendo los dos rodando por el suelo llenándose de tierra, hierba y barro a partes iguales. Em reía como un loco y revolvía el pelo de Bella con una mano aprovechándose de que estaba encima de su hermana e impedía cualquier movimiento por parte de ella.

— ¡Emmet!- saludó Bella- ¿A qué viene esto?

— Te echaba de menos- soltó en medio de las risas- cuando volví de cazar con Rosalie y Esme no te vi, aunque Jasper me dijo dónde estabais, me aburrí como una ostra. Rosalie nunca juega conmigo y Jasper estaba enfurruñado en el sofá. Seguro que es porque ha perdido contra ti.

— ¡Te he oído!- escucharon desde el sofá del salón a Jasper- Recuerda que tú también perdiste ¡Y de qué modo!- bufó.

— La dejé ganar.

— Sí, claro...- dijo Bella rodando los ojos y sonriendo también. Siempre se contagiaba de la risa de Emmet- Esto... Emmet, ¿Podrías dejarle levantar?

— ¿Es que no puedes?- se burló él- ¿Dónde está toda tu fuerza neófita?

— Vale, es culpa tuya.- sonrió y desapareció de ahí, para aparecer luego detrás de Emmet y lo lanzó hacia el suelo, acostándolo boca abajo. Se sentó encima de él y le dijo al oído- ¿Qué decías?

— Vale...- contestó enfurruñado, parecía haberse rendido- Tú ganas ¿Contenta?

— Pues sí- antes de que terminase de hablar Emmet había intentado aprovechar la distracción para emplear toda su fuerza en liberarse. Digo  _intentó_  porque no lo consiguió- Tramposo.

Igualmente lo dejó libre y fue hacia la casa con paso tranquilo y relajado, entrando justo antes de que el sol saliera por fin y alumbrara con esa luz grisácea todo el lugar. Entró por la puerta seguida de Alice y Emmet, buscando al resto de la familia.

— ¿Dónde está Carlisle?- preguntó extrañada.

— Debe de seguir en el hospital. A veces se queda más tiempo en los días nublados- contestó Jasper desde el sofá mientras veía un programa de música en la MTV- ¿Cómo te ha ido?

— Bien- se encogió de hombros- Normal.

— ¡Es mentira!- apareció Alice como un torbellino y se sentó al lado de su marido a velocidad relámpago con los ojos brillantes de emoción- Normal que Carlisle se haya quedado más tiempo, con la de gente que Bella envió al hospital.

— ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Jasper abrazando a Alice, pero arrugó la nariz y notó otra cosa- Huele a sangre.

— Ya- contestó Bella acercándose, pero se quedó de pie delante de ellos. Pronto se les unió Emmet, quien se sentó al otro lado de Jasper.

— ¿Qué le pasó a tu camisa?- Emmet dijo, señalando el brazo que quedó al descubierto mostrando toda la amplitud de las cicatrices con forma de media luna que surcaban su piel.- Oye, ¿Y esa?- se acercó a ella en un segundo y tomó su brazo para examinarlo mejor- Esta marca es nueva.

— Es que no sabes lo que pasó.- dijo emocionada la duende, ignorando la mirada fulminante que le mandó su hermana- Bella se enfrentó a un vampiro.

— ¿Tú te peleas con todo el mundo o qué?- rió Emmet mirando sorprendido a Bella.

— No siempre, ya lo he dicho- suspiró cansada- Lo que pasó fue que él creyó que me había comido a sus presas, tuvimos una discusión y lo maté. Fin.

— ¡No fue así!- negó enérgicamente con la cabeza Alice- Te olvidas de la parte del accidente.

— ¿Y qué pasó?- preguntó curioso el rubio.

— Bella salvó de morir a unos humanos en un choque múltiple en la carretera. Por eso Carlisle ha tenido que quedarse.- de repente Alice se sobresaltó- ¡Y también los matones del callejón! ¡Y la chica de la plaza!

— Para, para...- Jasper extendió calma a todo el lugar, consiguiendo que Alice dejara de botar en su asiento.- Y ahora, respira hondo y cuenta las cosas ordenadamente. ¿Qué hicisteis nada más llegar?

— Vale...- Alice le hizo caso y soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones; para luego tomar más aire y contar.

Contó los eventos de la noche apresuradamente y a una velocidad que si no tenías sus oídos no podrías entender una sola palabra. Mientras tanto, Rosalie miraba fijamente a la nueva llegada a la casa Cullen. Observó con atención su rostro pálido y sus ojos rojos como rubíes, la forma en que esta miraba a todas partes como si estuviese incómoda en esa habitación y con ellos. La pilló mirando hacia la puerta como si quisiera irse en ese mismo momento, y no puedo evitar que se escapase el ligero gruñido a través de sus labios. ¿Cuál era su problema?

— Rosa...- Emmet se le acercó lentamente para un vampiro, pero ella huyó de su toque- ¿Qué te pasa?

Todos la miraron sorprendidos

— ¡Ella es lo que me pasa!- casi gritó señalando a Bella con su dedo índice de uñas pintadas de rojo- Está claro que miente, ¿Es que no te parece extraña su historia? ¡Hay demasiados espacios en blanco! ¿Es que nadie se ha dado cuenta de que, con transformación y todo, no es mucho tiempo para un vampiro tardar más de cinco meses en encontrarnos aquí? No sé vosotros, pero a mí me parece muy obvio que viniéramos aquí, teniendo en cuenta que es el único lugar en que se habla inglés de toda Europa. Y también está lo de tus salidas nocturnas, ¿es que no ves que llamas demasiado la atención? O nos estás ocultando algo...- entrecerró los ojos, callándose por fin.

Los Cullen estaban mirándola con los ojos desorbitados de la sorpresa. ¿Por qué Rosalie decía esas cosas tan crueles? Sólo faltaba que dijera que no era bienvenida, hubiera sido la guinda del pastel, pero al menos no lo dijo. Todos la miraban con al boca abierta. Todos... menos Bella.

Ella no había cambiado su expresión en todo el discurso, ni había rencor o sorpresa en su mirada; era como si llevara esperándolo mucho tiempo, como un adulto que oye una rabieta de un niño, que ya sabía de antemano que pasaría. Se quedó inmóvil como una estatua, pero seguía respirando con esa expresión neutra y algo vacía a la que todos se estaban acostumbrado.

— Esperaba que dijeras eso.- soltó un pequeño suspiro y cerró los ojos. Estaban seguro que se sentiría herida y llorase o al menos que se enfadara, pero nada pasó mientras esperaban un par de segundos mientras ella mantenía los párpados juntos- Lo siento.

— ¿Qué?- Rosalie se había arrepentido de sus palabras en el momento en que terminó de decirlas, y ya se había preparado para los gritos, golpes y el dolor; pero la respuesta la dejó estupefacta. ¿Habría escuchado bien?

— Lo siento- repitió- Tengo que admitir que tienes algo de razón, pero, lamentándolo mucho, no queréis saber la verdad. Eso es todo lo que puedo decir, perdón- se volvió a disculpar.

— ¿Por qué?- Emmet, demasiado curioso, decidió ignorar la mirada de advertencia de le mandaba Jasper.- ¿Qué o quién te... obliga a ocultarnos cosas?

— La muerte misma- susurró Bella. Cerrando los ojos de nuevo e inspiró hondo, tranquilizándose- Yo... tendré que hacer cosas terribles y no quiero que me odiéis antes de tiempo.- dio un par de pasos hacia Emmet y Rosalie, ignorando el estremecimiento que se le escapó a Esme cuando pasó por su lado, pero ellos se encogieron en su sitio y temblaron también- ¿Asustados? No importa, no me molesta- sonrió, pero la sonrisa estaba vacía y se notaba que era una sonrisa falsa, convirtiéndola en una mueca siniestra que le dio un aspecto demoníaco- Y, contestando a tus preguntas... Sí, hay cosas que no he contado; sí, se que he tardado mucho; y sí, sé que llamo la atención. Y contestando a la tuya, Jasper, ya sé que vendrán los Vulturis. Creo que los conozco hasta mejor que tú- lo miró de reojo antes de girarse hacia Esme- Esme, no te preocupes, no tengo planes de morir por su culpa.

— ¿Es que lees la mente o algo?- Emmet no lo pensó, pero luego se arrepintió. Parecía una especie de referencia a Edward.

— No, Em- dijo sonriendo un poquito más natural, pero no duró mucho- Sólo es que estoy acostumbrada a escuchar y observar a los demás. ¿Por qué crees que puedo saber lo que está pasando en este momento en la ciudad? ¿Qué pensaste cuando supe que Victoria estaba aquí incluso antes que Alice?

— Es cierto, te lo iba a preguntar, pero se me olvidó- Jasper parecía interesado.

— Los animales hablan, yo escucho.- se giró y miró a Alice y a Jasper, que todavía permanecían abrazados y Bella parecía ignorar este hecho- He pasado mucho tiempo en los bosques y sé cuando ellos se refieren al "peligro", es decir los vampiros, y otras cosas más. La verdad es que no es un idioma muy rico en palabras, pero es una gran ventaja sobre otros nómadas que intentaban matarme. Lo que me recuerda, tengo saludos de parte de Peter y Charlotte, Jasper.- volvió a intentar sonreír, pero no le salió bien.

— ¿Los conociste? ¿Cuándo?

— Hace un par de meses. Cuando pregunté por los Cullen, me dijeron que te conocían, pero que no sabían dónde estabas, son muy amables. Peter te manda a su vez saludos de parte de María.- frunció un poco el ceño- La verdad es que ella sí que no me cayó muy bien. Demasiado habladora e intentaba lavarme el cerebro con no-sé-qué de un pájaro que le hablaba. Totalmente loca, la verdad.- Jasper abrió mucho los ojos.

— ¿También ella?- al parecer, Bella había conocido a mucha gente.- ¿Dónde está ahora?

— En ningún lugar en concreto, me dijo.- la tensión que había en la sala se fue disminuyendo poco a poco, aunque Bella no se movió excepto lo necesario para hablar.- Cuando la vi, se estaba alimentando a las afueras de una ciudad en el sur de Canadá. Pasaba por ahí y le pregunté si conocía a los Cullen y, de inmediato, empezó a hablar de ti, de lo mucho que te extrañaba y bla, bla, bla...- puso una expresión de fastidio total que contrastaba con la de sorpresa de Jasper. ¿Cuánto sabía ella de su anterior vida? ¿Y cuánto sabía de los otros?- Fue muy cansino y al final no conseguí nada, excepto un dolor de cabeza más. Todavía está esperando que la ayude con "mi poder especial"- representó las comillas con los dedos en el aire- a vencer a nosequién que le estaba quitando territorio. A mí directamente me da igual, pero me estuvo persiguiendo por todo el continente americano, y eso quitó parte del tiempo que tenía para buscaros. Tuve algo de paz cuando conseguí despistarla al cruzar el Atlántico, pero salí del agua en algún punto del norte de África y allí hace mucho sol, otra razón por la que perdí bastante tiempo...

— Espera...- Emmet la interrumpió y una sonrisa empezó a aparecer en su rostro- ¿Cruzaste el Atlántico a nado?- Bella asintió con la cabeza- ¡Genial! ¿Y cómo es? ¿Hay algún monstruo mitológico ahí debajo? ¿Un dinosaurio?¿Extraterrestres?

— ¿Extraterrestres?- Bella frunció el ceño por lo extraño de la pregunta- No, Emmet, no vi nada excepto peces por todos lados. Tengo que llevarte algún día allí aunque... mejor no.- frunció los labios- Hay un vampiro, al menos el que vi, y es uno de los que tienen esta maldición.

Se calló al escuchar algo en la lejanía, un coche seguramente, muy silencioso además. De repente cambió la forma de sonar y Bella llegó a la conclusión de que había abordado el camino de tierra que daba acceso a la casa. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa.

— Carlisle está aquí- anunció y se giró hacia la puerta, esperando su llegada. Efectivamente, inmediatamente escucharon las ruedas del automóvil cerca de ahí y se miraron los unos a los otros, inseguros. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? ¿Por qué Bella no se había enfadado? ¿Cómo había sabido lo que pensaban? Y, sobretodo...

¿Por qué Bella había cambiado tanto?

En realidad se lo habían preguntado muchas veces, pero siempre llegaban a la misma conclusión: Si nunca se hubieran ido de Forks, seguramente nada de esto estaría pasando, pero ella seguiría viva y en algún momento moriría. Tal vez, lo único bueno que sacaban de eso era que Bella nunca moriría.

En ese momento Bella abrió la puerta para Carlisle y, notando el ambiente tenso, preguntó:

— ¿Que ha pasado aquí?- habló medio en broma pero, al observar que todos tenían la mirada clavada en Bella, quien estaba delante de él con una expresión indescifrable, se preocupó de verdad- ¿Qué le ha pasado a Bella?

— Nada importante- respondió ella misma encogiéndose de hombros con expresión indiferente- Pero quería pedirte algo- soltó de repente, sorprendiendo a todos.

— Claro, ¿qué necesitas?

— Me preguntaba si me dejarías leer todos tus libros de medicina- parecía realmente interesada.

— Por supuesto- respondió Carlisle un par de segundos más tarde de lo normal por lo extraño de la pregunta y también teniendo en cuenta que todavía estaba en la puerta con la chaqueta y el maletín en la mano derecha- ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

— Es que quería aprender medicina, aunque sea sólo lo básico, para ayudar- hubo un pequeño brillo en sus ojos y añadió- Y también si me dejarías ayudarte en el hospital de día...- a medida que iba pensando más a fondo la idea el brillo fue aumentando y aumentando. Estaba realmente emocionada, aunque su voz y su expresión no lo demostrasen.

— ¿Estás segura?- Carlisle estaba muy preocupado por ella- Hay mucha gente, y podrían ver tus ojos rojos. Y, además, está lo de la sangre...

— Supongo que tienes razón- murmuró perdiendo el brillo en los ojos desanimada. Carlisle se sintió culpable.

— Pero, aún así puedes leerte todos los libros que quieras. Esta casa también es tu casa, puedes hacer lo que quieras- sonrió y pasó al lado de ella para acercarse a saludar con un beso a su esposa- Están arriba, en mi estudio, estantería de la derecha. Todos son de medicina, tanto básica como avanzada.

— Muchas gracias- susurró bajito y desapareció escaleras arriba, seguramente rumbo al lugar indicado.

— ¡Bella, espérame!- Alice se levantó a toda prisa siguiendo a su hermana- ¡Todavía no te he preparado una habitación!

— No importa- pudieron escuchar perfectamente todos en el piso inferior la voz de Bella, tan suave y tranquila que parecía que cantaba una canción de cuna que arrullaba, pero sonaba extraña, sin sentimientos- Puedo leer de pie, o afuera. Hoy está nublado- terminó y escucharon ligeros pasos yendo de aquí para allá, seguramente Alice persiguiendo a Bella, pero no podían percibir el sonido de sus pisadas.

— Pero... ¡Bella!

— No importa, si te hace ilusión...- aceptó Bella, pero el resto quedó acallado por la respuesta emotiva de Alice.

— ¡Sí!- empezó a dar saltitos de alegría- Será de color naranja, pero el sofá beige. Y también pondremos una tele de plasma, y un equipo de sonido...

— No me gusta la música y no veo la televisión.

—... y una gran alfombra, y cortinas...- la respuesta cortante de Bella pareció ser ignorada por Alice- ¡Y tu guardarropa! Te haré uno empezando de cero, viendo que no traes nada de ropa contigo.

— No quiero un armario muy grande, y tampoco que elijas la ropa por mí, pero...- escucharon un suspiro- conociéndote, harás lo que te dé la gana, así que supongo que no importa.

— Así me gusta, Bella- aprobó Alice- Entonces, ¿qué tal si...?

Dejaron de prestar atención a la conversación que se desarrollaba arriba y se miraron los unos a los otros. Claramente Carlisle sabía que algo había pasado, pero nadie sabía cómo empezar, como si temieran algo. Debía hacer algo para terminar con esa tensión y ya.

— ¿Alguien me va a decir lo que ha pasado aquí en mi ausencia?- cerró los ojos apretando el puente de la nariz con los dedos índice y pulgar- Y quiero detalles.- Emmet y Jasper se miraron, como diciéndose " _Tú primero_ "

— Bella se ha cabreado conmigo- respondió Rosalie de sopetón, tal vez muy alto o al menos lo suficiente como para que Bella pudiera oír perfectamente lo que decía.

— Pero Rose, lo que tú le dijiste no fue precisamente bonito- le recriminó Emmet todavía abrazado a ella.

— Mejor empiezo yo, desde el principio- Jasper tomó iniciativa y ordenó sus pensamientos unos segundos con la vista clavada en el suelo. Tomó aire y respondió, mirando a Carlisle a los ojos- Bella y Alice se fueron a la ciudad anoche.- Carlisle asintió, sabía que Bella había salido- Lo que viste en la ropa de Bella, su manga desaparecida y la sangre, es porque se vio metida en ciertos problemas con humanos y un vampiro.

— ¿Qué pasó?- cogió una silla y se sentó delante de Jasper, en el centro del salón.

— Según Alice, Bella rescató a varios humanos de un accidente de tráfico, de ahí la sangre, y que por culpa de eso, un vampiro la atacó y ella lo mató.

— Entonces... ¡Ah...!- Carlisle pareció comprender algo- ¿Los humanos de la madrugada, en el hospital...?

— Sí, son los mismos- asintió el rubio con la cabeza- ella fue quien los llevó.

— A mí me dijeron que aparecieron misteriosamente delante del mostrador de recepción, inconscientes.- lo pensó unos instantes- Continúa, por favor.

— Bueno, después de quemar el cuerpo del vampiro, encontraron a una chica víctima de un asesino en serie, que también tuvo un encontronazo con Bella. Luego, dijeron algo de una chica que se suicidó, pero no concretaron muchos detalles- se encogió de hombros. La verdad, no le interesaba mucho- Entonces, Rosalie entró en cólera y empezó a decirle cosas a Bella.

— Rosalie...- Carlisle se giró hacia la nombrada con mirada reprobatoria.

— ¿Qué?- ella parecía sorprendida, pero era falso- Yo sólo dije lo que pensaba. Además ella no gritó ni me hizo nada.

— Es verdad- asintió Emmet con un movimiento de cabeza.

— ¿Qué hizo?

— Nada,- respondió esta vez Esme- sólo se quedó allí de pie- señaló el lugar exacto- y se disculpó. Dijo algo de que Rosalie tenía razón y que habían razones para desconfiar de ella, pero no quería contar nada porque no quería que la odiásemos antes de tiempo.- Esme parecía muy triste. La había herido mucho la situación y no podía evitar preocuparse maternalmente por su recién recuperada hija- Carlisle, ¿Cómo podríamos odiarla?

— No lo sé Esme,- respondió muy serio- pero de momento, creo que es mejor que olvidemos el tema, pero será mejor que te disculpes, Rosalie.- ella bufó.

— ¡Como si fuera a hacerlo!- negó enérgicamente con la cabeza- No lo haré. Tengo razón en lo que dije, y ella no merece que me disculpe. Nos ha mentido.

— Rosa...- Emmet apretó el abrazo, pero ella lo rechazó.

— ¡No me digas que a ti también te lavó el cerebro, Emmet!- entrecerró los ojos- No deberías confiar en ella, ¿no veis que todo es demasiado extraño? Además, lo ha admitido, ha dicho que tengo razón.- se cruzó de brazos, inamovible en su pensamiento.

— Rosalie, debes disculparte- parecía como una orden. Ella lo miró retadora a los ojos soltando una especie de gruñido.

— No hace falta- escucharon al voz relajada y tranquila de Bella desde arriba- No estoy enfadada contigo, Rosalie. No tienes por qué hacer algo que no quieras... ¡Alice, deja ya de tocarme!- se quejó de repente. Había escuchado toda la conversación.

— ¡Pero es que necesito comprobar algo!

— ¿Pero qué...? ¡Alice!- volvió a emitir un quejido, pero esta vez sonó más bajito y siguió a hablar bajando el volumen- No me toques ahí...- no pudieron escuchar más de lo que decía. Hubo un manotazo y escucharon la voz dolida de la duende después.

— ¡Bella! No me puedo creer que seas así conmigo, después de todo, somos amigas...- escucharon un suspiro y pasos apresurados por toda la habitación del piso de arriba.

Rosalie se quedó en silencio, pensativa, mientras nadie se movía menos Jasper, que parecía inquieto. ¿Qué diantres estaría haciendo Alice? Tenía ganas de subir, pero temía que se enfadaran con él.

Mientras tanto, Carlisle miraba reprobatoriamente a la rubia aunque también estaba desconcertado, ¿Por qué Bella había reaccionado así? ¿Por qué no era un neófito normal? Tampoco es que quisiera que ella fuera una loca de la sangre incapaz de controlarse, pero quizás hubiera hecho las cosas más fáciles y no tendrían que intentar descubrir sus secretos poco a poco.

La verdad era que su pregunta al llegar lo desconcertó; pero al escuchar lo que le contaba Jasper, primero los humanos en el accidente de tráfico, luego la chica asesinada, entendió más o menos por qué Bella le había pedido eso.

Ella quería aprender medicina para curar a los humanos que se encontrara.

Seguramente lo que ella sabía fueran conocimientos básicos, pero ella quería ir más allá, ser capaz de sanar antes de que murieran en el hospital por falta de atención o porque fuera demasiado tarde. También lo de haberle pedido trabajo lo desencajó, pero ya sabía por a dónde quería parar la otra: Un trabajo de médico de día y por la noche hacer "vigilancia"

Entendía sus motivos, pero tal vez había cosas que resolver primero, como, por ejemplo, su tristeza. Quizá sería bueno que ella se acostumbrara a ser querida, a tener una familia que al amara como era, antes de hacer cualquier cosa. Bella no era la misma, se veía muy inexpresiva, vacía, como muerta por dentro.

Emmet también lo había visto a pesar de estar siempre distraído. Aunque nadie le creyera, Emmet era muy observador y se había dado cuenta que Bella cambiaba cada vez que mencionaban algo que tuviera que ver con Edward, pero realmente no estaba seguro, tenía que comprobarlo. En sólo dos días no se podía conocer del todo a Bella, lo mejor sería dejar pasar unos cuantos días así, tranquilos, y seguir con la rutina antes de hacer cualquier movimiento.

De esta manera fueron pasando los días, poco a poco, en una monotonía cómoda y relajada, como las de antes cuando vivían en Forks. Casi todo había vuelto a la normalidad, como si fuera un reloj al que le han cambiado las pilas y ha vuelto a moverse.

Alice dedicó un día y medo completo al diseño, corte y confección del nuevo vestuario de su hermana, además de otro tanto en los centros comerciales para accesorios, zapatos y demás. Esme había consagrado su tiempo en su totalidad para hacer la habitación perfecta para Bella, con algunos consejos de colores de la mano experta de Alice; aunque Rosalie ayudó un poco, a pesar de seguir odiando a Bella, "porque tenía ganas de hacer algo", esa fue su excusa, pero todos sabían que lo hacía porque todavía guardaba afecto hacia su hermana. Pero eso no quitaba que estuviera celosa.

Celosa porque la nombrada pasaba tiempo con su marido, luchando, riendo o haciendo cualquier cosa, desde gastar bromas a Jasper, hasta estudiar medicina juntos. Es decir, ¡Emmet estudiando, cuando podría estar jugando! Era insólito, pero Bella lo había conseguido.

Ella sola también había logrado que Carlisle deseara volver al hogar, además de para estar con su esposa, para discutir de ciertos temas políticos y referentes a la medicina con Bella, o sólo para hablar con ella. Le gustaba mucho escucharla, aunque ella hablase poco, porque era otra forma de ver las cosas y porque quería saber lo que le pasaba: sus deseos y anhelos más profundos, hasta las cosas que la aterraban. Gracias a esas horas juntos, Carlisle averiguó dos cosas fundamentales: Bella era feliz ahí con ellos, aunque todavía tenía miedo de que la odiaran; y que ella seguía amando a Edward con todo su corazón, su alma y lo que había después, y eso la había llevado a ese estado.

Cuando Carlisle habló con la familia en una ocasión que Bella dormía, les contó las conclusiones a las que había llegado y lo que pensaba.

— Pero, ¿ella mejorará?- Emmet estaba muy preocupado por ella.- Quiero decir... ¿No es nuestra compañía lo suficiente como para devolvernos a nuestra Bella?

— No, Emmet- dijo el médico moviendo la cabeza- yo creo que nunca volverá a ser la misma en estas condiciones. Pienso que la única cosa que puede hacerla... "revivir", si es que se puede decir así, es sólo una: Edward.

— ¿Dónde está él ahora mismo?- Esme, tan maternal, preguntó a Alice haciendo que los Cullen fijaran su mirada en Alice.

— No estoy muy segura, está cambiando constantemente de lugar- cerró los ojos, concentrándose- pero todos tienen algo en común, son lugares muy oscuros y cerrados; buhardillas de casas abandonadas, por ejemplo.

— ¿Y por qué Bella no ha preguntado por él?- Jasper miró hacia las escaleras que ascendían al piso de arriba, lugar donde Bella "dormía".

— Yo creo que sabe que estamos observándola, intentando hacerla volver por nuestros propios medios, pero no quiere decirlo por miedo a que las cosas se pongan más tensas de lo que están- explicó Carlisle.

— Yo pienso lo mismo.- dijeron Alice y Jasper a la vez. Ellos pasaban mucho tiempo con Bella hablando con ella.

— ¿Entonces...?- preguntó Emmet.

— Shh...- cayó Alice- Bella va a despertar- murmuró mirando por la ventana al cielo ya oscuro. Bella solía despertar cuando anochecía.

Volvieron a conversar cada cierto tiempo, exponiendo las conclusiones sobre Bella a las que iban llegando observándola día tras día. Pero, un día en concreto, la tranquilidad de la casa se vio interrumpida: las noticias matinales dejaron a un lado el seguimiento del caso "ángel", que así es como había llamado la policía la sucesión de extrañas apariciones por todo el mundo, para hablar de la tormenta que se avecinaba. No era nada fuera de lo normal y, sinceramente, a los vampiros les daba igual, pero Bella se puso excesivamente intranquila desde que salió por la televisión. En una ocasión le preguntaron qué le pasaba y ella sólo contestó:

— No me gustan las tormentas- inspiró y expiró para tranquilizarse- Son demasiado inestables, ruidosos y me dan... miedo.

No concretó más pero, un buen día por la mañana, justo antes de que se desatara la tormenta, ella dijo que iba a dar un paseo y desapareció en el bosque. "No importa", pensaron encogiéndose de hombros algunos y siguieron haciendo lo que sea que estaban haciendo. Emmet realmente se aburría porque no le dejaban jugar con Bella y porque ésta no estaba muy de humor; además porque la mirada fulminante de Rosalie que se clavaba en su espalda lo ponía incómodo, pero cuando le preguntó por qué lo trataba así, ella sólo soltó un bufido y se fue con Esme para ayudarla a proteger sus plantas de la tormenta.

Pasaron una, dos, tres horas y Bella no volvía, preocupándoles.

— Ella sabe cuidarse- tranquilizó Jasper, pero ni siquiera él mismo estaba seguro de que Bella estuviera bien.

Pero la incertidumbre fue aumentando cada vez más cuando llegaron a las cinco horas sin ella, pero también preocupación. Emmet saltó un par de veces de su asiento anunciando que iba a salir a buscarla, pero una mirada ácida de Rosalie lo mantuvo quieto, dentro de lo que cabe, porque todavía siguió moviendo el pie derecho, intranquilo.

Ya había oscurecido afuera desde hacía rato y Bella no volvía. No es como si fuera un impedimento para sus ojos, pero Bella siempre puntual iba todas las noches a distintas ciudades de alrededor para salvar humanos o, como ella lo llamaba: "Ser la luz de alguien"; pero no percibían su presencia siquiera.

Entonces, un grito se escuchó a lo lejos.

 _¡Bella!_ , pensaron todos inmediatamente, pero antes de que terminaran de pensarlo, otro grito apareció, claramente femenino, aunque parecía más un aullido de dolor.

Se miraron a los ojos un par de segundos antes de reaccionar todos a la vez. Se levantaron y corrieron hacia la puerta al mismo tiempo, atropellándose los unos a los otros, pero fue como si una barrera los detuviera.

Emmet frunció el ceño porque sabía que si daba un solo paso más, le darían arcadas; pero a atención de todos fue desviada hacia Jasper, quien se había doblado sobre el estómago y cayó al suelo.

— ¡Jasper!- Alice corrió hacia su marido, ayudándole a levantarse- ¿Qué ocurre?

— Es... Bella- murmuró, esforzándose para hablar bien- Me siento muy mal... es como si me hubieran dado una patada en el estómago, pero ahora... sólo me siento mal.- dijo todo lo que pensaba pero, mientras hablaba, lo que fuera que causaba esto paró y todos respiraron tranquilos. Mientras tanto, vieron una multitud de pájaros volar en bandadas por encima de sus cabezas y escucharon varios animales, algunos realmente grandes y poco comunes por esa zona, pasar cerca de la casa.

— ¿Qué diantres pasa aquí?- Emmet dio un paso hacia delante, pero Alice lo detuvo.

— Emmet, espera.- ella y Jasper fueron junto a su hermano- creo que deberíamos ir nosotros...

— Pero, Jasper, ya sabes que es peligroso para ti... -Carlisle puso una mano en el hombro del sureño, preocupado. El asintió, pero dijo:

— No, Carlisle. Yo siento que esto es algo que debo hacer por ella...- se apartó de los demás con Alice y añadió- Creo que es algo que le debo... después de lo que hice.- y desaparecieron detrás de los árboles.

— Sólo espero que la traigan sana y salva- Esme suspiró y puso una mano en el brazo de su marido y miró Rosalie y Emmet, quienes todavía tenían la vista fijada en el lugar por donde se fueron Jasper y Alice.

— Yo también, Esme...

Mientras tanto, un par de kilómetros más allá, los dos Cullen seguían el rastro del olor de Bella de esa mañana. Corrieron durante un buen rato, sorprendiéndoles la distancia a la que se encontraba su hermana y lo claro y alto que habían escuchado sus gritos. Unos segundos después, Jasper se detuvo bruscamente, alertando a Alice.

— ¿Es Bella?- él asintió, pero no dijo nada- ¿Está muy lejos?

— No mucho... comparado con lo de antes... además, fíjate en los árboles...- señaló un matorral cercano, marchito por los bordes.

 _Es cierto_ , pensó Alice. Se giró para ver el rostro de su marido, y lo miró a los ojos, preocupada; pero él se levantó y tironeó del brazo de Alice para que siguieran caminando.  _¿Estás seguro?_  le preguntó con la mirada, pero él asintió y siguieron en su camino fijándose en que cada vez había más amarillo y naranja que verde a su alrededor.

Poco después la encontraron, pero no precisamente como esperaban: la vampira estaba ovillada en medio de un montón de hojas, ramas y árboles muertos que habían caído al suelo; su ropa estaba llena de barro, al igual que sus uñas; y tenía las manos en la cabeza, escondiéndola entre las rodillas. Ni siquiera los oyó llegar.

— ¿Bella?- susurró Jasper dando un paso hacia delante, pero se detuvo cuando ella levantó la cabeza lentamente y pudo mirarla directamente a los ojos. Alice y él soltaron un grito ahogado y pegaron un salto cuando la vieron por fin, ignorando los violentos temblores de ésta. No había brillo en sus ojos.

— Bella...- murmuró Alice acercándose a Bella un paso pero la otra se encogió más desde donde estaba y negó con la cabeza con fuerza.- ¿No quieres que me acerque?- volvió a negar. Quiso decir algo, pero cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes sin motivo alguno, quizás para contener un grito. Volvió a temblar, cada vez más fuerte, casi convirtiéndose en convulsiones.

Entonces, un rayo atravesó el cielo, seguido del correspondiente trueno. A los Cullen no les importó, no era como si estuvieran prestando atención, pero Bella soltó su cabeza para apretar su pecho con fuerza con los brazos. Otro resplandor, pero aún más brillante que el anterior.

Bella gritó de dolor, parecía el lamento de algún animal, pero quedó acallada por el trueno.

 


	5. Vacío

**_Vacío_ **

La lluvia había empezado a caer, al principio lento, pero ahora era un chaparrón en toda regla.

Los vampiros que estaban en cierto claro del bosque ni siquiera se enteraron porque estaban más atentos a otra cosa.

Realmente no sabían lo que pasaba, pero todo indicaba que a Bella le pasaba algo, desde sus brazos apretando con todas sus fuerzas su pecho (incluso creyeron escuchar un par de crujidos), hasta los temblores y los gritos cuando otro rayo cruzó el cielo con velocidad. Bella tenía miedo, quizás de la tormenta, pero ella no paraba de murmurar algo. Jasper se quiso acercar, pero la otra se lo impidió.

— Jasper...- le costaba pronunciar bien- Vete...por...favor...

Ella escondió de nuevo el rostro entre sus rodillas aunque no fue impedimento para que todavía escuchasen el bajo murmullo de la vampira. Se miraron a los ojos los Cullen, pero esta vez fue Alice quien se acercó. Dio un par de pasos adelantando el brazo derecho con la mano abierta y suavemente depositó la palma primero, luego el resto de la mano, en el hombro de su hermana. Ella pareció no percatarse del gesto, sólo siguió temblando y murmurando algo ininteligible.

Alice se acercó más y puso la mano izquierda en el otro hombro de Bella arrodillándose ante ella, sin parecer importarle haberse llenado de barro; y Jasper se removió inquieto, como queriendo hacer lo mismo.

— Bella, ¿me escuchas? - la otra asintió todavía temblando. Abrió la boca para contestarle otra cosa, pero un trueno retumbó con todas sus fuerzas y Bella gritó con todo el aire que había en sus pulmones. - Bella... tranquilízate. Estamos aquí, contigo. ¿Qué ocurre?

Bella levantó el rostro lentamente y miró a los ojos a Alice, pero sin decir nada. Estaba horrible.

Tenía marcas de arañazos, que quizás ella misma se había hecho, por toda la mandíbula y los brazos además de estar completamente llena de barro. Lo peor de todo eran sus ojos, vacíos y sin rastro de vida.

Alice se sobresaltó al verlos más de cerca, pero atrajo a su hermana para consolarla ignorando que estaban las dos mojadas por la lluvia. Bella seguía temblando y murmurando algo. Curiosa, la Cullen prestó atención a lo que su amiga decía, horrorizándose aún más cuando se dio cuenta de que la vampira murmuraba el nombre de su hermano desaparecido.

Nunca se repuso de aquello. _Carlisle tenía razón, Bella lo sigue amando con toda su alma y nosotros no hicimos nada por encontrarlo_ , pensó Alice cerrando los ojos, _Lo siento, Bella. Perdóname por haber permitido que nos fuéramos aquel día..._ Si pudiera llorar, estaba segura que estaría haciéndolo a mares, pero como no podía abrazó con más fuerza a su hermana y la ayudó a levantarse.

— Bella, volvamos a casa. Todos te están esperando- soltó sus hombros para tomarla de las manos, pero ella no se movió ni un ápice y ni siquiera alzó la mirada - No dejaré que pase nada. - Bella miró a Jasper y luego miró a Alice, inexpresiva- Tampoco Jasper. - Bella asintió, pero cuando iba a dar un paso cayó al suelo arrastrando a su hermana con ella.

Jasper acudió inmediatamente a socorrerlas a pesar de la fuerza invisible que parecía intentar detenerle a unos cuantos pasos de las vampiras.

— Jasper... Vete...- les sorprendió que ella hubiese hablado- Vete... o te haré mucho daño... Alice, tú igual...

— No, Bella no nos iremos sin ti- negó Jasper con la cabeza alzando a su hermana y cargándola en volandas- Nunca volveremos a dejarte sola.

Eso pareció hacer efecto en Bella, porque dejó de temblar y cerró los ojos con un suspiro mientras se desmayaba en los brazos de mármol. Aquella sensación incómoda desapareció de repente y escucharon a lo lejos cómo algunos animales correteaban de un lado a otro, como si el tiempo hubiera vuelto a su curso normal.

La lluvia seguía cayendo en el pueblo, pero ahora todo estaba más tranquilo. Alice y Jasper se miraron un momento a los ojos comprendiendo que tenían que salir de ahí inmediatamente. Alice volvió la vista atrás para observar unos momentos todo el desastre prometiéndose que después volvería para arreglarlo.

Salieron del claro, Jasper llevando a Bella en brazos, y corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron para salir de ahí de manera que pronto vieron a su familia a lo lejos.

— ¡Bella! - avisó Esme acercándose a toda prisa- ¡Oh! ¿Qué le ha pasado? ¿Está bien?

— Si, tranquila. Sólo está durmiendo- dijo Alice.

— Vamos, hay volver a la casa. - Carlisle tomó el mando y dirigió el camino hacia la mansión.

Inmediatamente cuando llegaron Jasper depositó su preciada carga al lado de la ventana, en el asiento donde ella solía dormir a veces. Aprovechó que "dormía" para apartar unos cabellos de su rostro, ya que cuando Bella hacía eso sus sentimientos no lo afectaban, y la miró con atención sintiendo la preocupación acumularse.

— ¿Qué le ha pasado? - Emmet se mostraba inusualmente serio.

— No lo sé, la encontramos así- explicó brevemente Alice lo que pasó en el claro mientras los demás escuchaban atentamente, excepto Jasper, quien se había sentado al lado de Bella mientras la veía "dormir".

— Fue una mala idea- todos sabían a qué se refería Esme.

— ¿Una mala idea? - Emmet se levantó bruscamente- ¿¡Sólo una mala idea!? ¡Fue la peor decisión que podríamos haber tomado en toda nuestra existencia! Como pille a Edward, juro que lo mato...- echaba chispas y sólo la mirada que le dedicó Rosalie pudo devolverlo a su asiento.

— Yo no creo eso- escucharon el susurro de Jasper y todos lo miraron, pero este seguía con la vista clavada en el rostro de Bella quien consideraba su hermana- Fue culpa mía. Si yo no la hubiera atacado aquel día... esto no estaría pasando- todos callaron mientras él seguía hablando- Ella estaría viva, sabéis a qué me refiero, y estaríamos todos juntos, en Forks y Edward no...

— Jasper- él se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre de los labios de Bella- No es tu culpa. - ella levantó una mano lentamente, tal vez para acariciar el rostro del vampiro, pero pareció arrepentirse y bajó el brazo.

— No, Bella, sí que lo es. Si tan sólo yo no...

— No te tortures por ello, Jasper. - lo cortó- Yo no te echo la culpa de nada, no me importa que hayas reaccionado de esa manera aquel día. Cualquiera lo hubiera hecho en tu lugar- hizo un intento de sonrisa que le salió torcida- Ahora, si me permites, creo que necesito un baño.

Jasper se apartó inmediatamente para dejarle sitio y ella se movió de la manera más lenta que nunca habían visto en un vampiro. Se levantó con tranquilidad, sin mirar a nadie a los ojos, y se encaminó hacia las escaleras con gesto neutro, una versión perfeccionada de su habitual máscara. Estuvo a punto de tropezar un par de veces en su camino, pero lo evitó justo a tiempo aunque siguió subiendo las escaleras a velocidad de tortuga. Nadie hizo ningún tipo de comentario, ni siquiera Emmet, incluso después de que ella desapareciera de su vista.

Pasaron un par de segundos en completo silencio, aunque la tormenta seguía desarrollándose fuera sin truenos ni rayos, hasta que Alice se atrevió a decir:

— ¿Qué hacemos ahora? - fue como si hubiera roto el hielo que los rodeaba, porque todos inmediatamente se movieron. Esme se fue hacia la cocina para buscar objetos para limpiar el barro del suelo y el agua que habían traído desde fuera mientras Carlisle se sentaba en el sillón, pensativo.

— Realmente no lo sé. Tal vez de momento lo mejor sería que vigilases a Edward para buscar alguna pista de su paradero. Los demás podríamos, simplemente...

— Yo quiero hacer feliz a Bella, dentro de lo que pueda- cortó Jasper con expresión sobria- Debo remendar mi error.

— Yo también- Emmet vio preciso declarar su idea.

— Lo mismo- levantó la mano Rosalie, sorprendentemente- Le debo mucho como para que ahora la deje de lado.

— Bella es demasiado importante en nuestras vidas- Esme, tan maternal, no había podido evitar decir lo que pensaba- No permitiré que se nos vuelva a ir.

— Es cierto- murmuró Carlisle asintiendo con la cabeza de acuerdo con los demás- Cuidaremos de ella, pero recuerda, Alice.

— Sí- ella se irguió y miró segura al otro- Mantendré siempre un ojo en Edward.

Sin que ellos lo supieran, Bella llevaba un buen rato escuchando lo que decían. Había dicho que iba a darse un baño, pero en realidad se quedó apoyada en el marco de la puerta de una habitación en especial. La de Edward. Repasó con la mirada todos y cada uno de los títulos de los discos que reposaban en la estantería criando polvo, volvió a respirar ese aroma del cuero del sillón y recordó momentos vividos en una cristalera parecida a la del fondo.

Había decidido que, por ahora, recordaría sin temor al dolor, ya que justo a unos pasos se encontraba su familia y sabía que no la dejarían, lo había comprobado en todo este tiempo juntos a pesar de haber sido sólo unos días. Suspiró y se obligó a recordar todos y cada uno de los momentos que habían pasado juntos para evitar, aunque fuera sólo unos minutos, el dolor.

Un calor en el pecho que le era ajeno en este cuerpo helado en el tiempo se formó cuando acudieron inmediatamente las vivencias con cada uno de la familia Cullen en las semanas que llevaba con ellos. Sus rostros pasaron asociados a las emociones tan diferentes, pero positivas, que evocaban en ella. Carlisle, Emmet… incluso Rosalie habían ofrecido algo de ellos para ayudar a devolverle la humanidad que paradójicamente había perdido en la transformación. Jasper y ella incluso habían barajado la posibilidad de concentrar esas emociones positivas para ver si podrían, aunque sea, darse el abrazo que ambos tanto necesitaban.

Cerró los ojos volviendo a la realidad y aspiró por la boca para tranquilizarse. Si permitía que un solo sentimiento negativo se apoderase de su cuerpo podría volver el dolor de antes y mataría a su familia, todo lo que le quedaba. Abrió los ojos y se irguió en su sitio para girarse hacia el baño pensando que tal vez sí que le convendría lavarse y olvidar el episodio; aunque sería imposible, reflexionó, porque seguía lloviendo con fuerza afuera y las ráfagas de viento parecían querer arrancar la ventana de su sitio.

Entró por la puerta de madera y observó unos momentos los azulejos de las paredes y el suelo con gesto ausente, pensativa. Mantuvo la mente en blanco lo máximo que pudo, respirando lentamente y con calma; adentro, afuera...

Al parecer había funcionado porque cuando se miró al espejo, contempló su rostro de piel blanca cubierta de cicatrices llena de barro y arañazos que ella no recordaba habérselos hecho. Soltó un suspiro, luchando para olvidar lo que acababa de pasar.

* * *

Bella suspiró sabiendo acababa de fastidiar la poca tranquilidad que se había instalado entre todos ellos los últimos días. Salió del baño después de vestirse con lo que Alice le había traído y descendió por las escaleras ignorando el sonido de los tacones bajos que Alice había conseguido colar en la ropa; realmente no le molestaban y pensaba que eso serviría para que, al menos Alice, volviera a tratarla como antes.

Pero se equivocaba, porque cuando llegó al piso de abajo observó lo mismo en los ojos de todos: compasión. Esa maldita compasión que detestaba, que la perseguía a todas partes y que creyó olvidada por los días felices con los que estaban convirtiéndose poco a poco en su familia, ¡su familia! No habló esperando a que alguien dijera algo, soportando un silencio incómodo donde todos la miraban fijamente. Quiso que la tierra la tragase de una vez, sintiendo una punzada de nostalgia a la sensación que la había acompañado toda su adolescencia como humana. Probó sonriendo a ver si rompía algo el hielo, pero eso solo acentuó la lástima en sus rostros. Sintió cómo la sonrisa le resbalaba por el rostro.

— Creo que debo una disculpa- comenzó- Lo que pasó en el bosque fue... porque... porque yo...-no sabía cómo explicarlo, pero el repentino abrazo la sorprendió. - ¿Emmet?

— Hermanita...- susurró apretando más sus brazos alrededor de la chica- Perdónanos a nosotros por no darnos cuenta. Lo siento muchísimo- como siempre, fue él quien consiguió romper la barrera que había entre ellos y Bella, haciendo que los Cullen se acercaran al abrazo colectivo. Todos menos Jasper, evidentemente.

— Nos tenías muy preocupados, Bella...

— No lo vuelvas a hacer...

— Piensa un poco las cosas antes de hacernos esto de nuevo...

— Gracias... por aceptarme... quererme a pesar de esto...- sonrió de nuevo, de manera más genuina.

— No, Bella, gracias a ti- susurró Alice debajo de su brazo izquierdo- Tú nos has devuelto mucho que perdimos.

— Jasper, tengo que pedirte perdón también- murmuró, aunque sabía que le escuchaba perfectamente- perdóname por tener un escudo tan pobre y haberte causado tanto daño.

— No me importa- sonrió y se acercó un poco a ellos, pero sin tocarla- Te lo debo, eso y mucho más.

Ella decidió no contestar y sonrió. Estuvieron abrazados un buen rato, felices de haber librado esa barrera, esa prueba capaz de volverlos a separar, hasta que la risita de Alice los hizo volver.

— Ya veo que empiezas a hacerme caso, Bella- fue la primera en separarse para admirar a cuerpo completo a su hermana- Yo sabía que algún día desistirías.

— Lo he hecho sólo por hoy, no te acostumbres- rodó los ojos y sonrió, feliz- ¿Qué hora es?

— Mm...- miró hacia la ventana, todavía no era de noche, pero se veía más oscuro por la tormenta que ya pasaba- Son las tres y media.

— Bah, aún queda tiempo para que te vayas- Emmet empezó a ir de un sitio a otro, encendiendo la televisión y la consola- Todavía me debes la revancha.

— ¿Todavía con esas? - Bella se acercó y se sentó en el suelo junto a su hermano, cuidando su falda- Sabes que te ganaré.

— Hoy es diferente- empezó a pulsar botones hasta que consiguió que la pantalla mostrara la elección de personajes y cada uno eligió el suyo. - Hoy te ganaré.

Todos rieron ante el entusiasmo que pusieron los dos aunque Bella ganó, como siempre. Esa noche Alice no veía ninguna catástrofe en las ciudades digna de la presencia de su hermana, los humanos podrían arreglárselas solos esta noche tormentosa; así que decidieron que saldrían a cazar, excepto Bella que se había alimentado en un hospital hace poco. No querían dejarla sola y se miraron los unos a los otros decidiendo quién se quedaba con ella, cuando Jasper dio un paso al frente.

El resto de los Cullen se fueron directamente al bosque, antes de una pequeña despedida melodramática entre Alice y Jasper que consiguió que Bella desviara la mirada y saliera de la habitación. Se fue a la suya, todavía en obras, para buscar unos libros que todavía no había terminado y otros para ponerlos en su sitio en la oficina de Carlisle, que siempre estaba a su disposición. Abrió uno y buscó inmediatamente su página, aunque no tuvo que esperar mucho más ya que escuchó pasos venir hacia ella.

— Pareces un ratón de biblioteca- se rió Jasper desde la puesta mirando fijamente el pasar veloz de las hojas.

— Ja, ja- respondió sarcásticamente sin apartar la vista de lo que leía con atención- ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Quieres estudiar conmigo?- propuso todavía sin mirarlo a la cara.

— No, no me gusta mucho leer sobre medicina, siempre consigue ponerme nervioso. Todavía no sé cómo lo haces.

— ¿Hacer el qué? - por fin dejó su atención del libro que sostenía y levantó la vista hacia Jasper.

— Tu autocontrol. Sigue siendo impresionante, quizás más que el de Carlisle- ella lo miró con una ceja alzada y soltó el libro, levantándose- ¿No ibas a estudiar?

— Sí, pero primero quiero probar otra cosa, ¿Qué tal te va con lo que dijimos el otro día?

— Mm...- se detuvo a pensarlo unos momentos- Creo que podré conseguirlo, ¿Probamos?

— Cuando quieras- pasó a su lado, sin tocarle, y avanzó a paso rápido bajando por las escaleras. - Pero, ¿estás seguro?

— Quiero hacerlo. Lo que me recuerda, si no te molesta, si podrías hablarme sobre...

— ¿Lo de esta mañana? - él asintió- ¿Qué quieres saber? - pensó en muchas preguntas, quería saber todo lo que pudiera, pero debía controlarse y no atiborrarla a preguntas. - Puedes preguntar lo que quieras, Jasper.

— No pensaba eso- dijo sabiendo a qué venía esa respuesta- De acuerdo, empezaré con algo simple. ¿Te ha pasado antes?

— Sí- contestó y luego desvió la vista hacia la ventana, observando las gotas residuales de esa mañana-, cada vez que hay tormenta, como hoy.

— ¿Por qué?

— Me ponen nerviosa- miró al suelo aunque Jasper no sabía por qué. Pensó que por vergüenza- Mucho ruido, y luz y mucha oscuridad. Es… como si todos mis recuerdos, todo aquello que prefiero encerrar bajo llave, saliesen a la luz.- a Jasper le sorprendió la sinceridad en las palabras de su hermana. ¿Por qué no lo había dicho antes?

— ¿Por qué no se lo habías dicho a los demás?

— Porque... no quiero que lo sepan, sobre todo Esme y Carlisle. No quiero preocuparlos.

— Lamento decírtelo- sonrió con ironía-, pero ya lo has hecho.

— Ya lo sé- dijo con una media sonrisa - Pero al menos quiero que tú sepas que no es culpa tuya, así que deja de pensar lo contrario.

— Lo siento, es que no puedo evitarlo- se acercó un poco más, casi queriendo tocarle el hombro, pero inmediatamente se detuvo recordando que no podía.- Perdona.

— No importa- negó lentamente con la cabeza- estoy acostumbrada. Para serte sincera, me pongo muy nerviosa aquí, rodeada de gente, donde me pueden tocar con facilidad. Me estoy volviendo una ermitaña- quiso reírse, pero no pudo.

— Supongo que te acostumbrarás- sonrió de oreja a oreja, conteniendo otra vez las ganas de abrazarla- porque te quedarás con nosotros, no te irás, ¿Verdad?

— ¿En serio me lo estás preguntando?- dijo burlándose de él- No, no lo haré. Llevo buscándoos desde que me echaron de Forks. - a pesar de que era la respuesta que quería escuchar, sus palabras no lograron deshacer el nudo que sentía en la boca del estómago. Sus ojos no eran muy expresivos, pero vio en ellos que no pensaba realmente lo que decía. Aun así, lo dejó pasar. Después de todo, todos tenemos nuestros secretos y confiaba que algún día le diría la verdad completa.

— También quería preguntarte sobre eso, ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Qué fue la causa? ¿Quién...?

— Tranquilo, responderé todo lo que me preguntes.- relajó la postura y empezó a contar- Una neófita descontrolada había empezado a matar indiscriminadamente cerca de Forks, yo la maté antes de que los lobos quileutes la encontraran y me descubrieron. Sam Ulley me conocía de antes, porque fue él quien me encontró cuando me perdí en el bosque- Jasper se sobresaltó- Sí, aquel día de septiembre- suspiró y continuó- Ellos sabían que era inofensiva, o al menos Sam me lo hizo creer, pero era inadmisible que dejasen aun vampiro, más aún un neonato, rondar libre por ahí; por lo que me dijeron que me fuera tranquilamente y que podría volver cuando haya pasado mi primer año de vampiro, aunque yo creo que hace falta más para que estén del todo seguros. Eso fue todo.

— ¿Y qué te hizo empezar a "vigilar" por las noches? ¿Tiene algo que ver con esa neófita, Anne?

— Qué astuto- sonrió-. Sí, tiene que ver mucho con ella, porque yo fui la razón de su perdición.

— ¿Qué paso aquel día?

— Noche- corrigió-. Ella había salido con sus amigas, pero la dejaron sola; se perdió y un desalmado la intentó violar y asesinar.- dijo tensándose de nuevo- Lo sabía porque yo estaba cerca, buscando pistas que me indicaran dónde estabais, y porque yo pasé por una experiencia parecida- hizo referencia al episodio de Port Ángeles- No podía permitir aquello e intenté defenderla, lo cual fue un gran error. Maté sin querer al hombre después de que me disparara e intentara acuchillar, pero ella estaba demasiado cerca y yo todavía no sabía controlarme bien. Sufrió... sufrió como nunca había visto en un humano- cerro los ojos un momento, apenada- sólo porque estaba muy cerca. Después de aquello empezaron los rumores del "demonio". Sí, el demonio vino antes que el "ángel"- añadió cuando vio la mirada sorprendida de Jasper-. Anne, todavía humana, no para de murmurar y describirme: ojos rojos, una mujer vestida de negro e increíblemente hermosa. Todo el mundo asoció lo de los ojos con los demonios y el asesinato misterioso del violador hizo el resto.

— ¿Y qué tiene... tenía que ver Victoria en todo esto?- Bella sonrió por el tiempo pasado.

— Ella se obsesionó con matarme, ya sabes, ojo por ojo- Jasper comprendió, pero dejó a Bella seguir- Edward mató a su pareja y ella vio conveniente matarme, en venganza.- en su rostro apareció una de las sonrisas más siniestras que Jasper había visto nunca- Lo que ella no sabía era mi condición. Al principio intenté hacerla razonar, pero se cegó y dejó de escuchar. Los lobos la mantenían más o menos a raya, pero yo decidí aceptar en irme porque no quería poner en riesgo a los habitantes de Forks. Cuando me fui dedicaba mucho tiempo a convertir y entrenar neófitos para hacer un ejército, tal y como hizo María. Yo he recibido cierta instrucción de combate gracias a Jonathan, Peter y Charlotte, y de María posteriormente. También otros nómadas que habían por ahí añadieron consejos, pero se contradecían unos con otros.- miró por la ventana de nuevo- Fui a Denali porque me había acordado de que me dijeron que tenían familia allí y me encontré con nada más y nada menos que con Laurent, pareja de Irina...

— ¿Laurent e Irina?- parecía estupefacto- Suena extraño.

— Ya lo sé- sonrió- Allí tuve otro pequeño enfrentamiento con Victoria y sus neófitos para proteger a Tanya y los demás, pero Laurent se puso de mi contra y… discutimos. - la forma en que torció los labios le dijo que hubo más que palabras- Irina me odiará para siempre con haberle hecho esa mordida a su pareja, aunque se lo merecía por decirme esas cosas. Estuve ahí un par de días, pero ellas no sabían dónde estabais. Aunque saqué algo bueno de aquello: Eleazar descubrió mi escudo.

— ¿Y cómo habías hecho antes?

— Creía que no mataba porque controlo mis emociones.

— ¿Por eso no sueles mostrarnos cómo te sientes en realidad?

— En parte- asintió- Pero después de todo lo que ocurrió, me he acostumbrado a mantener todo a raya. Es más fácil si nadie pretende ayudarme.

— No, Bella. No queremos conocerte para eso. Queremos ayudarte, compartir tu dolor, tus temores, con nosotros y saber qué hacer. Puedes decir lo que quieras, sin restricciones, porque somos tu familia y porque te queremos, Bella. Ten un poco de fe en nosotros- Bella sólo lo miraba en silencio- Para serte sincero, sabemos que nos ocultas algo, algo muy gordo. Esperaré a que confíes más en nosotros para contarlo.

— Ya sabía que lo sospecharíais, pero no quiero contarlo- Jasper pareció querer interrumpirla pero ella negó con la cabeza y siguió- No es porque no confíe, todo lo contrario, no quiero destruir vuestra confianza en mí. No quiero echar todo lo que Carlisle ha hecho por vosotros por la borda.

— ¿Es que no te consideras una Cullen?- cambió de tema al escuchar que ella no se incluía en ese "vosotros" de la última frase.

— ¿Quieres que te sea sincera?- él asintió- No, no soy, ni seré nunca una Cullen. Porque nunca lo he sido- miró al suelo bajando la cabeza. No quería ver otra vez ese sentimiento en los ojos de Jasper.

— ¿Por qué?- no era recriminatoria, de verdad quería saber la razón oculta detrás de esas palabras.

— Porque yo... yo...- cerró los ojos levantando la cabeza- ... siempre hemos sido Bella Swan, la humana que amó a un vampiro, y los Cullen. Son dos conceptos separados, él y yo... vosotros y yo... - se estremeció y entreabrió los ojos, como si contuviera algún sentimiento que luchaba por salir- Nunca hemos sido iguales- su voz se quebró al final, pero se detuvo unos instantes mientras se recomponía y volvía a su estado neutro- Fui muy tonta al creer que todo volvería a ser lo mismo cuando los encontrara, pero nada ha cambiado. Seguimos siendo dos cosas separadas. Tal vez...- fue bajando el volumen- ... tal vez nunca debí pedirle ese favor a Jonathan y dejar que el oso...- un sollozo escapó antes de que pudiera terminar de decir esa frase. Jasper la observaba atónito mientras ella le contaba todas esas cosas sintiéndose impotente al no poder darle un abrazo de consuelo.

Bella inmediatamente puso una mano en su boca para contener los sollozos que vinieron después, pero fue inútil. Intentó como pudo dejar de llorar sintiendo que sus ojos picaban, mientras empezaba a estremecerse y a llorar sin lágrimas. Cerró los ojos intentando hacer desaparecer esa molesta sensación en su pecho, como apretándolo, mientras un dolor sordo la recorría de pies a cabeza a toda velocidad, como si miles de esquirlas de su corazón roto la atravesaran desde varias direcciones.

Se vio incapaz de retener lo que vino después. Las rodillas le temblaron y cayó al suelo sobre algo, no sabía qué era, de rodillas y temblando sin parar, doblándose sobre sí misma para calmar un poco el dolor en su pecho.

Jasper la observaba gritando su nombre desesperado esperando a que ella reaccionase, pero ella no pareció inmutarse ni un poco y seguía en el suelo sollozando tapándose la boca con las dos manos y los ojos abiertos como platos, vacíos. Sólo podía hacer una cosa por ella. El rubio cerró los ojos y se concentró, reuniendo todos los sentimientos positivos que pudo en un mismo punto de su mente, con ayuda de buenos recuerdos junto a su familia, su esposa Alice y de cuando vivían en Forks. Cuando abrió sus orbes doradas, oscurecidas por los bordes, contempló fijamente a la que consideraba su hermana en el suelo en la misma posición que la encontraron en el bosque. Ignoró los sentimientos negativos que la rodeaban y se acercó lo máximo que pudo, alzando una mano acercándolo al hombro descubierto de la otra.

Cuando por fin hubo contacto, Bella se quedó inmóvil casi esperando los gritos de dolor de Jasper, pero nada pasó. Lentamente, soltó el fuerte agarre que hacía en su pecho para intentar sostener los pedazos de corazón y miró hacia arriba a Jasper, sorprendida.

¿Acaso lo había logrado? Por toda respuesta, él la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, que no eran pocas, antes de que pensara siquiera el movimiento. Ella se quedó estática en el sitio sin responder al abrazo, sorprendida del nuevo descubrimiento. Miró primero los brazos que la rodeaban, luego el pelo rubio que alcanzaba a ver, y sonrió cerrando sus ojos rojos respondiendo por fin. Se movió casi como un robot, lentamente y descoordinada, apoyando su cabeza con pesadez en el hombro que le ofrecía el otro agradeciendo el contacto.

Cuidó cada movimiento, cada sentimiento y su fuerza con el objetivo de no hacer daño al Cullen como si fuera una preciada pieza de porcelana fina; aunque, de hecho, eso es lo que representaba Jasper para ella, fácil de romper con simple roce o contacto con su piel. Cerró sus brazos entorno la espalda del otro y suspiró.

Mientras tanto, Jasper luchaba por controlar sus propios sentimientos cuidando los negativos para evitar una catástrofe, para poder seguir tocando a la que consideraba su hermana. Había sido un logro total para él poder tocarla sin miedo a sufrir las consecuencias, porque ya le había pasado un par de veces, cuando se sentaban a charlar para matar el tiempo antes de que Bella se fuera a "patrullar", que la había rozado sin querer. Fue doloroso, pero había desarrollado una especie de inmunidad a ello.

— ¡Jasper, Bella!- escucharon gritos cerca. Qué raro, no se había percatado de la llegada de la familia y sólo cuando escucharon esa voz aguda en la puerta de la cocina se dieron cuenta de que Alice, y detrás el resto, había vuelto a casa, ¿Cuánto tiempo habían pasado abrazados?

— ¿Qué rayos me he perdido?- murmuró Emmet, pero no dijo nada más. Jasper y Bella se separaron rápidamente; Jasper se había desconcentrado y había vuelto el riesgo que le impedía acercarse a Bella.

— ¿Que ocurre, Alice?- preguntó el rubio corriendo hacia su esposa mientras ella desenfocaba y volvía a enfocar sus ojos, viendo el futuro.

— Problemas, Vulturis, Bella, Jane, Demetri...- habló rápidamente sin conexión aparente entre las palabras.

— ¿Qué?- Jasper zarandeó suavemente a la otra. Bella se acercó a ellos y se detuvo junto a Jasper, delante de Carlisle.

— Han venido a por mí- dijo con rostro sereno y certeza en los ojos.

— ¿Cómo...?- Alice regresó a la realidad mirando sorprendida a su hermana.

— ¿Cómo lo sé? Muy fácil, - sonrió sin alegría- ha sido Victoria. Es lógico.

— No lo comprendo, ¿Qué tiene que ver Victoria con todo esto? - Emmet se rascó la cabeza.

— Ella me odiaba- miró a su hermano gigante- y sé que nunca hubiera tardado tanto en venir a buscarme si no era por una razón de peso. Ella probablemente le fue con alguna mentira a los Vulturis para que viniesen a matarme al ver que no podía conmigo.

— ¿Una mentira? Pero si Aro podría saber la verdad con sólo tocarla.

— Una mentira creíble, de manera que viendo imágenes podría llegarse a una conclusión errónea de los hechos.

— Eso me cuadra más- Alice volvió a desenfocar su vista, seguramente buscando en el futuro.

— Es cierto- concordó Carlisle- Ella podría decir simplemente algo como que tú escondes un ejército más grande que el suyo, o decir algo de tu poder, suficiente como para mover una parte de la guardia hacia aquí.

— ¿Una parte?- Bella soltó una carcajada seca- ¿Quiénes?

— Algunos no los conozco- Alice dijo-, pero reconozco a Jane, Demetri… Son... casi diez en total.

— ¿No viene Aro o Cayo con ellos? - la pregunta los sorprendió. ¿A qué venía eso?

— No, no los veo. Sólo hay integrantes de la guardia.- Bella asintió y se dio la vuelta, caminando hacia la puerta.- ¿A dónde vas?

— A esperarlos, ¿Dónde están ahora?

— ¡Bella, no vayas sola!- Esme lloriqueó- ¡Te van a matar!

— Me he enfrentado antes con vampiros.

— Pero sólo neófitos, Bella- Carlisle le hizo entrar en razón- La Guardia está muy experimentada en masacrar vampiros.

— No podrán matarme porque yo no puedo morir- sonrió y puso una mano en el pomo de la puerta- Todavía tengo algo que hacer antes de que ocurra.

— ¿Algo que hacer? ¿El qué?- Emmet corrió hacia ella.

— Información clasificada- contestó y abrió la puerta, lentamente.

— ¡Ey!- chilló Alice saliendo detrás de ella.- ¡No vayas!

— ¡Bella!- todos salieron para seguirla, pero la observaron caminar tranquilamente al centro del jardín delantero de la casa y cerrar los ojos. Cuando pasaron unos segundos, los volvió a abrir, y caminó hacia su derecha segura de a dónde iba.

— Es por aquí- dijo tranquila caminando a paso de vampiro- Está bien si queréis venir conmigo, pero cuando yo lo diga, corred lo más lejos que podáis. Y antes de que preguntes por qué, Emmet, es por vuestra propia seguridad. ¿Alguna pregunta?- soltó sin despegar la vista del frente mientras la familia la seguía.

— Sí, ¿Por qué no das órdenes? ¿Quién diablos te has creído?- Rosalie parecía haber olvidado su promesa personal para tratar mejor a Bella.

— Ya lo he dicho. Sé que Emmet me odiaría por siempre si te hago daño, por eso no quiero hacerlo.

— Eso si sobrevives a los Vulturis.

— No moriré- sonrió - Creía que lo había dejado claro.

— Lo único que haces es guardarnos secretos sin parar- dijo la rubia sintiendo la furia a flor de piel.

— Algún día, te lo juro, os lo diré. Cuando todo esto pase- prometió y se detuvo delante de la última fila de árboles antes de que empezara un claro, probablemente para esperar a los visitantes.

No dijeron nada mientras miraban al otro lado esperando a que llegaran. Alice contemplaba cómo su visión se iba haciendo más y más clara conforme pasaban los segundos y supo que llegarían en cinco minutos. Esperaron pacientemente hasta que Bella se tensó y miró fijamente y con mirada inescrutable un punto concreto un par de segundos antes de que apareciera la figura infantil de una Jane sonriente con una escolta de dos enormes vampiros. Se aproximaban de forma lenta con pasos seguros y calculados, probablemente de la costumbre, con expresiones aburridas y resignadas, como un humano que ha sido arrastrado de su cama en la madrugada.

— Buenas, Jane- saludó Bella y la otra respondió con una inclinación leve de cabeza, indicando que había escuchado- Creo saber a qué has venido. ¿Quién fue? ¿Aro, Cayo o...?

— Eso no es importante- la interrumpió- Aro me ha mandado a buscar un acuerdo y Cayo a matarte. ¿Qué eliges?- Bella frunció levemente el ceño. Sabía a qué se refería perfectamente.

— ¿Con vosotros o muerte? Eso no me parece muy justo, la verdad.

— ¿Nadie te ha dicho nunca que la vida no es justa?- soltó con una sonrisa cansada.

— Sí, creo haberlo escuchado antes- contestó con ironía en la voz y sonrió- Pero lamento decirte que has venido en vano. Ni lo uno, ni lo otro, me quedo aquí.

Esme soltó un grito débil comprendiendo de qué hablaban. O Bella se unía a ellos o la mataban, muy injusto. Emmet soltó una maldición, tensando sus músculos, preparándose para atacar. _Cálmate_ , le susurró Rosalie a su lado, pero en realidad ella también se puso nerviosa con la mirada que les dirigió Jane cuando notó su presencia.

— Oh, vaya. Ya comprendo- sonrió de oreja a oreja-, es por tus amiguitos, ¿no?- había atrapado la mirada de Emmet y su sonrisa se amplió más cuando su poder actuó por fin y se escucharon los gritos del vampiro.

— Déjalo en paz- dijo con voz tranquila Bella interrumpiendo el contacto visual con su propio cuerpo, protegiendo a Emmet y Rosalie, a Alice y Jasper.- Carlisle, Esme, por favor poneos detrás de mi.- susurró de forma audible sólo para los Cullen.

— No te entiendo- adelantó un paso alguien de los de detrás de Jane- ¿Por qué prefieres esta vida, vacía de privilegios y que impide el desarrollo de todo tu potencial, a la nuestra?- el vampiro tenía rasgos claramente asiáticos, pelo castaño oscuro y muy alto y delgado.

— Eres nuevo, la verdad es que no te conozco- le dijo Bella esquivando su pregunta, pero una mirada cargada de odio por parte de varios vampiros la obligo a contestar- La verdad es... que prefiero estar aquí para disfrutar de mis últimos momentos de vida, si es que se puede llamar así. Ellos son lo más cercano a una familia que he tenido en esta nueva vida y prefiero morir aquí que en un castillo mientras explotan mis poderes por placer o por culpa de tres vampiros con complejo de reyes.

Su respuesta tuvo diferentes reacciones entre la Guardia, algunos con ira y siseos de amenaza; otros asintieron a sus palabras y la miraron a los ojos, como diciendo _yo también_. Pero lo peor fue Jane que se quitó la capucha de su capa negra y gritó:

— ¡Y tú que sabes de nosotros! Te mataré sólo por insultar de esa manera a mis amos. Demetri, Max- chasqueó los dedos y dos vampiros vinieron a su lado. Sin necesidad de más palabras, Jane se dio la vuelta mientras los guardias avanzaban lentamente hacia ellos, Demetri con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja relamiéndose del gusto.

— ¡Esperad!- soltó Bella adelantándose un paso- Estás cometiendo un grave error, dejando que te dominen de esta manera. Chelsea es lo único que une a los Vulturi. ¿No queréis ser libres por fin?

Los otros la miraron con una mezcla de sorpresa y ultraje. Jane temblaba de la furia, su pequeño cuerpo infantil incapaz de sostener la rabia. En el fondo de su mente, la vampira sabía que estaba siendo manipulada, pero Bella había tocado en un tema muy sensible para cualquier fiel miembro de la Guardia. Y ambas lo sabían.

— Pagarás por tal ofensa, criminal- dijo entre dientes. Bella sonrió y se giró hacia los Cullen.

— Lo que dije antes- susurró-, corred lo más lejos que podáis. Cuando pasen unos cinco segundos, nos volveremos a ver. Pero es importante que nunca paréis de correr oigáis lo que oigáis, ¿Vale? - hablaba demasiado rápido y bajo como para que fuera audible para los Vulturis.

Se dio la vuelta justo a tiempo para que la niña vampiro diese la orden de atacar, y avanzó de cabeza hacia los Vulturis mientras los Cullen miraban otra vez la espalda Bella antes de correr hacia la arboleda a toda la velocidad que le dieron sus piernas. En la distancia que había entre la vampira solitaria y una parte de la Guardia, la hierba lentamente se iba marchitando visible sólo para los más atentos.

— Cometes un gravísimo error, Jane- dijo Bella. Su única respuesta fue un gruñido gutural. Con una sonrisa, la castaña contó los segundos. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro…

En ese momento ambas facciones colisionaron y la neófita gritó abalanzándose contra Jane, tan rápido que la otra no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ni ocultarse tras sus guardaespaldas. La temperatura bajó unos grados y todos se lanzaron contra ella, pero algo los detuvo. Como un latido de corazón humano, sintieron aquello que provenía de Bella recorrer cual sangre su cuerpo, siendo bombeado con velocidad.

Cayeron al suelo y solo pudieron gritar todo lo fuerte que le permitieron los pulmones.

Muy lejos de allí, los Cullen huían de lugar que lejos había quedado ya. Llevaban sin parar de correr más de los cinco segundos que ella prometió pero no se detuvieron, hasta que escucharon el jadeo de Alice seguido de gritos allá en el claro donde habían dejado desprotegida a Bella.

Alice se quedó inmóvil en medio de una visión. Fue breve, pero fue lo suficiente como para hacerla caer al suelo como si le hubieran dado una patada en el estómago.

— ¡Alice!- gritó Jasper a su lado, aunque se detuvo cuando sintió una oleada de dolor venir desde lejos. A duras penas consiguió recomponerse para evitar que los demás en la familia pasaran por lo mismo que Alice y él mismo.

— ¿Bella?- preguntó Emmet inseguro. Jasper y Alice asintieron.

— Vamos a ver qué pasa- sugirió Carlisle en cuanto la pareja se recuperó.

Asintieron y se pusieron en marcha de inmediato volviendo sobre sus pasos en dirección al claro del que habían huido previamente, pero lo que vieron los dejó estupefactos.

Bella se encontraba en el centro del claro rodeada de los cuerpos inmóviles de la Guardia Vulturi, sosteniendo a Jane por los cabellos mientras la miraba fijamente con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que no mostraba mucha cordura.

Levantó más el cuerpo de Jane de manera que Bella podía contemplar mejor el rostro petrificado en una mueca de horror.

— ¿Quién ríe la última ahora? - le arrancó la cabeza y tiró el cuerpo lejos, sorprendiéndose cuando una brisa la avisó de la presencia de la familia.- Veo que seguís enteros. Lo siento Alice, Jasper, he hecho lo que he podido.

— ¿Qué... has hecho?- Emmet dio un paso comprobando si podía, pero al no haber respuesta agresiva por parte de la otra, se armó de valor y avanzó más hasta situarse justo donde empezaba la pila de cadáveres.- ¿Los has matado a todos?

— Sí, ¿no es obvio?- contestó con una sonrisa. Se acercó a Emmet y le tendió la cabeza, aún con los ojos abiertos, de Jane- Guárdamelo unos momentos, ¿Por favor?- él se sorprendió y tragó saliva, pero contuvo sus ganas de salir huyendo y tomó lo que se le ofrecía sin rechistar.

Bella comentó a recoger los cuerpos y lanzarlos unos sobre otros formando la pila para después incinerarla. Si no fuera por la expresión seria y el ceño fruncido, casi saltaba de alegría como cuando Alice estaba en las rebajas. Iba de un lado al otro recogiendo cuerpos de a tres y lanzándoles a la pila, sin importarle que todavía estuvieran con los ojos abiertos y una expresión de terror en el rostro.

Cuando terminó miró a la familia, exactamente Alice, porque ella siempre le daba un mechero para quemar los cuerpos. Ella comprendió su mirada y rebuscó en sus bolsillos hasta que encontró lo que buscaba y se lo lanzó a Bella; luego, recogió un árbol cercano y muerto, y lo lanzó hacia la pila de cuerpos. Repitió la acción con otros árboles de por el suelo y prendió la hoguera que inmediatamente se volvió púrpura. Cuando terminó todo el proceso, se volvió hacia los Cullen todavía sin sonreír.

— ¿Qué?- dijo cuando vio la misma expresión en el rostro de todos, duda.- Ah, dame la cabeza, anda.- tendió su mano hacia Emmet y éste le pasó la cabeza de Jane con gesto asqueado- ¿Te da asco una cabeza? Oh, vamos, si está muerta...

— Por eso mismo, Bella- respondió- se me hace extraño tener en mis manos la cabeza del ser más sádico y peligroso que he conocido nunca. Jane era la mejor de la Guardia, casi al mismo nivel de su hermano Alec.

— No me digas- se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Por qué la guardaste?- señaló la cabeza rubia todavía con los ojos abiertos- Ciérrale los ojos, por favor.

— Ah, se me había olvidado- puso sus dedos en los párpados y ladeó la cabeza con los labios fruncidos. ¿Qué debía decir y qué no?- Es un regalo para un amigo que la quería ver muerta. Aunque también podría enviarla a Volterra y ver la reacción de Alec-habló como si de verdad tuviera curiosidad, no pareciera que lo dijera porque sí.

— ¡Bella!- se sobresaltó Carlisle- No irás a hacer eso, ¿verdad?

— Si me lo pedís vosotros, no.- se encogió de hombros de nuevo y avanzó hacia la familia con gesto ausente. Ellos se apartaron y Bella pasó a su lado como si nada pero, cuando estuvo a varios metros más allá, se detuvo y se dio la vuelta- ¿Os vais a quedar ahí o regresamos a casa?

Inmediatamente se pusieron en marcha abandonando a sus espaldas la enorme hoguera, tumba de algunos de los más temidos de la Guardia Vulturi.

Después de aquello, Alice se las arregló para que todo pareciera un incendio, de manera que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que Bella había hecho. Ella había guardado la cabeza rubia en su armario consiguiendo que a Alice no le dieran muchas ganas de abrirlo y la dejase de molestar, un gran logro; lo único malo que salió de aquella experiencia es que empezaron a apartarla sin quererlo. Ella no les hablaba, sólo contestaba si le preguntaban directamente, y pasaba la mayoría de las tardes encerrada en su habitación leyendo libros de medicina de Carlisle o también mirando por la ventana ausente mientras llovía.

Aun así, siguió con su rutina de ir todas las noches, puntualmente al caer la tarde, a cualquiera de las ciudades de alrededor; incluso más de una vez teniendo que irse a otros países "para seguir alimentando el rumor por todo el mundo". Exactamente no sabían a dónde iba, pero pronto vieron en las noticias que el "caso ángel" había seguido avanzando alrededor del mundo, alejando las sospechas de la isla donde vivía la familia.

Por otro lado, y quizá lo más triste, era que nadie hablaba con ella. Sólo salía de su habitación cuando Esme le pedía cualquier cosa (nunca le negaría nada a Esme) o para ir a "patrullar". Emmet abandonó los juegos con ella y se enfurruñó en el sofá sin que ni siquiera Rosalie con su ropa más provocativa consiguiera despegarlo; Jasper acompañaba a veces a Alice de compras o rediseñando la nueva colección otoño-invierno, pero ninguno de los dos se veían con ánimos en realidad; Carlisle había dejado sus conversaciones con Bella no queriendo hacerla sentirse obligada a salir; y por último Esme sentía que su corazón muerto se rompía cada vez que se asomaba a la sala principal y los veía a todos callados y tristes. Numerosas veces intentó que Bella saliera de su habitación, pero lo único que ella había logrado hacer en compañía de otros fue causar otra pelea con Rosalie, aunque la morena no abriese la boca ni un sólo momento.

Hoy era un día de los más pesados. Se anunciaba lluvia, cómo no, pero eso no quitaba el ambiente cargado lleno de humedad que sacaba de quicio a Rosalie porque siempre se le salía un pelo y parecía una antena en los días como esos. Emmet estaba mirando por la ventana aburrido mientras pasaba de lo que su esposa decía, cuando escucharon pasos bajar por las escaleras, Bella. Estaba pálida, aún más que todos ellos, y con un poco de maquillaje Alice estaba segura de que lograría hacerla parecer una muñeca de porcelana lolita gótica que tanto estaban de moda.

— Voy a salir- anunció, pero inmediatamente Alice y Jasper se tensaron recordando el incidente de hace unos días. - Hoy no va a haber tormenta, así que no pasa nada. Sólo necesito despejarme un poco.

Hizo un intento de sonrisa que acabó en una mueca torcida y se aproximó a la puerta, desapareciendo detrás de ella. Se miraron a los ojos unos momentos, pero no le dieron mucha importancia ya que ella sabría cuidarse sola; aunque Jasper no apartó la vista de la ventana ni un segundo, preocupado. El día se fue volviendo cada vez más gris oscuro, indicando que iba a anochecer, pero Bella no volvía. Como podían percibir su presencia claramente no muy lejos de allí el hecho no los preocupaba per sé, pero Jasper seguía mirando cada cierto tiempo por la ventana.

Lo extraño es que miró un segundo y no había nada al lado del río, quizás la vampira se encontraba fuera de su ángulo de visión, pensó y se encogió de hombros antes de volver la vista a la televisión sin prestar realmente atención a lo que había puesto. Antes de que volviese a revisar por la cristalera, se sobresaltó cuando Esme, que pasaba por ahí, se quedó mirando por la cristalera con gesto espantado de manera que todos se giraron a ver qué la había asustado así.

Era Bella, de pie, al lado del agua del río. Había empezado a llover desde hacía ya rato aunque nadie le había dado importancia, pero Bella estaba ahí empapada de pies a cabeza mirando el río con gesto ausente, vacío, e inmóvil como una estatua.

— ¡Bella!- gritó Jasper pero, antes de que pudiera salir por la puerta para buscarla, ella se desmayó cayendo al barro acumulado en la margen del río.

Salieron todos a buscarla a toda prisa y Jasper la recogió sin pensarlo dos veces ya que sus ojos cerrados le indicaban que no estaba consciente en ese momento y no podría hacerle daño. La sacudió un par de veces para despertarla.

— ¿Bella? ¡Bella!- chilló, ignorando la lluvia y la familia que se acercaba preocupada, incluida Rosalie- Bella, despierta, vamos, Bella- lo intentó varias veces más, pero Bella parecía como muerta, inmóvil y fría, con los ojos cerrados y los labios semi-abiertos, totalmente ajena a lo que le decían.

— ¿No estará...?- Alice no pudo terminar la pregunta.

— ¡No! Es imposible...- Jasper apretó más el cuerpo de Bella con la esperanza de que ella lo sintiera, pero siguió sin inmutarse.

— Creo que lo mejor es que la llevemos dentro- murmuró Carlisle y todos obedecieron sin ninguna palabra.

Cuando llegaron al interior de la casa, Jasper depositó con cuidado a Bella en el lugar donde ella dormía a veces en el salón, aunque estuviera llena de barro y agua de lluvia.

— Esto… Jasper, creo que necesitas cambiarte de ropa...- sugirió Alice, pero este pareció no escucharla.- ¿Jasper?

— Perdona, no estaba escuchando, ¿Qué decías?- se dio la vuelta y avanzó hacia Alice rápidamente situándose frente a ella, luego levantó una mano y acarició el rostro blanco como la tiza de su esposa con el rostro como ausente.

— Jasper...- susurró ella entendiendo inmediatamente lo que pasaba. No estaba celosa, ni mucho menos; tampoco se sintió así cuando los descubrió abrazados antes, o ahora que Jasper prestaba más atención a Bella que a ella misma. Lo entendía, sabía que él quería pedirle de alguna manera perdón a la otra, además de darle el cariño que le falta y lo que Edward no le dio cuando lo necesitaba; lo malo es que empezaba a sentir celos aunque racionalmente no fuera así. Quizás eso explicaba el comportamiento de Rosalie, ella también estaba celosa, pero no lo podría administrar racionalmente.

— Ahora mismo voy a cambiarme- sonrió, pero miró otra vez a Bella, que habían puesto con la espalda apoyada en la cristalera de manera que quedara sentada, antes de subir por las escaleras. Suprimió un escalofrío. Bella parecía haber muerto definitivamente...

— Voy contigo- anunció Alice siguiéndolo.

Los demás se quedaron contemplando a Bella ensimismados, buscando cualquier cambio en ella que indicara que seguía con vida. Si es que esto se podría llamar vida, pensó Emmet, la pobre debe morir y volver a la vida todos los días para no matar a los que la rodean; ha recorrido medio mundo para encontrarnos para encontrar a Edward, pero él no está aquí y nosotros no hacemos nada para remediarlo; además debe soportarnos a nosotros, tres parejas perfectamente compenetradas...

Suspiró dándose cuenta de lo mucho que Bella había callado tanto tiempo junto a ellos, pero todavía le asaltaba la duda del porqué ella los había evitado después de lo de los Vulturis. Era demasiado extraño... quizás le preguntaría después.

En ese momento Jasper y Alice llegaron ya cambiados de ropa y ella señaló las escaleras cuando recibió su atención indicando que debían cambiarse de ropa. Obedecieron (no es bueno contradecir a Alice) y ascendieron a sus habitaciones corriendo para encontrarse en las camas la ropa de debían ponerse.

Mientras, abajo, Bella seguía sin despertar.

Aún con los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos, ausente a lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Alice la miró preocupada, probablemente habría que cambiarla de ropa (y en su defecto bañarla) porque estaba ensuciando todo, pero también porque ella no despertaba. Se acercó y la sacudió levemente por el hombro (había descubierto que despertaba cuando la tocaban o movían), pero nada; probó más fuerte, pero el mismo resultado. Tragó y miró a Jasper con entendimiento y temor en los ojos, pero él sólo cerró los ojos y suspiró. Una oleada de preocupación inundó repentinamente el lugar y Alice comprendió que había estado conteniéndose desde hace tiempo su marido, así que lo dejó estar y recibió la preocupación del otro sin quejarse.

— Gracias- murmuró y se acercó a la pelinegra abrazándola por la espalda mientras miraban a Bella. Parecía un cadáver, era demasiado para ellos verla en ese momento después de haberla conocido toda sonrojada y feliz y enamorada de su hermano.

La lluvia seguía desarrollándose afuera con algún que otro destello, pero ningún trueno; al menos no se parecía a la tormenta de la semana pasada. Alice se acercó a Bella y se sentó a su lado cerrando los ojos y masajeándose las sienes, buscando una visión que sirviera de verdad, pero sólo veía cosas sin sentido e imágenes borrosas de animales, de ellos cazando, del instituto…

Levantó las piernas y se las recogió para después apoyar su cabeza en las rodillas y concentrarse totalmente para intentar ver mejor, pero sólo pudo ver que iban a ir a un instituto nuevo pronto, que le iba a comprar un nuevo conjunto a Jasper que acaba de salir en la colección de otoño-invierno en París. Frunció el ceño pensando que todo era inútil, e intentó buscar en aquella zona del futuro que tantos dolores de cabeza le daban: distintas bifurcaciones del destino que eran poco probables, que dependían de miles de decisiones.

Al principio todo era negro, pero poco a poco se fueron definiendo dos figuras, una masculina y otra femenina. Luego, identificó que eran vampiros, y que el chico tenía el pelo cobrizo; aunque fueron los ojos dorados de éste lo que le ayudó a identificarle. Era Edward, así que la chica tenía que ser Bella por los destellos rojos en el rostro que parecía arrepentido mientras alargaba una mano al rostro de Edward con cuidado, pero éste le daba un manotazo violentamente y la lanzaba hacia atrás gritando algo que Alice no puedo escuchar con claridad. Entonces la visión cambió, se veía a Bella sonriente en medio de un campo de flores junto a Edward. Ésta también desapareció y volvió a ver a su hermana en el mismo claro mientras llovía con fuerza, pero parecía una zombie con los ojos cerrados y un ramo de flores que morían lentamente a la par que todas las plantas del lugar...Y entonces, gritos en la oscuridad.

Abrió los ojos asustada levantándose rápidamente y apoyándose en Jasper, quien había corrido inmediatamente a socorrerla. Alice empezó a híper ventilar con una mano en el corazón muerto pensando en todo lo que había visto, en todos los futuros posibles que la habían alertado; pero al que más temía era en el que salían Edward y Bella. Él no sería capaz de pegarle a lo único bueno que le había pasado en la vida, palabras suyas.

— No puede ser... esto no puede pasar...- murmuraba estupefacta- Edward no puede hacer esto...

— ¿Alice? ¿Qué pasa...? ¿Por qué nombras a Edward?- Jasper pasaba una mano por la espalda de su esposa para tranquilizarla.

— ¿Qué pasa con mi hermano?- escucharon la voz de Emmet descender por las escaleras y cuando miraron estaban ahí toda la familia preguntando con la mirada, ya cambiados de ropa- ¿Qué rayos me he perdido?- frunció el ceño y se aproximó a la pareja levantándolos del suelo con un movimiento fluido.

— ¿Has podido ver dónde está Edward?

— ¿Y algo sobre Bella?

— Y-Yo...- tartamudeó Alice todavía recuperándose- He visto a Edward y a Bella, juntos...

— ¿No es eso bueno? - dijo Esme ladeando la cabeza, confusa.

— He visto varias cosas... – susurró Alice- Los vi juntos, luego a Bella sola en un campo de flores, a veces con Edward... Ella estaba feliz, quizás por eso la vi.- se rascó la cabeza insegura. Ella misma no sabía si lo que iba a decir ahora era lógico- Pero lo que más me aterró fue una visión en la que se peleaban en un sitio oscuro, quizás una buhardilla de alguna casa, y él la empujaba muy violentamente...- se giró para mirar a la que quería como una hermana, todavía llena de barro y mojada de pies a cabeza. Seguía sin dar señales de vida.

Todos se estremecieron. Era imposible que Edward le hiciera eso a su querida Bella pero, ¿No había llegado Bella hasta allí a pesar de ser imposible? Visto lo visto, nada era imposible en estos días.

Hubo un silencio incómodo en el lugar mientras se miraban a los ojos los unos a otros. Emmet carraspeó para aligerar el ambiente.

— ¿Qué haremos ahora? ¿Esperamos a que despierte?- señaló a Bella con el pulgar.

— Yo la voy a bañar ahora mismo. Esme, por favor, ¿podrías limpiar eso? - la vampira se acercó a Bella y la levantó sin esfuerzo para luego ascender corriendo por las escaleras. Pronto escucharon el sonido del agua en la ducha del baño del piso de arriba.

Pronto Bella estuvo limpia, seca y vestida por Alice. La sentaron en el mismo lugar de antes, en la ventana, cuando por fin empezaba a clarear. No había nubes en el cielo por lo que ese día sería despejado. El sol fue subiendo cada vez más en el horizonte y, por casualidad, le dio de lleno a Bella iluminando su piel convirtiéndola en un entramado de brillantes que resplandecían como arco iris, dándole más iluminación a la casa. Emmet rió, _Parece una bola de discoteca_ , pensó, pero se acercó a Bella, la apartó con mucho cuidado de la luz del sol y la sentó en el suelo a otro lado de la cristalera donde más sombra había, casi como si estuviera tratando con una niña pequeña y frágil.

Como estaba muy cerca de ella pudo ver mejor las cicatrices que había por todo su cuerpo notando que había más que cuando llegó a la casa, hace casi dos semanas. Identificó muchas de ella como mordidas de vampiros, muchas bastante antiguas, subir por sus brazos formando una red de marcas que parecían plumas; luego, siguió el camino que debía seguir por debajo de la camiseta con la vista, casi avergonzado por estar mirando fijamente el pecho de su hermana sin pestañear, pero al menos Rosalie no estaba cerca. Tragó y levantó una mano para rozar las marcas del cuello, todavía tratándose de mordiscos en su mayoría, aunque se le sumaron marcas alargadas por toda la mandíbula, como arañazos. Frunció el ceño, recordando que no estaban cuando la vio por primera vez, pero cayó en la cuenta que ella misma se las había hecho en el incidente del bosque. Subió si mano y acarició con cuidado la piel del rostro perfecto de Bella como si temiera que se rompiera, y apartó unos cabellos que habían caído sobre sus párpados cerrados. Suspiró.

Se detuvo bruscamente, ¿Se lo habría imaginado? No, Bella no se había movido, de eso estaba seguro. Decidió apartarse, pero de repente sintió que volaba hacia el otro lado de la habitación, chocándose con la pared y destrozando uno de los cuadros favoritos de Esme. ¿Pero qué demonios...? Estaba a punto de expresar su rabia con palabras, pero un grito que lo dejó sordo (a él y a todos en la casa) lo interrumpió. Para el asombro de todos, aquel grito gutural y lleno de desesperación provenía de Bella, el cual acabó en un sollozo roto mientras los cristales de las ventanas caían destrozadas al suelo. Ni siquiera sabían que un vampiro pudiese hacer esa clase de sonidos.

Todos aparecieron inmediatamente en el salón para encontrarse a Bella acurrucada sobre sí misma en una esquina, sosteniéndose la cabeza entre las manos, balanceándose hacia delante y hacia atrás murmurando palabras inteligibles. Alice dio un paso para acercarse pero, a pesar de estar a más de tres metros, Bella se encogió sobre sí misma negando furiosamente con la cabeza. _Edward_ , pudieron escuchar saliendo de sus labios a toda velocidad dándose cuenta de lo mucho que Bella sufría en silencio por el vampiro de cabello cobrizo. Esme probó a acercarse lentamente, cautelosa, esquivando los cristales del suelo con una agilidad característica de los vampiros.

— E-Esme...- murmuró Bella con voz ronca- No... te... acerques...

— ¿Por qué?- logró decir suavemente la vampira, con el tono que solía usar cuando se metía en su papel de madre- Bella, mírame, yo puedo ayudarte.

— No...- susurró Bella negando lentamente con la cabeza- nadie puede hacerlo, es demasiado tarde.

— ¿Tarde? ¿Para qué?- preguntó Carlisle situándose junto a su esposa.

— Es tarde para mí...- tembló un poco todavía con la cabeza entre las rodillas-... se acerca mi final. Moriré. - hubo un silencio incómodo.

— Tú no morirás, Bella. Los vampiros no podemos morir. - afirmó Alice segura de sus palabras y el ceño fruncido.

— ¿No te acuerdas? - susurró Bella poniendo una mano en el suelo para apoyarse mientras se levantaba- Yo siempre he sido muy rara...- soltó una carcajada seca, sin reírse de verdad- El peligro me perseguía allí donde fuera, él no me podía leer la mente...- ignoró las miradas tristes de todos cuando dijo eso- No tenía miedo de un vampiro, estuve al borde de la muerte muchas veces... La lista puede seguir más allá, pero estoy totalmente segura de que moriré pronto. Y nadie puede evitarlo.

— ¿Cómo?- Emmet tragó saliva, indeciso, si podía decir o no esa pregunta. Lo miraron fulminantemente, pero decidió acercarse también aliviado cuando esta vez Bella no le impidió situarse a su lado.

— Yo... en realidad no debería estar aquí- comenzó a hablar, al parecer esto consiguió distraerla y dejó de temblar, pero siguió en la misma posición en el suelo.- Yo dejé este mundo en Forks, cuando el oso me mató, cuando me sumí en la oscuridad en la que permanezco un par de horas todos los días.

— ¿Como cuando duermes?

— No. Es cuando duermo.- levantó la cabeza y miró a Emmet a los ojos- Regreso al lugar que pertenezco todos los días un poco para que me dé algo de paz y así poder quedarme aquí, con vosotros, un poco más- todos sabían que ese "con vosotros" incluía a alguien más, pero la dejaron continuar- Al principio con una hora tenía energías para una semana, ahora... con tres horas sólo me alcanza para un día.- Enmudecieron. Por esa regla de tres...

— Entonces... tú...- Carlisle expresó los pensamientos de todos.

— No lo sé- negó la otra con la cabeza antes de poner las manos en el suelo y coger impulso para levantarse- puede que me quede un día, un mes o un año. Nunca puedo estar segura con estas cosas.

— ¿Y si...?- Emmet iba a soltar una de las suyas, pero se lo pensó mejor y calló.

— Dime, Emmet- Bella le dio toda su atención, bueno, ella y todos en la sala, intimidando al vampiro.- No me importa, preguntes lo que preguntes.

— ¿Y si tú...? - tragó saliva- ¿Si te pasara otra vez algo como... lo del septiembre pasado...?- Todos se sorprendieron, incluida Bella, pero ella comprendió de dónde venía tal pregunta y respondió antes de que alguien regañara a Emmet por su falta de tacto.

— Lo mismo que cuando fui humana- dijo caminando hacia Emmet esquivando los cristales, pero se movía de tal manera, que parecía flotar sobre el suelo- Moriré inmediatamente, sin dudarlo. Si... eso... llegase a pasar, quiero que evitéis que haga daño a nadie más. Necesito que acabéis conmigo.

— ¡Bella! - se asustó Esme, apoyándose en Carlisle para no caer.

— Nadie hará eso, Bella.- Alice parecía convencida. Los demás afirmaban con la cabeza, apoyando su idea.

— Pero... ¿Por qué?- Jasper llevaba un rato escuchando sin decir nada.

— Porque todo el mundo morirá. Si yo volviese a pasar por una _experiencia_ como aquella... no estoy segura, pero, conociéndome, mi escudo desaparecerá ipso facto y dará rienda suelta a lo que hay en mi interior. Sólo puedo suponerlo, pero creo que será algo así como la vez pasada.

— ¡Nunca habrá una próxima vez!- declaró Emmet sobresaltándolos con el volumen en grito- ¡No lo permitiré!

— ¡Es cierto!- apoyó Jasper, situándose al lado de su hermano.

— No permitiremos que nada ocurra- aseguró Alice mirando a Rosalie, esperando a que ella añadiera algo, pero no lo hizo.

Bella los miró sorprendida, pero no lo exteriorizó. Suspiró, rindiéndose ante el entusiasmo que presentaban ahora los Cullen, y deseó que durara para siempre. _O al menos hasta mi final_ , pensó, pero recordó el _otro_ motivo por el que había vuelto a la vida tras todo ese tiempo vagando sin rumbo u objetivo. Frunció el ceño sin que los Cullen se percatasen de ello mientras la rodeaban en un abrazo grupal, cortesía de Emmet, con la única excepción habitual de Jasper.

 _No puedo morir ahora_ , se recordó, _Todavía tengo una cosa por hacer._

No escuchaba las voces ni sentía que su cuerpo era empujado de aquí para allá por Alice, sólo daba vueltas a una idea en su mente: deseaba que le diera tiempo a cumplir su misión y que no la odiaran con todo lo que iba a pasar; pero estaba casi totalmente segura que no iba a contarlo después de que finalmente ese día llegase. Sólo le quedaba esperar.


End file.
